Mystic Life
by Angelique Michaelis
Summary: - OC x Jumin Han pairing - After playing one more chatroom on Mystic Messenger in a boring day, Angelique's world is turned upsidedown when some very special people show to her real work. - CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JUMIN'S ROUTE!- -SMUT WARM-UP- -SMUT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS -
1. chapter 1

Chapter 01

I was sitting at my desk at the office, sipping the fourth cup of tea after being at work for two. I was as bored as a person can be. I was switching my attention from my monitor with actual tasks to do and my phone when I was playing Mystic Messenger.

I had just finished a chatroom with Yoosung telling me that they were all going out together. I always felt sad when I ended one chat room because it was the little romantic love I was getting after my divorce. Of course, being a 26 year old woman, already divorce was sad and lonely and to rely on a game to get some warmth was even more.

I sighed, filled my cup with some more tea and switched my headphones back to the computer jack before I started to lazily work again. A few clicks here and there bored the life out of my body, but my boss called us to do an announcement.

\- Everyone, please, listen up! - she called us all 37 employees working in that room.

I could not believe my eyes when I looked at her. The four extremely good looking guys that I knew so well were standing there beside her. Yoosung was taking notes with Jahee, Zen was smiling to the girls, Seven walked to the boys that made games and Jumin stood beside my boss, as a true business man. My jaw dropped and I placed my mug back on the table.

\- Angelique, are you ok? - My friend asked in a whisper.

\- Oh, God… - I said back.

\- Too bad we don't know where Angelique is… I wish she could come with us. - I heard Toosung say to Jahee.

\- I'll send her a message. - Jahee said, picking up her phone.

As soon as she logged into the RFA app, my phone received the message that a new chatroom had opened. I tried to reach for it, without making my boss notice my moves while she introduced Jumin as the new investor to the private school I worked for. I logged into the app too and before I could reply the Chief assistant, It showed the hack screen, just like in the prologue.

Transcendent: "I hope you like your gift. You deserved it"

Angelique: "Saeran?"

Transcendent: "No. I'm not the boy. I'm much more. Enjoy your prize"

Screen: "You were invited to a secret party."

\- Oh, God…. - I said again.

\- what? You fell for which of the hotties that just entered? - My friend asked again.

\- Oh, God….

\- Are you ok, Angelique…? - My friend sounded worried.

\- Thank you, God. - I hugged my phone.

Finally, the familiar screen of the RFA app was showing. I quickly went to the chatroom where Jahee was logged and for the first time, it was my keyboard that was available for my to type my own answers. Not some choice options.

Jahee: "You are online!"

Angelique: "OMG!"

Angelique: "YES!"

Angelique: "YES! I AM!"

Jahee: "Is everything ok? You seem overly excited"

Angelique: "YES! I mean… Yes!"

Angelique: "OMG!"

Angelique: "I can't wait to talk to you!"

Jahee: "what…?"

Angelique: "just wish my boss stop talking."

Jahee: "You shouldn't be using your phone during a meeting... "

Angelique: "Neither should you, Jahee… thee hee~~"

Jahee: "what…? How… ?"

Angelique: "Poke Jumin and look slightly to the left, by the second row of computers."

Jahee; "how…?"

Angelique: "Just poke him!"

Jahee looked up from her phone and did as I asked her. Jumin, Jahee and my boss looked at me. I was so excited to actually looking at Jumin's eyes. His REAL eyes. But my boss caught me on my phone.

\- Is something going on, Angelique? - my boss asked.

\- I-I… Yes! N-no! I…. - I said afraid, feeling I was screwed.

\- You shouldn't be on your phone. - my boss scolded me again.

\- Yes… I'm sorry..

\- The meeting room is this way, Mr. Han. - My boss said to Jumin.

Jahee pressed a random letter and sent on the chat, making my phone vibrate again. All the RFA members had their attention on me when my boss said my name. I looked to all of them, i was as shocked as they were. My boss was oblivious to the situation and tried to get Jumin back on his feet.

\- I want her to work on the project. - Jumin said, pointing at me.

\- … Alright… - My boss said, not liking his choice. I had my fair share of bad moments with my boss.

\- Oh, God… - I said once more.

I grabbed a note pad, a pen, my phone and ran out of the room towards the meeting room. We talked about the new project Jumin wanted to do to the school. He wanted to upgrade the classrooms and the school's technology to improve the student's learning rates. He also asked to prepare a new set of propaganda to advertise on TV, hoping to bring more students next year.

When the meeting ended, it was already noon and my boss wrapped all up and went off to lunch, leaving me with the RFA members. We remained in a shocked silence for a moment, my hands covered my mouth and I felt tears on my eyes. They all looked worried, the tears found freedom and rolled down my face.

\- What is wrong, Angelique? - Jumin asked.

\- Ju…. min..


	2. Chapter 2

\- What is wrong, Angelique? - Jumin asked.

\- Ju…. min.. - I babbled.

\- How do you know my name? I'm sure your boss…

I unlocked my phone and showed them all the chatroom and my conversation with Jaehee. They all took their sweet time to realize what was going on, but when the idea hit them, Seven was the first to talk.

\- Angelique? Our Angelique?

\- Yes! - I said.

\- OH MY GOD! - he shouted and came to hug me. - Oh!... I-I'm sorry….

\- Don't worry! - I hugged him again. - You smell like honey…

When I released him, I saw his face as red as his hair. That was the first time everyone saw the secret agent speechless. The next one to come was Zen, he came to me with his model smile that made me blush as hard as Seven. He hugged me tight, giving me the chance to feel his toned body and short-circuiting my brain.

\- We finally can meet our special lady!

\- Zen… ! - I finally breathed.

\- Don't worry, I usually do that to women. - he joked. - Just breathe. - He kept on, gently holding my chin to make me look at him.

\- Stop it, Zen! You will make her faint! - Yoosung came to my rescue.

\- Yoosung! - I slowly turned around.

\- Hello, Angelique. - He smiled.

\- OH MY GOD! You are even more adorable in person! - I gave her a kiss on his cheek.

The poor boy froze in place and the previous two started arguing, jealous of him being the only one getting a kiss. I gave Jaehee a hug, she was too formal for any other interaction and I secretly held a grudge against her for Zen's route. Finally, It was Jumin's turn. He was the rout I was currently playing and he was the man for me. He was the only one strong and capable enough to handle me and my past, as I knew I was the one that could handle him. Before this craziness happened, I had just started day five.

\- Jumin…. - I blushed to the sound of his name and how natural it sounded.

\- Angelique… - He said with his cute and sweet smile, trying to hold it down. - I'm sorry for not recognizing you…. - He held my hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

\- Not a problem…

\- Don't I get some sort of reaction too? Like the others?

\- You… heh… you are more complicated… - I gave him a hug. - I'm happy to finally meet you.

I gave him a kiss, close to his ear, taking a little longer to record his scent in my memory. I felt my body moving itself to try to kiss Jumin on his lips, it was so close that I could almost feel them on my own. I quickly released him, I must been really blushed because I felt my body really hot.

\- I… I…. OH MY GOD! MY LUNCH BREAK! See you in a hour… - I said, fleeing the room as fast as I could.

\- Angelique, wait! - I heard Jumin call as I ran down the stairs.

Quickly I grabbed my headphones on my desk and headed to the stair. My boss was coming back up, probably to take the new investors to lunch. I ran to a small bakery, somewhere my boss wouldn't take them so I could breathe. I grabbed my phone and it showed it was being hacked again.

Transcendent has entered the chat room

Angelique: OMG! THANK YOU!

Transcendent: No need to thank, child. You have gone through a lot, now you deserve a chance to be happy.

Transcendent: But you will have to work your way, I won't interfere much. I have erased the game data from this reality, only you have access to that information now. They can't know anything for now.

Transcendent: Heal and save them all, but keep only one.

Transcendent: I know you can save the twins.

Transcendent: When is time, I'll come to you again.

Transcendent: Jumin will have to know about your past someday. Maybe them all will have. You are wise, use it to your favor.

Angelique: Ok. Thank you again, I'll be forever in Your debt.

Transcendent: I'm glad you are happy, child.

Angelique: If you need anything else.

Transcendent: I made some adjustments so they can be themselves with no limits here.

Transcendent: Be happy.

Screen: Mystic clues to solve this puzzle ~~

Once again the screen was back into the RFA chat room. I was too busy thinking on what the last screen would mean than to notice that Yoosung and 707 were on the chat room with me. The chat was running wild with the two of them trying to get my attention.

707: * Hello~~ emoticon*

707: If isn't the lady of the hour.

Yoosung: Where are you? We want to chat with you

707: Yeah~~

 _Zen has entered the chat room_

Zen: Babe! Where are you?

Angelique: I…

Angelique: somewhere…

Zen: Come on… you know you can tell me anything…

Zen: * Wink emoticon *

707: lol

Yoosung: lolololol

Yoosung: Seven

Angelique: OMG! SEVEN IS TRACKING ME!

Angelique: BYE!

I quickly turned off the app and the internet on my phone. I just needed a little more time to sort out what I would do from now on. My lunch hour was about to end, so I walked back to the office. Luckily I got there before the other RFA members. My friend tried to convince me to tell what was going on, but I know she wouldn't believe my story and tried to talk her over.

My headphones and some rock songs were my cocoon while I sketched some stuff for Jumin's project. I was hard to focus. Half of my brain was trying to actually do some work, the other half was thinking what would happen from now on. I have the eccentric taste for rock songs with sexxy lyrics and the part of my brain focused on the RFA thought it would be an excellent idea to make me imagine what I would do if I had some time alone with the gorgeous Trust Fund Kid.

I felt my friend tap on my shoulder and she pointed to my boss calling me. Damn, they were back. I thought I had more time. I went to the second part of the meeting and the silly smile of the three boys I was on the chat room with were directed at me. I dozed off for a moment, sketching on the notepad I had brought.

\- What do you think, Angelique? - I heard Jumin's deep voice asking.

\- what?... I'm sorry I didn't understand the question. - I asked, being popped out of my mind.

\- What do you think that should be our approach on advertising?

\- I… I think that, if you are going full 21st century on the classrooms, you should go for advertisement as well. Kids… - At this moment my phone rang and showed a notification that read "keep cool and don't over react" - Kids will get interest to see that school is becoming more like the environment that are familiar with and parents will be in good spirits to put their children on a school that they know that they won't be wasting money. Specially in an expensive private school such as this one.

The smile on Zen's face disappeared. I knew I had hit a soft spot on him. The grudge he had against Jumin was because of money and family and it was a hard topic for him to understand. Jumin also got the cue and crossed his arms, thoughtful, planning what he would say next.

\- I agree. - Intervened Jaehee. - I guess it could be a good business strategy on the short and long term.

\- Indeed. - Jumin continued. - I also think that Zen could model for us.

\- I disagree on that - I said, before Zen could start a feud and instantly bringing all the eyes on me. - Zen is too handsome for a student or a teacher. I think Yoosung would be the best choice.

\- Yoosung?! - They all said in unison.

\- Me?! - Yoosung added his voice to the others.

\- Yes… - I felt the killer gaze of my boss on me. - Yoosung has a relaxed and youthful vibe. Something that kids can relate to.

\- Angelique has a point. Besides, I don't want to participate on Trust fund's nepotism chain. - Zen said.

\- It is my investment. I can do whatever I want. - Jumin started.

\- I think Jumin's intentions were the best. I would do the same to. If I have the right resources and the right contacts I would use them too… - I stood for Jumin, making him smile for me. - And if that is nepotism, I shouldn't be here. - I said to Zen.

\- I asked personally for Agelique to be on this project because I trust her work. She has been doing a good job so far to organize the party. - Jumin said, this time making me smile.

\- Yeah Yeah… I got it… Christ, how can you stand up for the money boy, Angelique? I would be better for you. - Zen Complained.

\- It is more complicated than that, Zen… - I tried to lift the spirits.

\- Angelique. - My boss finally called. - A word with you, please.

My boss took me from the meeting room to tell me that I was under her constant watch. She did not like to see me so friendly with a powerful investor such as Jumin and I could be fired at any moment, for any reason she liked. L was threatened that I could be fired under the motive of involvement for personal gains and sexual harassment if I ever turned Jumin down from the project.

That was a change I could not take. I wanted to win Jumin's heart and I had to keep my job to pay my own bills. I didn't know if I were to succeed to love Jumin and I didn't want him to consider me a gold digger. I wanted him to love me for who I am. So, when we were back to the meeting, I kept my mouth shut and only talked when was absolutely necessary.

I was dismissed before the end of the meeting and went to my desk to work. Obviously I told my friends that my job was on the line and they did their best to comfort me. It was only at coffeebreak when I saw the RFA again. They had set up a microphone and a sound box at the coffee room. The RFA was near the equipment and I was at the other end. My boss called for everyone's attention.

\- Our newest investors wanted to gift us with a performance before they leave to mark a special new beginning to our school.

Urgh. Golddigger boss. Zen walked to the microphone and my heart started to race. I had only seen him sing "eeny-mini-miny-mo" over the game once and it was the most adorable thing ever. I wondered what they could be up to.

\- Seven-Zero-Seven, Defender of justice off to work! Give your best, Zenny!~ - Seven said as he messed with the cables.

\- This song is for our special girl, Angelique! - Zen said and a familiar beat started.

Everyone on the coffee room was looking at me. My boss, obviously, raging out of her mind. It was when Zen sang the first line for the Mystic Messenger opening that I realized which song he had chosen. I couldn't hold back anymore and a smile exploded on my face. Yoosung and Seven were making his back vocals and the song caught everyone. I started to sing with them, at that moment, not caring for anything. It was too late when I realized that I was being guided to meet the others.

I was happy. More happy than I had felt in years. I had the best people around me. I wished with all my heart to everything to just freeze there, but eventually the song ended and I pulled back to reality. Everyone clapped and cheered for Zen, asking for an encore, which he charmingly declined. Jumin was standing right in front of me, holding my hand.

\- I would love you to have dinner with us - He said.

\- I… - I looked to my boss with the corner of my eyes. - I… I have to politely decline.

\- Decline?! - Yoosung said surprised.

\- Yes… I.. I cannot participate on business dinners. I'm just a designer. - I said with a shrug.

\- Lies, meow ~ - Seven added. God damn smart hacker.

\- Nonsense. You are our friend. - Zen said.

\- Angelique is right. - My boss interfered. - That kind of event is too much responsibility for her.

Jumin looked to my boss and back at me. His piercing grey eyes looked right inside me, taking my breath away. We stood in silence for a few seconds that felt like an eternity.

\- Assistant Kang, ask Driver Kim to pick up Angelique at 8 P.M. and make the arrangements to tonight's dinner.

\- Yes, Mr. Han. - Jaehee said, picking up her phone.

\- We will be expecting you. - Jumin said, kissing my hand and drawing me to him with his gray eyes.

Yeah right. That is not what you wanted to say.. right , Jumin?


	3. Chapter 3

\- We will be expecting you. - Jumin said, kissing my hand and drawing me to him with his gray eyes.

Yeah, right. That is not what you wanted to say... right , Jumin?

Nevertheless, after that I went to the gym, wondering if I should really take Jumin's invitation. He had ordered Jaehee to make Driver kim come pick me up and she probably did as he said. There was no turning back now. As my ballet class went on, I could only think of Zen and how cool would it be to see his performances. I thought about Seven and if he could fight as I watched some martial arts training, Jaehee as I watched the owners of the gym go up and down solving problems and showing the facilities to new customers, about Yoosung when I saw someone walking a dog on my way home and finally about Jumin when I went up to my apartment and thought how it would be to live in a penthouse.

I got ready in a flash. I was wearing a pair of black social trousers, sleeveless white lace shirt, black heels and a matte red lipstick. I tied my hair in a high ponytail and I laughed at me when I was done, thinking I could do a Peper Pots cosplay if I weren't on that mess. I went to the lobby of the building and Driver Kim showed up at 8 P.M. sharp. I walked to the car and he opened it up for me.

\- Good night, Driver Kim. Thank you for picking me up. - I said with a smile.

\- No need to thank me, Miss…

\- Angelique.

\- No need to thank me, Miss Angelique. It is my job. - He said back with a smile.

I hopped into the car and he drove away. I felt butterflies in my stomach, it was really happening. No turning back now. I took a few deep breaths, I had to do my best, I could not take my chances on that dinner. "Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know", I thought to myself.

\- We are almost at Mr. Han's building, Ms. Angelique. - Driver Kim said.

\- ok. Thanks. - I said.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. I reached for each, somewhat in hope that it would be something to take my head of my fears, but my phone screen only showed one message.

Screen: "I have faith in your strength"

We were at the noble part of the downtown area, it was a fancy building, with apartments costing over two million each. I studied the layout up and down, dreaming of how it would be live in such place and what would I had to do to own one of those. As Driver Kim drove through the entrance, I saw Jaehee waiting me at the lobby.

\- Jaehee… - I said. - Good night, I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long.

\- No. Not at all. I just got here. I have already called the others to go to the penthouse in ten minutes. Mr. Han ordered me to pick you from here. - She said.

\- I see. Thank you. - I tried my best to give her a genuine smile.

We got onto the elevator and went to Jumin's penthouse, giving me some time to think on what Jaehee and Driver Kim had said. He did say that we were approaching Jumin's building and she said she called the others up, meaning he had bought the entire thing for the RFA members? Seizing the opportunity, I asked his assistant and she confirmed my theory. It was an impressive thing for him to do, but it was Jumin Han we were talking about it.

\- I still didn't have a chance to eat after the rehearsals… - I heard Zen complain from a distance.

\- Mr. Han is expecting you, Angelique. I'll be here in a minute. I just forgot something at the apartment.

\- Anh?... ah.. Oh.. sure.. Thanks… - I stepped out of the elevator.

Jaehee disappeared behind the metal doors and I was alone to face the team of security guards. They all looked at me and let me in. I slowly walked in. My heart was beating a million times, making me feel it was about to jump out of my mouth.

\- Angelique! You're here! ~~ - Zen caught me - I'm glad to see you again! - He said, taking my hand and guiding me to the dining room.

\- Likewise, Zen. - I smiled to him, as I walked beside him to the dining room.

\- Good. There you are. - Jumin said as we entered. - I wanted to ask you something.

\- What? Me? - Zen said with a surprised face.

\- No. To Angelique. - Jumin replied. He looked tormented.

I felt Zen's hand tense on my lower back, but he was holding back. We waited to Jumin to say something else, but he took a sip of his wine and sighed before saying what was bothering him.

\- What do you think of a father who's tied up his son and the company in a little package and is package and is planning to hand it over to his fiance's student. - He bursted it out before having his drink again.

\- What are you talking about? Did something happened? - I asked.

\- Yes, it did. - He confirmed.

\- Don't tell me Mr. Han… - Zen said confused, but not daring to finish his sentence.

\- He's completely blinded by a woman. - Jumin said. - And he is selling off his son along with the company's reputation… He is unbelievable. - He sighed. - I knew that his judgment gets clouded in front of women, but this is the absolute worse out of all of his mistakes.

\- Dude, explain what is going on. - Zen asked worried. - Your father is really getting married?!

\- Yes. The woman named Glam Choi is my father's fiance.

So, the Glam Choi drama has started. I indeed missed the chat rooms this afternoon, I should've read the messages before coming here. I still can handle Glam Choi and her scheme.

\- Well… I kind of expected that… - Zen said, not really knowing what to say. - So, then, his fiance's student is Glam Choi's student?

\- I'll explain to you if you want. Sugar Round is a complete no-name.

\- What?! What are you talking about? - Zen asked again in a surprise.

\- So they are after your money, right? - I asked.

\- Yes. Sugar Round is their's company.- Jumin said, piercing me with his gray eyes.

\- Listening to this dude can actually be pretty fun sometimes. - It was Zen's turn to comment.

\- I'm not making anything up. - Jumin defended.

\- Didn't say that.

\- Anyways, the company's CEO is the student of my father's girlfriend.

\- So?

\- My father wants me to marry her and have our company to purchase Sugar round.

\- Uhm…

\- He's trying to do what a normal businessman would never do. How blind you have to be to suggest that to his son?

\- Jumin... - I called him - First calm down and think about ib objectively…

\- Yes, I lost myself there for a moment…

Behind us, I heard the door open and close again. I wondered who could it be and a cold sweat ran down my spine. Why was I afraid? What harm could come to me to such a secure place? The sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor made me look over my shoulder and I breathed lightly when I saw Jaehee come in.

\- There you are - Jaehee said. - Sorry I'm late, Mr. Chairman called me.

\- I don't want to talk to him for a while. You can ignore his calls. - Jumin said to Jaehee, before finishing his glass of wine.

\- Mr. Han... - Jaehee called

\- Let's go have our dinner. I do not wish to talk about it at the moment. - Jumin said, leaving the room first.

As we walked to the dining room, Zen and Jaehee tried to update themselves on what was happening to Jumin when Seven and Yoosung overheard the entire conversation from the hallway. Seven bolted in the room looking like he had seen a ghost.

\- OH MY GOD! A real woman… I can't even imagine.

\- Why? Marrying a woman isn't the problem, the arranged marriage part is. - I said.

\- Gah… my plan… - Seven said, walking to sit at one of the places.

Me and Jumin exchanged a look. I was excited to hear what nonsense Seven would say, while Jumin seemed tired and a bit troubled. He offered me a sit, pulling the chair for me and sat by my side. After Seven recovered from his shock he continued his tale.

\- I thought Jumin was gonna marry Elly and I wanted to be considerate for Elly's happiness!

\- Her name is Elisabeth 3rd - Jumin complained.

\- And I hired the italian wedding planner Marco… - Seven continued, completely ignoring Jumin - but seeing how things are going… I don't think I can ever use him. - He Sighed - Gah… But I already paid for him… Such a waste. - The it struck him - Should we just invite him to the party?

\- Yeah… he might help… why not? - I tried to keep composed.

\- Okie! Since I already paid, you just have to tell him to come. - Seven sighed again - But, I seriously was looking forward to a cat wedding…. There goes my dream….

Zen, Jaehee and Yoosung entered the room and silently joined us at the table, watching Seven's show, and maybe trying to avoid being victims to one of his pranks. The waiters served us the food as we kept hearing the Agent's idea.

\- During the wedding, When jumin and elly face each other… I was going to yell "I OBJECT" - He played, hitting the table with his palm. - And walk and scream "THIS MARRIAGE IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN".

\- Oh, God… - I said in a very low voice and took the glass of water in front of me to try to keep me from starting to laugh.

\- And hold Elly's hand…. paw...hands?...Elly's hand paws! And take her out of there… But now this won't happen… - Seven said, sighing again and shoving some food in his mouth.

I had drank all my water and luckily an employee came to refill it. Looking around I saw that I was the only one about to laugh when everybody else was just shaking their heads in disapproval. Jumin had been quiet for the entire time and had eaten half of his course.

\- It is true that Elisabeth is the only one that I need, but pI would not allow you to do such hideous thing. Besides, I have no intention of getting married. Specially to that woman. - Jumin said, without taking his eyes from his food.

\- I envy how you can be so decisive, Jumin. - I flash him a smile. - But I know you have a lot to think about since your father is involved… so if you ever need to vent out some more, feel free to call me…

\- Ya. - Seven said. - Mr. Han, why?... I think he is totally in love with Glam… But, his son and his company aren't snack boxes. There is no sense on going " buy-one-get-one-free deal". I get why you are angry.

Seven gave Jumin a pat on his shoulder and Jumin nodded in acceptance. The others tried to remain silent, but I couldn't keep the mood going down the way it was going. I looked at Seven at the corner of my eyes and had a bit more of my water.

\- If I may, getting back to the cat wedding. I have a different idea about it. - I said.

\- You do? - Both Jumin and Seven asked.

\- Yes. - I said, ready to spill some nonsense. - All of my guests would have to wear cat ears and a tail and when the priest "are you ready to accept to take this person as your partner for life?", both me and the groom would have to say "I do meow".

Both Jumin and Seven brightened up a little bit. Zen of course sneezed and Jaehee sighed, knowing I just gave Jumin the worst idea he could have. Yoosung smiled and joined the conversation.

\- But it wouldn't be weird to have a big white dress and a tail? - Yoosung asked.

\- Well… I guess that the wedding couldn't that much of a princess wedding. - I said. - But, I'm not at the age of having either of them anymore.

\- What? What do you mean? - Zen asked.

\- I'm the same age as Jumin. - I said blushed.

\- WHAT? - They all screamed in surprise, except Seven.

\- HOW?! - Zen asked. - You look so young… - He added.

\- Vitamins, collagen and exercise. - I said.

\- Phew… I'll just have to add the collagen…

I felt happy for being able to lift the mood a little. Instead of everyone teasing Jumin, all of us chatted about a lot of different stuff, giving the chance for everyone be just friends and enjoy the other's companies. There were a few games as Seven and Yoosung betting who could eat more chips or Jumin and Zen on who would be the first to get drunk. Not surprisingly, Zen was the loser, but it took a god awful amount of time for him to lose.

As the end of the night approached, the other members of the RFA went to their homes, leaving me alone with Jumin. I followed him to the balcony where he was staring the dark sky. I stood beside him and also looked up.

\- Thank you. - Jumin suddenly said.

\- Huh? For what?

\- For what you said at the table. That I could talk to you.

\- Ah! Don't worry. I meant every word. - I smiled.

\- You are so kind. We are lucky that you joined the RFA. - He smiled back.

I blushed. To see him smiled and be relaxed was good. He is usually so sure of himself and see him vulnerable added some more sparkle to him. I want him to learn about his emotions, but I am too afraid that my own memories will haunt me and make me lose everything. I understood why all ladies gets crazy when near him. He has this aura, this presence that draws you in, enticing your curiosity.

\- I am also lucky to meet you… - I said, leaving it on the air. - I have to go now… Still gotta work tomorrow…

\- Sure… I'll call Driver Kim to take you home.


	4. Chapter 4

On the next day at work I felt a bit sorry for Jaehee, as I was feeling on my own skin what was like to work to the powerful CEO director Jumin Han. Since I arrived at the office, I worked from then until almost lunch hour. I was so focused on work that I only stopped when my friend tapped me on the shoulder. At the same time, I saw my boss going and all other high ranked employees going to a meeting.

\- What do you think they are going to discuss? - My friend asked playfully

\- How they underpay us and that is their perfect evil plan? - I said with a giggle.

\- Not that perfect, we all know that…

\- They are old geezers. Of course they won't be very smart. - I said making us giggle. - I'm starving, wanna go have lunch?

\- Yeah, sure!

We went out to the mall ordered our food and as I waited to my my friend to grab hers, I received a call from Zen.

\- Hey, babe~. I hope that you ate…

\- Eating as we speak. - I said with my mouth full.

\- I can hear that… ahahah… Anyway I'm out of the house for now and wanted to chat with you…

\- Oh, sure… can you meet me at the mall? Me and my friend are having lunch here, but she will be back to work soon, her break is shorter than mine.

\- Oh, ok. I'll be on my way, until then, enjoy your time with your friend. Bye bye~.

I hung up and my friend looked at me, extremely interested in my call. She gave me a sly smile and tried to take my phone from my hand.

\- Isn't he the cutie that sang for us at the office yesterday?

\- Yes…

\- Wow! You act fast! How did you get his number? And all the "babe" thing?

\- He is a friend. And no matter what I do, he calls me "babe" anyway..

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Never mind. You wouldn't believe and i don't want to talk about it.

\- huh? Why not? If I met someone as hot as him I would be all over the place!

\- It is because of _that_. - my friend knew what I was talking about. - And he has an evil gatekeeper that tries to scare everyone that tries to get near him.

\- That's… too bad. That will be bad for him… I mean, he is a grown man, he knows how to take care of himself… I guess…

\- I know, right?! That is what bothers me the most. I know that someday I'll flip about it…

\- Hey, I know you won't mean bad, but try to chill, ok?

\- Yeah, thanks…

My friend ate as quick as she could due to her short break, but she was slow enough to see Zen coming to our table. As expected he got all of the attention while he walked over to us. My friend gave me small slaps on my arm, excited to see that he was actually waving towards us and her jaw fell absolutely open when he gave me a hug.

\- Hey, Zen. - I said with a smile.

\- Hey, Angelique. - He said back before reaching his hand out for my friend to shake. - Hello, I'm Zen.

\- Olivia… - My friend said in shock as she shook Zen's hand. - Oh, no! I'm late! I gotta go! See you around.

\- Bye, Olivia. - Zen said with his charming model smile.

\- What can I get you? - I asked Zen.

\- Huh…? Oh, no, babe~. I had lunch already and it is the man who should offer to pay for the girl.

\- Fine… So why do I have the honor of your company?

\- I saw you stayed at Jumin's apartment after we left. I just wanted to make sure that he didn't do nothing wrong… it was past man's beast hour. - Zen said worried and I laughed. - What? It is true..

\- Thank you for worrying, Zen. And no, he did nothing wrong.

\- That is a relief… - Zen said with a sigh.

\- But, if he did… - I said, watching Zen's horrified expression. - I guess I've could had handled it. I don't know what I've been through…

\- What?!

I finished my lunch and avoided Zen's questions on the subject. He walkes me back to the office as he babbles nonstop for his new role he is trying to get, talking on how the director praised him for his looks and all. As we arrived to the parking lot, we encountered Driver Kim returning to the car.

\- I guess I'll take a lift back home. Too bad I don't have my bike here. I would love to spend some more time with you.- Zen said with his Casanova smile and making me blush.

\- Stop doing that! - I laughed. - I have to get back in. See you at the chatroom.

\- I'll be waiting for you, princess.

\- Oh! Zen! - I called him again, before he closed the car door.

\- Yeah, babe?

\- Can you coach Yoosung for the photoshot for me? - I asked him, getting a grumpy face from him. - Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'm only asking because I know you are the most capable for that…

\- Fine. Just because it is you who is asking, princess.

\- thanks, Zen!. - I said with a smile and gave him a peck on his cheek. - Talk to you latter.

\- Talk to you later, princess.

Zen hopped into the car and Driver Kim drove them away. I ran back to my desk, getting one angry glare from my boss when she called me to a meeting and saw me breathless. Before I could do anything, I saw a very annoyed Jumin getting out of the meeting room with Jaehee on his heels and Sarah Choi and a gray-haired man right behind them.

\- so it has begun… - I said to myself.

\- What? - Olivia asked.

\- Oh… nothing… I was talking to myself.

\- You are acting weirder than normal… - She said, before getting back to her work.

My hand was about to hover over my phone so I could jump to the RFA app, when my boss came to my desk and opened the gates of hell of work. I had barely finished what Jumin had asked me to do on yesterday's meeting when she unleashed all her rage on me. Maybe she was thinking I was the one to fault on Sarah's sudden appearance at the meeting. I knew I had to dig more into that later, maybe with Seven's help.

It was past four when I managed to tame the chaos on my to-do list and had made for myself some free time to hop into the chat. Upon opening it, I saw that only Jaehee and Yoosung were online. A break sounded really nice.

 _Angelique has entered the Chatroom_

Yoosung: * Depressed Emoticon *

Yoosung: **I'm doomed**

Yoosung: I was expecting it….

Yoosung: but…

Yoosung: * File_ Failed_test_crushed *

Yoosung: I was crushed…..

Angelique: You should have studied beforehand… ^^;;

Yoosung: He just said that all I have to do is to come to the lectures…

Yoosung: …

Yoosung: But I guess I never listened.

Yoosung: * Crying Emoticon *

 _Jaehee has entered the chatroom._

Yoosung: Jaehee! You're here.

Jaehee: Yoosung, Angelique,

Jaehee: hello.

Angelique: How's Jumin?

Jaehee: * Sigh Emoticon*

Jaehee: I came here to talk about that.

Jaehee: What should we do?

Yoosung: Why? Did something happen!?

Yoosung: * Surprised Emoticon *

Jaehee: Mr. Han made an exception and led the meeting today…

Jaehee: and Sarah came into the meeting room.

Yoosung: Who's Sarah?

Yoosung: * Consfused Emoticon*

Jaehee: The woman Mr. Han is supposed to marry.;

Yoosung: WHAT?

Yoosung: OMG;;

Jaehee: It's quite shocking.

Jaehee: What's more is…

Jaehee: She brought the Chairman with her.

Yoosung: OMGGGG!

Yoosung: * Surprised Emoticon *

Yoosung: Goosebumps…;

Yoosung: Is that even possible?

Angelique: Ideed!

Angelique: That that was Mr. Chairman.

Jaehee: Yes, it was Mr. Chairman.

Jaehee: Mr. Han Sr. can do whatever he wants.

Jaehee: … That is a bit sad after saying it.

Jaehee: * Sigh emoticon*

Yoosung: But still!

Jaehee: Anyways… the meeting was broken off,

Jaehee: and Mr. Han and the Chairman argued in front of all executives.

Yoosung: OMG

Jaehee: I almost couldn't breathe because of the tension;;

Jaehee: and everyone returned looking as if their soul was sucked out.

Angelique: I'm so worried about Jumin…!

Jaehee: he's very private about his feelings

Jaehee: so he looked fine on the outside...

Jaehee: **But I am very worried as well.**

Yoosung: T_T

Yoosung: So all in all,

Yoosung: that woman named Sarah ruined the whole meeting?

Jaehee: Yes.

Jaehee: The ones who saw the most damage, however, are the chairman and his son.

Jaehee: I think their relationship has hit rock bottom…

Yoosung: Omg…

Yoosung: I feel like this is **all because of Glam Choi** ;;;

Angelique: I think the same… and I think he went way overboard this time.

Jaehee: Mr. Chairman is usually very sensible.

Jaehee: But when a woman gets involved, a switch goes off inside of him.

Yoosung: Jumin said that often;;

Jaehee: But..

Jaehee: I think he crossed the line this time when he brought her into the meeting room;;

Jaehee: all our efforts to gather the executives came to nothing,

Jaehee: and they basically had a family fight in front of them;;

Jaehee: Besides, how could he bring an outsider when we were discussing classified company matters?

Jaehee: * Sigh emoticon *

Yoosung: Gahh…

Yoosung: I can't believe Mr. Han allowed this to happen T_T

Yoosung: * Crying emoticon *

Angelique: Yeah… It's as if he treated Jumin like a little boy.

Yoosung: Yeah!

Yoosung: I mean, even considering that he's really in love with that Glam woman;;

Yoosung: How could he bring Jumin's fiancee into the meeting?

Jaehee: She is not his fiancee. She's someone Ms. Choi wants to make Mr. Han's fiancee.

Angelique: I know it is a but confusing sometimes, but we've got to keep track, Yoosung. We need to support Jumin here, instead of making him flip out even here.

Yoosung: Oh, right;;

Yoosung: How is Jumin doing?

Jaehee: Well…

Jaehee: **He's been working like always after the meeting.**

Yoosung: He's really something.

Jaehee: I envy his mental strength;;

Jaehee: He's making everyone get back to work as if nothing happened;;

Yoosung: I'm sure it's suffocating.  
Jaehee: **Exactly.**

Angelique: I can relate to that…

Angelique: He must be tormented on the inside, though. He just doesn't know how to express it…

Yoosung: You can relate? Why?

Angelique: Another time. Let's focus on helping Jumin.

Yoosung: Yeah…

Yoosung: I think anyone would be tormented in that situation…

Yoosung: I would never want to argue with my family so publicly;;

Yoosung: * Depressed emoticon *

Jaehee: Yes…

Jaehee: I have to get going.

Jaehee: Mr. Han wanted me to collect some reports

Jaehee: after the meeting,

Jaehee: so I must organize them.

Yoosung: You seem to always have work to do;;

Jaehee: Well…

Jaehee: I'm used to it now;;

Angelique: I can also relate to that… My boss opened the gates of hell on my desk.

Yoosung: T_T

Jaehee: **I can only hope that I don't have to involve my emotions.**

Jaehee: I'll get going.

Yoosung: Okay T_T

Yoosung: Cheer up, and I hope everything works out for Jumin.

Angelique: Jaehee~ Hang in there!

Jaehee: Thank you. It will take all I have. ^^;

Jaehee: Bye.

 _Jaehee has left the chatroom_

Yoosung: Mr. Han,

Yoosung: and my professor with the pop quiz,

Yoosung: everyone is being so harsh…

Yoosung: Why would musicians practice before shows?

Yoosung: Because that's the only way that they can play well!;;

Yoosung: Whatever it is, if it's important, you need to know it before!

Angelique: I'm really worried about Jumin.

Yoosung: Me too.

Yoosung: More so since you can't really tell what he's thinking…

Yoosung: **I feel like you'd do a good job of cheering him up…**

Yoosung: I hope he comes here when you're around.

Yoosung: I should go

Yoosung: rest my brain…

Yoosung: so I can forget about that quiz…

Yoosung: I will head to the peaceful world of LOLOL!

Angelique: Shouldn't you start studying~?

Yoosung: Well, people say that you normally fail pop quizzes because you get nervous… haha

Yoosung: Of course, it is an excuse…

Yoosung: I'm off .

Yoosung: laterz.

 _Yoosung has left the chatroom_

I had to giggle because of Yoosung before getting an evil glare from my boss. I quickly started to work again while I made my plan to give everyone, at least, a good ending. Yoosung's problem was easy to solve, I could just sit with him and have serious talk and put him back on track. Zen seemed somewhat fine and I didn't had to deal with Eccho Girl this time. Jaehee was ok, Obviously she had a lot of work, but she could handle it. I had to focus on the two jewels of the crown; Jumin, Seven and, later, V. It would be hardcore, but I had the hints on my side. Hopefully I just had to work just an hour more before I could go home.

I wish I could say that the day went smoothly, but that would be a lie. My boss was starting to get under my skin with her behaviour, before the RFA showed up she acted like I was invisible. Now she seems to seek revenge upon me and torture me until I ask to quit. Little she knew I had a plan for her to be on that end of the conversation. When the clock hit 6 P.M. I grabbed my purse and fled the scene before anyone could notice. When I got home, I was just giving a quick check at the RFA app when I saw Jumin's message for me at the chatroom.

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Jumin: You are not here yet…

Jumin: I wanted to talk to you.

Jumin: Assistant Kang has explained the gist of it, I see.

Jumin: I feel like nothing's been going the way it supposed to today.

Jumin: What do you call this feeling?

Jumin: "Upset"...?

Jumin: If you see this message, call mel. I'll be expecting.

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Jumin is waiting for me to call him! My heart started to beat like a drum inside my chest. First, he had asked publicly for me to call him when he could just made the call himself. And second, that would be the first actual private conversation I would have with him after I gained full autonomy after they showed up. Last night we spent just a few minutes alone, to talk about nothing important, but now it was something completely different.

I dialed his number. As I waited for him to pick up, I noticed that my hands were shaking and sweating. It didn't take long before I heard the deep tired tone of his voice.

\- I'm glad you called, Angelique. What I said in the chatroom is accurate? Am I upset? - He started.

\- Of course you're upset! Are you really okay? - I asked.

\- If you ask, I have no choice to say I'm fine. Since I don't want to make you amused. To be honest…. - I heard him sigh - This is very amusing, the fact that I said I am "upset". I would never try to reveal my emotions. This isn't like me. To make an excuse.

\- Jumin… - I called, making him sigh.

\- Something important is troubling me. A lot of people say that I seem to like I don't care about anything, but that's because most things around me aren't important to me. I don't consider them important, so I don't waste my feelings on them. But… Elizabeth the 3rd, RFA, and my father. These are different. There are important to me.

\- So… since I'm a member of the RFA… I'm important too? - I asked, making him chuckle on the other side.

\- You can put it that way. Since you are listening to me talking like this, let's say you are a bit special to me. - Hearing Jumin say that I'm special made my heart skip a bit. - You know, I really like my father. When I was young he always forgave me when I made mistakes. Not just my father, but the nanny, maid, gardener, my father's girlfriend… everyone forgave me. Everyone was kind to me regardless of whether I was good or bad. And at one point I started hating my sheltered life. It was all the same and boring. I thought from when I was very little that compliments or signs of happiness were just a part of a routine.

\- So that is why you think expressing your emotions is meaningless. Since you always got the same response.

\- Yes. At one point I found myself not giving any compliments or signs of gratitude. Just like the expressions other show me are meaningless… I thought it didn't matter to the other person what I expressed. But as I grew up I realized. Everyone else except my father was nice to me to be in good terms with me, but my father… said nice things to me because I was his son, because he loved me so much. My father had no reason to use me. He already had some much more than me.

\- It is a good thing that you realized that your father didn't use you when you were a kid.

\- Yes…. - He continued. - That is why I liked my father. I believed that everything he said was sincere. I realized that my father and I have lots in common. There will always be people around us. We will have that much responsibility and our lives will be that lonely. And.. at time we feel this emptiness that has no source. The feeling that you are utterly and perfectly alone even when you are surrounded by people… only my father and I understood. So I never denied my father's gestures to become closer to me. We give each other gifts, dine together, and go traveling.

\- It is good that you had such a wonderful father… - I said, feeling my heart sink, thinking about my own father that left my family behind when I was a kid.

\- Thank you for saying that even in this situation. I know he did the best he could as my "father". I know that. But… - He sighed again. - While growing up, when I saw my father changing companions, I realized that the emptiness my father feels is more complicated than mine. So I never liked his girlfriends… but I didn't say anything. My father and I were simply different in that aspect. Of course, it was very difficult to tolerate all of them trying to flatter me. I knew my father was growing more fond of women the older he got, but… I really didn't expect things to get this far.

\- You love your father but hate him at the same time. - I said.

\- That's exactly right. To be honest, I don't want to put a fight with my father. This is a family business. If I didn't respect my father, the company wouldn't run properly. But I'm very confused right now… I don't like that I have to go against him…

\- Do you feel you've reached a dead end?

\- Yes.. I can't think of how to get through this situation wisely. I… really want to understand my father… But I can't understand how man can feel less lonely by being with women. To me women were always unnecessary. - I knew he would say that, but it hurt the same way. - If you know anything about what men and women feel towards each other, please explain it to me so I can understand my father.

\- I don't think you can understand just because I explain it to you. - I chuckle. - And there is no set answer… You learn it through your heart. - I give a lovingly smile to the phone, secretly wishing he could hear it

\- Learn it through your heart? - He said seeming confused and surprised. Maybe I was too lovable at the moment. - I see…- He sighed frustrated - I find this pathetic. I can't believe I talked about my feelings and my childhood…. Angelique, even if I sounded… pathetic...please don't laugh at me.

\- I'm actually glad that I got to hear your inner thoughts.

\- Really? I'm glad to hear that. I hope… to hear some of your thoughts someday. We've talked enough about me. Surprisingly I feel quite better, I'm sorry for going on about my personal life. I would like to organize my thoughts…

\- I'll be waiting to talk to you again. Rest up.

\- Waiting for me? I don't know when I'll come back. But thank you for listening to me today. I'll get going then. Have a good evening, Angelique.

\- Jumin! - I called him back. I didn't want to hang up just now.

\- Yes?

\- If you need someone to talk again, just call me. Don't matter what time it is for me, I'll will pick it up. Okay? - I said, making him silent for a moment.

\- I'll keep that in mind. Good evening.

\- Bye.. see you later.

That was one long conversation, but I was happy that it happened. I was late for my night routine so I just made some instant noodles to eat before I went to shower and got ready to go to bed. Before I sleep I had one more thing to do. I logged into the chat once more and found Zen and Seven provoking Jumin.

 _Angelique has entered the chatroom_

Angelique: You two are mean.

Zen: You can't blame us. This is too fun.

707: lololololol it is.

Angelique: I'll bandage Zen's face and take Seven's Honey Budda Chips if you two don't stop.

Zen: * Surprised Emoticon *

707: * Surprised Emoticon *

707: My Honney Budda Chips…. T_T

Zen: My face!

707: Ok… we will stop, mommy.

Angelique. Good. And it is "mommy meow~~".

Zen: Achew!

Zen: You are too cute to be a cat, Angelique…

Angelique: I have three cats, Zen.

Zen: * Surprised Emoticon *

707: * Surprised Emoticon *

707: I want to see them!

707: * Love Emoticon *

Angelique: I already squeeze them too much… hahaha…

Angelique: Anyway, that is not why I am here….

Angelique: Seven, I want to ask some stuff from you meow~~.

707: What is it meow~~?

Angelique: First, I want to be able to send pictures too, can you enable that for me?

707: Consider it done! What's the next?

Angelique: For the second one, I have to call up to the power of the holy Honey Budda Chips to summon the powerful hacker god seven-zero-seven.

707: * Star eyes emoticon *

707: You prayers have been listened. What do you need?

Angelique: I need you to hack something for me.


	5. Chapter 5

707: You prayers have been listened. What do you need?

Angelique: I need you to hack something for me.

Angelique: Can I call you?

707: Sure! I'll be waiting!

Zen: Angelique, when is the photoshoot?

Angelique: Let me check the schedule.

Zen: Ok.

Angelique: The day after tomorrow.

Zen: Oh! Then I have a lot of time to teach Yoosung. But he will never be better than me and my looks.

707: lolol

Angelique: lolol… Thanks again, Zen.

Zen: Anything for my princess.

Angelique: I'll be off, gotta call God Seven!

707: * Star eyes emoticon*

Angelique: See ya.

Zen: laterz.

707: Todles.

 _Angelique has left the chatroom_

 _707 has left the chatroom_

 _Zen has left the chatroom_

I quickly called Seven and had to wait for him to pick up. Maybe he was working on the camera app for me, so it would be worth to wait. I was almost dozing off to sleep when he called me back. Within my sleepiness, I had lost control of my hands and dropped my phone on myself and making Seven both laugh and be worried.

\- ahahah… Are you ok? - He asked.

\- Yeah… not the first time I do that.

\- Good that you are not hurt. What did you want to ask me? - He asked again.

\- I want to know if you can hack on my boss e-mail account. I know you are busy with the hacker thing, but I guess that is a minor thing for you to do…

\- Of course! I can hack into anything. What should I look for? Credit card info? Personal pics?

\- ahaha, no! Nothing like that. I just want to gather information about me. - I said.

\- You? Why?

\- I'm having a bad feeling. I want to be prepared to face her when the time comes. And since Jumin is now the majoritary investor, this could be just a security check.

\- Why do I sense that there is more than you are telling me? My secret Agent Secret Powers are beeping.

\- You are right. There is. But I don't want to risk to Jumin know so soon. I want to try to handle this on my own, if possible.

\- Why are you worried about Jumin?

\- I just don't want him to get involved like that and being known as the one that has a to do a "special job" for the boss to keep one's work.

\- Gotcha.

\- Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow.

I hung up the phone and went to sleep. I could only hope that I didn't have to use this card, even so was better for be safe than sorry.

Finally sleep hit me and I was off to dreamland. I had this crazy dream where Jumin married Sarah and she managed to bankrupt the entire C&R, taking Jumin and Mr. Han to poverty. Still in the dream I tried to help them, but both man died by Jumin's hand. It was when he shot himself when I woke up from my nightmare. I was scared and panting, my heart was beating fast and I instantly grabbed my phone. Sending him a message sounded like something nice to do, but my fingers wouldn't move and for good reason. I thought it also be rude on my side to wake my boss up for some stupid dream, he already had much in mind than to worry about. With that in mind, I logged into the RFA app to see if anyone was online.

 _Angelique has entered the chatroom_

Zen: Gahh~

Zen: So tired.

Zen: Got dark circles;;

Zen: But now that I have them,

Zen: I look like an obsessive freak. Lol

Zen: I didn't like that the director kept calling me handsome.

Zen: maybe I should draw them in next time;;

Angelique: Zen! You didn't get much sleep?

Zen: No. I had this weird dream… I woke up in the middle of it.

Zen: Well, thanks to the dream, I get to talk to you.

Zen: So I'm glad.

Angelique: Me too! I had this awful nightmare!

Zen: *Surprised emoticon*

Zen: No way! Tell me!

Angelique: No… you go first.

Zen: but lol… ok..

Zen: Seriously, I was wondering why that guy wasn't talking about his cat.

Zen: And it's because he's sorry she had to see his fianceé? Lololol

Angelique: His cat is very special to him.

Zen: lolololol

Zen: That is not special. That is mentally wrong.

Zen: How the hell would a cat know that? Lololol

Zen: Puts on a whole show;;

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: He should try treating you better if he has the time. Lol

I blushed for Zen's words. If Jumin treats me better I wouldn't be able to keep my calm. Just from that thought the bad feeling I had from my nightmare was brushed off and I moved uncomfortably on my bed.

Angelique: lol

Angelique: You underestimate how smart cats can be…

Angelique: And thanks for saying that, but he's treating me good enough already.

Zen: Really?

Zen: Well… he does seem less sharp towards you…

Zen: Maybe because you guys get along for some reason;;

Zen: You are really something too. Lol

Angelique: lol

Zen: But well,

Zen: I'm not exactly surprised to see him act like that. Lol

Zen: I know how much he cares about that fur ball…

Zen: On that note,

Zen: I have something to tell you;;

Zen: I had a bad dream today…

Zen: I saw **a woman crying after seeing my face** in my dream.

Angelique: A woman?

Zen: Ya…

Zen: **huh?**

Zen: **Wait**.

Zen: **OMG**

Zen: surprised emoticon*

Zen: …

Zen: What the hell did I just type right now?

Zen: I just called that fur ball a woman;;

Zen: no way.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: It's all that jerk's fault;;

Angelique: You mean Elizabeth was in your dream? You must secretly like cats. Lol

Zen: NO, I DON'T!

Zen: IT DID APPEAR IN MY DREAM BUT I DON'T LIKE CATS!

Zen: Just thinking about them makes my nose itch…

Zen: anyways,

Zen: back to what I was saying,

Zen: **in my dream, that fur ball was crying in front of this skyscraper in the middle of the mountains.**

Zen: I wasn't planning to tell anyone, but it just felt too real;;

Angelique: That doesn't seem like a good dream.

Zen: No.

Zen: I felt weird out too.

Zen: It was so strange,

Zen: so I came here to warn Jumin…

Zen: but come to think of it,

Zen: it's better that he's not here.

Zen: Who knows what he might say once he hears about this.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: I mean, I don't usually believe in dreams or superstitions .

Zen: Since I'd rather worship my handsome face than God;;

Angelique: OMG ^0^

Zen: ^0^?

Zen: lololol

Zen: You're always so cute.

Zen: Anyways, the reason why I'm saying this

Zen: when I know that he'll start bickering about it

Zen: is because…

Zen: sometimes my dreams actually happens in reality.

Zen: Don't they call it prophetic dreams?

Angelique: … I'm getting worried now.

I put down my phone for a sec. I had forgotten that on top of Sarah Choi there would be Elizabeth disappearance. I know I can just grab Elizabeth before she runs out, but that would keep Jumin from growing as a person. What have I gotten myself into?

Zen: You believe me?

Zen: I'm glad to hear that.

Zen: I know

Zen: that what I'm saying right now might sound ridiculous

Zen: but…

Zen: When I dreamed about the girl I had a crush on getting hurt,

Zen: or messing up my audition,

Zen: or seeing a huge poster of my face on the streets… at one point or another they all happened in reality.

Zen: So…

Zen: **I just felt this was something similar this time…**

Zen: it's up to you to believe me or not,

Zen: but if this was about me, I can just take care of it,

Zen: but it is not…

Zen: **That damn cat that he loves was in it;;**

Zen: What's its name…

Zen: Elizabeth or Marie Antoinette or something

Zen: I should at least let him know.

Angelique; You're worrying for him right now, right? ^^ so nice of you.

Zen: Well;;;

Zen: Losing someone you love.

Zen: is just painful just thinking about it.

Zen: …

Zen: Damn.

Zen: I referred to it as a human again -_-

Zen: Anyways,

Zen: to tell you my dream in more detail.

Zen: That fur ball wasn't at Jumin's house.

Zen: **It was in the middle of the mountains...**

Zen: Somewhere really deep inside,

Zen: there was this castle that I've never seen before…;;;

Zen: I'm sure it is illegal to build something like that in the mountains;;

Zen: Anyways,

Zen: that mrie or Elly or something

Zen: was wondering around there,

Zen: looking really sad…

Zen: God…

Zen: *Crying emoticon*

Angelique: Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd

Zen: … I can never get used to that name.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: It is too fancy for a cat;;

Zen: Anyways, that fur ball bothered me,

Zen: so I kept my eyes on it,

Zen: **but it suddenly started running towards that building.**

Zen: Even while I was sneezing I ran after it,

Zen: but then

Zen: I just woke up;

Guilt started to build inside my chest. It would take them too long to find Elizabeth and I knew I could help them to find… Hell… I could just keep everything from happening, but I had to fate take place. At least up to the party I had to go with the flow. I'm sure Jumin will hate me for that… but it is for his best… I hope…

Angelique: Still, you're thinking about your dream for Jumin, right?

Zen: Well~ I'm not trying to be nice or anything.

Zen: but it never hurts to be careful. Right?

Zen: I don't want to see him grieving later on.

Zen: … That doesn't suit that dude.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: But,

Zen: if my dream is actually a prophetic dream,

Zen: and it's trying to tell me something…

Zen: I felt as if

Zen: **that Glam Choi was somehow related.**

Zen: She seemed like the one

Zen: to do anything to get what she wants

Zen: considering that she leaked the story herself to the reporter;;;

Zen: I'm wondering if she knows that he's really attached to the cat

Zen: and try to use that somehow.

Zen: You know…

Zen: don't you think it's possible for her to kidnap that cat and threaten him

Zen: **to make sure he marries her student?**

Angelique: That may be possible… He really should be careful just like what you said.

Zen: Yeah.

Zen: No use crying over a lost cat.

Zen: It's better to be prepared!

Zen: Anyways,

Zen: I wonder if he'd appreciate

Zen: me bothering to tell him this.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Angelique; I can feel how kind you are.

Angelique: And I guess he would appreciate, even if he doesn't shows.

Zen: God made a mistake when creating my face,

Zen: but I'm sure he'd be touched at how kind I am, lol

Zen: Man~

Zen: I'm moved at my own kindness.

Zen: But,

Zen: My nose…

Zen: is getting so itchy T_T

Zen: I should get going.

Zen: Never knew that a dream could give me an allergic reaction;;;

Agelique: Bye, Zen. Cheer up ^^

Zen: Okay.

Zen: Sweet dreams.

Zen: Bye!

 _Zen has left the chatroom._

Luckily Zen didn't ask about my first nightmare. I say first because if I could have any more sleep that night, I'm sure it wouldn't be the last. I curled up in a ball and hugged one of my cats before I started crying. Who puts their friends through pain and suffering when you know it is all avoidable? It was a bad thing what I thought it was the correct thing to do? Was I being selfish to think I knew what was the best for them? I just cried myself to the next morning.

When I realized I had actually slept, I woke up with the strongest headache in quite some time. Since I had woken way before the time, I used the opportunity to check into work early. I got dressed and drove slowly, trying to not force my head too much. As soon as I arrived, I saw Jumin and Jaehee getting out from their car as well. For one side, it was good to see Jumin alive and relatively well, he did seem troubled. On the other side, that was the last duo that I needed to meet first thing. I just sighed and tried to pretend that I didn't see those two.

\- Not a good morning. - I heard Jumin complain before me.

\- It's already morning. The sun rises too quickly… while work goes too slow. - Jaehee said and I couldn't agree more with her. - Do we know that we have more work even after canceling all the cat projects? I wish this were a dream - She whined.

\- It's natural to add more projects if some have been canceled. - Jumin said in his usual cold tone. I couldn't help but smile for that.

\- haha… - Jaehee laughed in, almost, desperation.

I had managed to hide myself up to the point where I had to check my card and before I could sneak up the stairs, Jumin saw me.

\- Hello, Angelique - Jumin said.

\- Hello. - Jaehee followed.

\- Hey.. - My voice betrayed me, showing how tired I was. - Jumin, did you read what Zen said about his dream

\- I did. Nothing seemed important. - He climbed the stairs to walk beside me. - I can't believe he dreamed about Elizabeth the 3rd. - He made a pause and looked at me with a boyish face. - You don't think he secretly admires her or anything? - He asked, making Jaehee sigh behind us.

\- I absolutely doubt that. Since he left the chatroom saying his nose was itchy.

\- He seemed to be talking to an allergy clinic a couple days ago. He should have gotten a prescription. - Jumin pointed out.

\- … Yes. - Jeahee agreed to close the topic.

\- Do you really think the dream means something? I'm worried about Elizabeth.

\- I appreciate you worrying, Angelique, but there is no need to. - Jumin said.

\- Are you sure?If Zen's dream means something, Elizabeth might go missing soon. - Jaehee added.

\- Do you really think his dream is predicting the future? - Jumin asked, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

\- I don't believe it. But considering what Zen said about his past dreams… I don't feel good about ignoring it. - Jaehee said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

\- It is just a coincidence. But before that, where did he get the name Marie Antoinette? Is he working on a production on the french revolution? If he can't even remember the name "Elizabeth the 3rd", he has no right to dream about her. - Jumin said outraged.

\- Still, don't you think that Zen talked about to warn you, Jumin? - I tried to advocate for Zen.

\- When someone does something he normally doesn't do, it means he's near his death. - Jumin said with a blank expression.

\- Oh my god… Jaehee sighed. - Mr. Han…

\- Why don't you tell him to get a medical checkup? - Jumin continued just to get another sigh from Jaehee.

\- Why don't you be at least a little bit thankful that Zen worried about Elizabeth's safety despite his cat allergy? - Jaehee said.

\- I don't feel good…

\- I suppose you have no intention to thank him.

\- I feel very offended that my Elizabeth was in another man's dream. - Jumin said revolted.

\- I don't think it is the time to be jealous. - Jaehee said, making him halt once more.

\- Oh! So this is called jealousy. I understand now.

\- … What did you understand?

\- Now I'm worried Angelique might appear in Zen's dreams too. Is this jealousy as well? - Jumin asked, making me blush instantly.

\- Oh… well, you're making me blush…. But… I hope you are jealous… - I said, looking at him over my sunglasses I had forgot to take off.

\- Why are you blushing? I'd rather you be in my dreams than his. - He said to me, with a small hidden faint doubt.

We spent a moment looking at each other in silence, I smiled for him and he gave me a little smile back. He was about to make something else, but he noticed that Jaehee was about to say something and he stopped before he could even start.

\- I repeat, but I do not believe in dreams that predict the future. But it's true that things are a bit chaotic at the moment, so I don't think it will hurt to be careful.

\- I think it is good to be prepared… regardless of whether you believe or not. - I helped.

\- That is what I mean. - Jaehee confirmed.

\- The way I see it, the dream itself doesn't make sense. If the dream made some more sense, I would have at least tried to believe it.

\- Would you really? - Jaehee asked surprised.

\- But my Elizabeth crying in front of a castle in the mountains? It is unrealistic and disturbing. - He said, crossing his arms and halting before the meeting room door.

\- If that's what you think… alright. The penthouse Elizabeth is in is tightly secured anyways. I will not mention this issue again. - Jaehee gave up.

\- Don't. But what he said does bother me.

\- Excuse me?

\- What he said about my father's girlfriend kidnapping Elizabeth the 3rd to force me into marriage. - Jumin said, not liking to hear the possibility out loud.

\- Oh… he really did say that.

\- it might be possible if she gets help from my father. - Jumin said almost in a whisper.

\- If you are nervous about it, why don't you tighten the security? - I suggested.

\- Yes. - He smiled for me - that seems like a good idea.

\- Isn't the security tight enough already? - Jaehee asked.

\- I'm just preparing for the worst, just like you said.

\- … Oh… are you? But first, look at the time. We should get in.

\- Indeed. Have a nice day, Angelique. - He said taking my hand.

\- You too… - I said blushing - Both of you - I tried to add to not feel so awkward.

I was about to spend a little more time to look at Jumin when I heard the clicking sound of heels hitting the floor just in time to see my boss climbing up the stairs. I was already too beat to deal with that so early.

\- shoot… - I cursed in a very low tone. - Have a good day Mr. Han. - I said loud enough for my boss to hear, but making him and Jaehee confused.

I rushed into the department and sat at my desk. Luckily my boss walked straight to the meeting room, having her attention taken by Jaehee and latter, Jumin, who spent some time to understand my behavior before disappearing into the meeting room.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chpater has a triger warning for heavy language, depression and suicidal thoughts. But it was necessary for biulding up the character. Sorry guys, I hope you still llike it! 3**

* * *

\- Shoot… - I cursed in a very low tone. - Have a good day Mr. Han. - I said loud enough for my boss to hear, but making him and Jaehee confused.

I rushed into the department and sat at my desk. Luckily my boss walked straight to the meeting room, having her attention taken by Jaehee and latter, Jumin, who spent some time to understand my behavior before disappearing into the meeting room.

Half of the day went by with me sleeping behind my monitor at my desk, lunch I went to actually sleep in my car an half at the afternoon I tried to actually work. It was about four-thirty in the afternoon when Jaehee came to my department.

\- Miss Angelique, can I talk to you for a moment? - Jaehee said, trying to stay professional.  
\- Yeah, sure. Anything wrong? - I asked, peaking my boss expression to see if she had to do anything with it.

I just caught her pleased expression while I was following Jaehee out of the room. She looked tired and exhausted, way more than she usually does.

\- I just came back from Mr. Han's home. Thankfully he was there.

\- What? What happened?

\- He bursted out in the middle of the meeting and hasn't been picking up my calls the entire day. So I went to his penthouse to see if he was indisposed or if Sarah had harm him. Thankfully he was unharmed and there was no sight of Sarah.

\- How did he look? - I asked.

\- I can't explain the details… Mr. Han is having a difficult time from the recent events, which is very unlike him. So much so that he cannot even work. I did tell him that he should take a break, but I don't know if that will help much. If felt as if… a deeply rooted problem just exploded.

\- Oh no… - It was all I managed to say.

\- But I'm also worried that Gram Choi might plan something in the meantime. One person's ruin can be another's opportunity. -Jaehee sighed - He… talked about having these tangled threads inside his mind, and to be honest. I couldn't understand what he meant. Perhaps… you might understand him better. You always seem to get him.

\- Thanks for thinking that way. I'd like to talk to him myself… would that be possible? - I asked.

\- I was about to bring that up. I'm so glad that you mentioned it first. - She released an audible sigh of relief. - I'm sorry to ask this of you so suddenly, but could you go to Mr. Han's penthouse as soon as you can? I never thought I would ask this, but since you talked to Mr. Han often, you must know he is not the type to ditch work and hide. I've never seen him so… vulnerable, I can't be sure that this is for the best, but when Mr. han so helplessly talked about he was feeling, I felt that it was you who had to listen to him, not me. So please… help.

I gently held Jaehee's hands, to reassure her that she could count on me.

\- I'll go to him, Jaehee. Thanks for worrying about him. - I said.

\- Thank you for being so understanding. I'm asking because I need him to come back to work, but I'm sure you are helping him with the purest of intentions. I'm sure that it will be a big help to Mr. Han. If you get to the penthouse, tell the security guards you came through Assistant Jaehee Kang and tell them it is related to the RFA. I don't know if this is for the best, but I can't think of anything else. I'll put a stop to all major projects, and look more into Glam Choi and Sarah.

\- Thanks, Jaehee. Just leave Jumin to me. Take care.

\- Thank you. Please take good care of him.

As soon as I was able to leave work, I rushed over Jumin's place. As expected, I was stopped by the bodyguards and just like Jaehee had tipped me, I told them I was there to see Jumin under the RFA name. They didn't let me enter at first, obviously needing to check with him first. It didn't take look before the chief of the body guards came back to give em passage.

This was the first time that I would be seeing Jumin alone. My heart was beating fast, I was trembling head to toe and had a stupid and uncontrollable smile on my face. The bodyguard guided me to the room Jumin was. I expected to see him sitting and having a glass of wine, but he was standing, all put together beside his couch.

\- Jumin. Hello. - I said, trying hard to contain my smile.

\- I didn't know Assitant Kang would send you. God… - He said apologetic, looking at me. - Sorry. I just stared into your eyes.

\- Not a problem. I'm glad to see you are well. - I said, failing my silent task to hold back my smile.

\- I never expected you to come to my house. - His expression softened. - I feel a bit nervous to see you like this.

I smiled to him and the bodyguard closed the door behind us. I moved uncomfortably on my feet, wondering if I should walk to him or not. Thankfully, my doubts were cut short as he walked to me to take me to join him on the sofa.

\- Wasn't it dangerou on your way here? We still haven't caught the hacker. - He asked.

\- I'm safe and sound. Nothing to worry about.

\- Is that so? Then good. - He said before we fell back into silence, looking at each other. - Oh, sorry. I can't help but to keep staring at you. I still can't quite believe it. It would have been better if I went to pick you up.

He looked serious and troubled. To bring him back to me, I gently touched his hand and his focus was back on me. Jumin relaxed a bit again, but kept his serious look on me.

\- I'm absolutely fine. Thank you for worrying. I just hope you don't mind I'm using one of your parking lot spaces for my car.

\- Oh, no. Absolutely not. You can use whichever wherever you want. Anyways… What did you come here for? Tell me if you need anything.

With that sentence, my dirty mind went bananas. I really wanted to say so much I wanted to have with him. I slapped myself inside my mind to keep my cool and get back on track.

\- Jaehee said you seemed to be having a hard time and I should visit you. I came because I got worried. - I smiled.

\- So… she asked that of you. I didn't realize she would make an outrageous request when the hacker's still at large… But I'm quite happy that you are worried about me. - he said with a smile. - Regardless, I'm glad you're here safe. Welcome to my home, Angelique. You seem to have had a long day, so I hope you rest up.

I smiled back at him and looked around the room. This apartment was perfect, luxurious, the most up-to-date tech. The exact representation of "the best that money can buy". It was nice to have some time to appreciate all that surrounded him. Jumin followed me as I looked around, amazed by that scenario.

\- I hadn't had the chance to say it yesterday… but your house is amazing.

\- Do you like it? - He asked me surprised.

\- Yes!

\- I just ordered a buch from a designer store. But I have a private garden at the terrace - He said with a soft smile. - I like to see roses every weekend. Whenever I brought one, Elizabeth seemed very interested. - Jumin made a pause and guided me to another room.

This new room was full of cat related products. Toys, chokers, grooming products, tons of cat food, it was almost a full petstore. At the far end of the room, where supposed to be a cat bed, there was an enormous cage with a white persian cat inside it.

\- Late introductions. This is Elizabeth. I put her in a cage for now. - Jumin said, right before Elizabeth meowed, trying to get his attention.

\- Why did you put her in a cage...? - I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

\- I had no choice but to. I'll explain later. - He released a heavy sigh. - Come to think of it, did you have dinner yet?

\- No. Not yet. I came straight from work. - I confessed.

\- Please, feel at home. I can order anything you want. - He said while he guided me out of Elizabeth's room, back to the previous one. - If it is okay. I'd like for you to stay here today… Just tell me what you want. I can provide you anything. - He kept talking, avoiding eye contact with me. - … I never expected you to come, but now that you're here, I'd hate for you to leave.

At that moment I could not control my body and I hugged him from behind, surprising both of us. The buttons of his vest were cold against my hands, his perfume got recorded into my memory. As soon as I regained my self control back, I released him and gave two steps back. Jumin slowly turned around, calm and composed.

\- oh… I… God… I'm sorry… I don't know what has gotten into me… I guess… I guess I'll wash my hands before diner. - I tried to flee the scene.

\- Yes, proper hygiene is important. I'll accompany you. - He said, taking my hand and guiding me to the lavatory.

Being so close to him, even after what I did, kept my heart racing. I was so excited and nervous to be around him, it was both easy and hard to enjoy his company. Of course I wanted to impress him, but I felt I could be just me. Very different from what my past has taught me.

\- Is there anything wrong? - Jumin asked me.

After him popping me out of my bubble, I realized we were already at the table and he was serving me some juice. The light sound of the fine glass landing on the table gave me the cue to quickly study the meal before saying anything.

\- No. Everything is wonderful. Thank you. - I said, still having some trouble to focus back on him again. - I was just lost in my thoughts.

\- Would you mind sharing it? - Jumin asked.

\- It is nothing important. It does not deserve your attention.

\- Please, there are only a few people whose thoughts interest me. You are one of them. - Jumin tried again with his boyish smile.

I had to laugh and start to interact with the food to hide my smile. He was playing me as if he was playing one of the rich ladies to sign his contracts. I quickly glanced up, just in time to see him doing the same thing.

\- I'm not signing any contract, Jumin. - I laughed. - You can stop playing me around. I'll tell you what I was thinking another time. Today I'm here to take care of you.

\- Take care of me? Why would say that? I am perfectly fine and I can take care of myself. - he said surprised.

\- You are in a roller coaster of emotions. You need someone to vent out. - I smiled for him this time.

\- Perhaps you are right. I'm not used to all of this yet. - He said, sipping his wine.

This time, it was Jumin's turn to be lost inside himself. I waited a few minutes while we dine and when I saw he would take too long to come back, I touched his hand with the tip of my fingers.

\- Jumin, what are you thinking about? - I asked.

\- Oh… It's nothing. - He paused. - Just old memories. - He moved in his chair, trying to put himself back together. - Aren't you sleepy? If you are, you can sleep on the bed. I'll turn off the lights.

Jumin got up and silently asked me to take his hand and follow him. We walked down the hallway, to a double black door which he opened to reveal me his bedroom. Just like I would expect from him, everything looked like it was taken out from the most expensive catalog. The room was clean until pristine, the bed was perfectly done, the contemporary furniture matched his style perfectly, the black and whites on the details made the room more beautiful and impressive. I wanted to peek at his closet and the bathroom of his suite, but I decided to go according to the flow.

In his exemplar gentleman posture, he guided me to the bed and immediately went back to the door.

\- Jumin, wait… Where will you sleep? - I asked before he could leave.

Jumin turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, obviously confused. He was silent for some time, but finally he spoke.

\- I'll be fine, I don't think I'll sleep. I have some things to think about… But nothing for you to worry. - He smiled gently. - Just rest up on my bed.

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep… most likely it was, but at the sametime that he made it look he was talking about work, I had the feeling that it was something else. Beaten by tiredness I ended up laying on the bed. It was so comfortable and I relaxed immediately feeling his perfume on his pillow. Shortly after, Jumin turned off the lights. Suddenly, I felt something strange grow inside me, a part of it was panic, making me want to run away from there, before I ruin everything and the other part was mesmerized by the city landscape extending to the infinity right under my feet. The panic started to grow and I wondered when he would leave the door so I could go home.

\- If you feel uncomfortable at the change of scenery… do you mind if I read for you? - I heard his voice float in the dark.

\- Prease, do. I'll feel more comfortable if I hear your voice. - I said, trying my best to hide the growing panic.

\- I'm glad you want to hear it. - He said, allowing me to breathe again. - Will you wait a sec?

His footsteps echoed through the room, a chair was placed beside the bed and I felt his weight on the bed beside me. I started to shake and hoped he wouldn't notice it. The rouffle of pages being turned followed the sequence and Jumin take a breath to start reading was the last thing before he began.

\- I always sit still on the wooden shelf and stare at the same scenery. I've always stayed still, not moving a single finger. I don't know how long it's been. I stayed still, glancing at people occasionally passing by and looking for something to catch their eyes on the shelf. And I remember that one single moment, when someone held me up. I was an old man with deep wrinkles. I knew this would happen someday. Everyone at the store would have taught the same. We are all destined to be held up by the hands we've never seen and be theirs.

\- It is so sad… -I said in a deep thought. - What is the book about? - I asked.

\- Oh… are you curious? I haven't finished it yet, so I can't tell you everything. This book… - He made a pause. - I know it is funny… but it's one of the books that I don't ever want to finish. I was supposed to finish this book and tell the story to a friend… but that friend is no longer here in this world.

\- Friend? - I was afraid to ask.

\- … I'm talking about Rika. I never took this book out ever since she passed away. But the moment I decided to read to you, I thought of this book. Since you are like Rika. Oh, I don't mean that you look like her.

Maybe Jumin said that because he felt me curling up and tensing over the mattress. The last thing I needed now was to deal with a long not-so-forgotten crush. A tear fell from my eyes, but I tried my best to hide my sadness. Be compared to another woman was something that hurt too bad.

\- But I feel just as curious about you as I was with her. - I could see his smile in the dark. - Amazing that I feel this way.

\- You want to know more about me? - I asked, still tense.

\- Yes, I do. - He smiled again. - I didn't realize it on the messenger. But now that you're right beside me, I want to know you. - He took a deep breath. - You know… Ever since I was young, I could get anything I wanted… Curiosity was just like a whim that visited me temporarily and sporadically. But it was different when Rika and V were here. Every time I met them, they knew something new, something I didn't know. That made me… quite anxious. I still feel that anxiety even to this day. - He made a pause to smile again. - Amazing. You made me turn all my focus on you… Thanks to that, I'll be able to stop thinking about all those troubles. Thank you so much for coming. I feel so good that you are here. I... never want to let you go.

I tried to discreetly dry my hands from my tears and I held Jumin's hand. It was a small gesture that seemed that we both needed that light touch. That second of assurance that we both were there. He pulled my hand closer to his face, planting a gentle kiss on my fingers. His eyes glistened in the dark.

\- One day, once I finish reading this book to you… I feel as if all my threads will untangle. - He looked me in the eyes, guessing I might me confused. - Oh. You won't know what I'm talking about. I'll explain later… It seems I've kept you up. Go to sleep now, young lady.

\- As if you were much older than me. - I giggled.

\- Either way, please rest. I don't want you to have a bad night in my house. - He chuckled. - Good night, Angelique. - He said, walking to the door.

\- Good Night, Jumin.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chpater has a triger warning for depression, suicide and abusive language. Angain, it was necessary for biulding up the character. Sorry guys, I'll try to right some lighter chapters to compensate 3**

* * *

\- One day, once I finish reading this book to you… I feel as if all my threads will untangle. - He looked me in the eyes, guessing I might me confused. - Oh. You won't know what I'm talking about. I'll explain later… It seems I've kept you up. Go to sleep now, young lady.

\- As if you were much older than me. - I giggled.

\- Either way, please rest. I don't want you to have a bad night in my house. - He chuckled. - Good night, Angelique. - He said, walking to the door.

\- Good Night, Jumin.

I heard the door close and I closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep. At first it was a sleepless night, almost comfortable. But at some point I started dreaming and the dreams became nightmares. By this point of my life I was already used to it, I have those kind of dreams almost every night. This time it was different, in my dream, I was with the RFA and they started disappearing one by one, the last being Jumin. Then a soundless voice stated to talk.

\- You know you are no good. You will ruin your life, like you did before. There will be no escape. The lives of those men are more important than you. There won't be anywhere for you to run away.

I ran from that voice, but got to nowhere. A sinister laugh echoed in my dream, I tried to fight, I tried to speak, but I was hopeless and was being drained out of my existence. Paralyzed, I fell and thought that there would be no escape for me.

\- You whore. You are trying to flee from your past by dancing on rich man's lap. You are the cheap woman I always knew you were. Oh…. When he finds out your evil plan…. I just can't wait…

At this point I couldn't breathe, there was a pressure over my body and it was as if I was wrapped in plastic. I tried to make a sound for someone to help me, I tried to scream, but I failed to do it all. Another voice joined the chorus. It called my name while the first kept laughing.

\- How long will it take until he finds out? - The first voice asked.

\- Angelique... - The second called.

\- Will you destroy him like you destroyed me?

\- Angelique.

\- And when you do… Will you be able to live with the image of your boyfriend hanging from a rope?

\- Angelique!

I was choking from the lack of air, still unable to move and to breathe, almost sure I was going to die. In my last attempt to wake up I tried once again to regain my body, but it was in vain. I gave up at that moment and hoped to my death to be quick.

\- Angelique! Wake up! - I heard Jumin shout.

His voice brought me back to reality, my body relaxed and I took a long deep breath, inflating my lungs once again. Finally I found Jumin's eyes. He was on top of me, holding me by the shoulders, he was worried about what was happening and was panting as much as I was. Our foreheads touched, him relieved and I still catching my breath.

\- Thank you… - I gasped.

\- A good thing I came in to prepare to go to work. - Jumin said. His breath smelled like wine. - What happened? You have sleep paralysis?

\- No. I just have way too many nightmares. This was the first time.

\- Are you sure? Were you having a nightmare? - He asked again.

\- Yes to both. Nothing to be concerned about. - I tried to calm him down.

\- How could I not worry? - He asked hugging me.

Slowly he started to release me from his embrace, we had realized how close we were from each other. The kiss was imminent. The corners of our mouth touched lightly, but both of us pulled away, controlling our instincts. We knew it wasn't the time, we had to wait.

\- You should freshen up. I'll lend you one of my shirts while I send someone to buy you new clothes. - Jumin said, releasing me with care and getting off the bed.

\- A shower sounds nice… but there is no need for the new clothes, thanks…

\- Nonsense. Go to the shower and I'll make some calls. You are also staying in for the day, I'll ask my doctor to come check on you.

\- Jumin…

\- Please, don't make me use the "boss card". - Jumin crossed his arms, still concerned. - that would be bad for us both.

\- Yes, of course.

Jumin guided me to his bathroom and gave me permission to use whatever I liked. The room was amazing, the black tiles against the white porcelain and the stainless steel iron work was so fancy that made me feel tiny. The double sinks, a double tub, a gigantic mirror and the dream-like waterfall shower behind the tempered glass wall made my jaw drop. Jumin observed the surroundings as if it was the first time that he saw it, the double sink catching his attention more than anything.

\- A waterfall shower! Oh. My GOD! - I exaggerated my reaction to pop him out of his bubble.

Jumin crossed his arms over his chest, a little cross from my exaggerated reactions. He just observed me run around, impressed with everything.

\- And this tub! - I said to myself, pointing to the tub with both of my hands. - Woooow!

\- I don't see why you are so impressed. It is just a bathroom. - Jumins said dry.

\- I'll take you to my place and show you what is "just a bathroom"….

I paralyzed on my feet. Did I just say what I think I said? Turning around slowly, I saw Jumin blushing slightly and I couldn't contain myself from doing the exact same thing.

\- I'm sorry… - I started.

\- It is settled. Tonight we go to your house. Now Freshen up. I'll get ready to make us some pancakes. - He said getting out of the bathroom and before I could do anything.

Not having other choice, I undressed and went to the shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles and I relaxed a bit more. I used Jumin's shampoo to clean my hair that was soaked in sweat. When I got out, the smell of fresh made pancakes started to fill the air. I spied outside just to be be sure he was the one making them and I changed to his shirt and a pair of his boxers he had left on top of it. I folded my own clothes to have something to take them to the laundry room to have something to change on my way back.

I rolled the sleeves of the shirt of to my elbow and went to the kitchen. There, Jumin was focused on the cooking, giving me the opportunity to sneak behind him to the laundry. Luckily, there was a maid there who helped me to use the fancy appliance. Trying to sneak my way back, he caught me in the act.

\- I didn't notice you walking by. - He smiled. - A true lady has light footsteps, I presume.

\- My mother said I have cat feet. I always scared her. - I said, looking at the pancakes. - oh!... and… thank you for the boxers... I had forgotten about that small detail.

Jumin's eyes burned, he reached his hand behind my lower back and spared a second before guiding me to dining room and to the food once again. He sat on the opposite side from me, taking a sip from the wine he had served for him.

\- It is nothing. You haven't come prepared for a sleepover. It is the least I can do. - Jumin said.

\- And on that matter. I know you said for me to stay in, but today is the photoshoot for your campaign. I have to be on site to coordinate things. - I said, trying to not devour the delicious pancakes in one go.

\- I'll be there. There is nothing to worry about.

\- Jumin. I have a job to care for. I can't simply miss a day.

\- You will have medical excuse. - Jumin insisted.

\- Jumin, I have to. And if you will be there, you can keep an eye on me.

\- That sounds reasonable. I can work with that.

\- Great! I'll be late. I have to go home and change to something fresh.

Jumin crossed his arms and looked serious at me. It took some time more to convince him I was and would be fine from now on. When we finished eating, my phone beeped for some replies from the guests from the RFA party. I logged into the app, silently thanking for it still be in choice options and quickly logged in the chat after that. There I found an excited Jumin typing in the chatroom.

 _Angelique entered the chatroom_

Jumin: I made pancakes for a beautiful lady.

Jumin: Isn't quite funny,

Jumin: that we're both logged in the messenger when we're at the same place?

 _Jaehee Kang entered the chatroom_

Jaehee: Mr. Han!

Jaehee: Finally, you're logged in.

Jaehee: I've waited for you.

Jumin: Good morning.

Jaehee:This isn't the time to say good morning.

Angelique: Did you go to work?

Jaehee: Yes, "only I" came to work.

Jaehee: Mr. Han

Jumin: Yes?

Jaehee: I did read that you wouldn't be coming to work because of Elizabeth.

Jaehee: **but I sincerely hope that you will.**

Jumin: Is something wrong?

Jaehee: Nothing is "wrong".

Jaehee: but there is a huge pile of documents that must be signed.

Jaehee: *Sigh emoticon*

Jaehee: … but I'm very sure that is not important to you right now.

Angelique: You will need to give a better excuse if you want him to come to work ^^;;

Jaehee: I'm not giving an excuse. It's fact.

Jaehee: And I shouldn't be "making" him come to work. He "should" come to work.

Jaehee: Right now at the office,

Jaehee: people are constantly talking about

Jaehee: The article that was released about you and Sarah.

Jaehee: He's missing work to prepare for the wedding.

Jaehee: That's what been coming out of people's mouth!

Jumin: How ridiculous.

Jaehee: Yes.

Jaehee: More reason why you have to show up at the office

Jaehee: and stop unnecessary rumors from getting around.

Angelique: Preparing for the wedding… That is not pleasant.

Jaehee: Yes!

Jaehee: The media is free to talk about whatever they want,

Jaehee: but you should stop your won employees from gossiping.

Jaehee: Not only for Angelique, but Elizabeth as well,

Jaehee: I'm sure she will be sad that such rumors are going around at your own workplace.

Jumin: Do you think so?

Jaehee: Yes! She will be distraught!

Jaehee: Isn't that true, Angelique?

Angelique: Nothing good can come out from such rumors getting around…

Jumin: I see…

Jumin: I can't let this affect Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jaehee: Yes!

Jaehee: I'm not asking much.

Jaehee: Please just make an appearance at the office. ^^

Jumin: but

Jaehee: but?

Jaehee: But what?

Jumin: What if someone kidnaps Elizabeth the 3rd while I am gone?

Angelique: I'll take her with me! Go ahead.

Jaehee:*Smile Emoticon*

Jaehee: That is such a good idea

Jaehee: *Smile Emoticon*

Jaehee: Don't you feel much safer if someone you trust is guarding her?

Jaehee: Especially if it's Angelique.

Jumin: Yes… I can trust Angelique.

Jaehee: That's it!

Jaehee: Then leave her and come to work!

Angelique: I agree. You can't ignore your work because of this.

Jaehee: Angelique! Thank you!

Jaehee: *singing emoticon*

Jeahee: **You can't ignore your work.**

Jumin: hmm…

Jumin: Wait.

Jumin: I'm thinking.

Jaehee: *... Emoticon*

Jaehee: Whatever you may be thinking,

Jaehee: **I hope you decide to come to the office**.

Jumin: Alright.

Jumin: I'll contact you once I finish thinking.

Jumin: Oh.

Jumin: Angelique just finished eating.

Jumin: We were supposed to be eating together.

Jumin: Then good bye.

Jaehee: I haven't prayed in a while but I should…

Jaehee: so that he comes to work.

Jaehee: *crying emoticon*

Jaehee: God… I have to leave because of a meeting.

Jaehee: Angelique… Please, convince Mr. Han.

Angelique: I'll try. Go ahead, Jaehee.

Jaehee: Yes! Thank you!

Jaehee: I'll get going.

Jaehee: Anyways… Please help him make the right decision…

\- Angelique... - Jumin Called. - Your sleepy eyes look very cute. I haven't noticed he was looking at me. - He made a pause. I have something I want to say to you. Do you have a moment?

My mind went blank for a moment and I forgot what he was supposed to say now. My heart skipped a beat. I had to clear my throat in an attempt to get back to normal. God, that man makes me be on my toes all the time. He guided me back to his room and my knees started to shake. What was he thinking?

\- Yes, go ahead. - I said.

\- You read what Assistant Kang said earlier, right? I can't just sit and let strange rumors get around in my office. Of course, I will tell the bodyguards everything and I'll come back as soon as I can. If you take Elizabeth the 3rd, I'll feel safe while I'm gone. Will you be okay?

I started to feel the panic rise again inside me. It was time to Elizabeth run away. I hadn't thought about that it was my last opportunity to spare him the pain. But it would be for the best? Should I let Elizabeth go? Should I hold her? Only if that were not a choice, I would feel less bad about it.

\- Yes, I'll take care of her. - I said, feeling my stomach sink. - Don't worry and go.

\- You have a beautiful heart.

Jumins words felt like arrows piercing my body. The last thing I was feeling now was that I was a good person. I wanted to cry in desperation so bad, but I kept on smiling and said nothing in return. Maybe it would buy me time to take out the gigantic knot in my throat.

\- Elizabeth the 3rd is important to me. But that's how much I trust you… So I won't have to be anxious while taking care of work. If everything goes well in the morning, why don't we go shopping in the afternoon? There is an outfit I'd like to buy for you. - He smiled. - A queen should have clothes fit for a queen. This is what my father have taught me since I was a little boy.

\- Thank you for saying so, but don't worry about me and do what you have to do. - I smiled back.

\- Yes, thank you for understanding. I'll make sure to make it up to you. If anything happens before we meet, you know to call me, right? - Jumin said. - You have to let me know if anyone tries to do anything to you. Of course, nothing like that will happen I'm sure… Just wait a minute. I'll introduce you to the chief of security.

As Jumin picked his phone to call the chief, I felt my stomach spin. I had bad panic attacks before, but that was one of the worst and it was too hard to keep a straight face to not burden him more. Everytime he peeked at me, I tried to flash him a smile and look outside the gigantic window of the living room.

\- … Yes., It's me. Please come to Elizabeth's room I'd like you to meet someone. - He said over the phone, hanging up shortly after. We started to go to his pet's room. - He'll be there soon, I haven't even introduced you to any of the body guards here. They'll have to know your face to give you complete protection, so you should meet him.

\- How should I take care of Elizabeth? - I asked.

\- She's inside the cage, so there won't be much for you to do. I'll give her food before I go, so if I don't meet you until the afternoon, you can give her more. I'll show you how to give her food. - He said, grabbing her a bowl of cat food. - First you open the cage. Take out the food bowl… and give her the food. The food is under the bar table in the kitchen.

Elizabeth started meowing instantly as soon she saw Jumin. She tried desperately to get his attention, to show him she was stressed from being confined in such tiny space, compared to the freedom of roaming freely the entire penthouse.

\- Elizabeth the 3rd, today's food is for your weight loss. You haven't been moving much in the cage. You will spend the morning with Angelique. She's a nice person so I hope you get to know her better.

Elizabeth meowed more again and I kneeled in front of the cage to take a good look at her. Her fur is beautiful, but it didn't seem a good idea to try to stroke her at the moment. Her sapphire blue eyes showed unhappiness and desire to get out of there.

\- She looks tired inside the cage… When will let her free? - I asked.

\- I don't intend to keep her inside the cage forever. You don't seem to like the cage. I quite like it. - He looked at me with the corner of his eyes. - Anyway, please take care of Elizabeth the 3rd wile I'm gone. You know which food to give her now, right? You won't have to do anything else other than that.

Someone knocked on the door firmly. Jumin turned around and suddenly I felt shy for what I was wearing, or the lack of clothes I was supposed to wear. Jumin pulled me closer to him and I saw his eyes burn again.

\- Mr. Han, did you call for me?

\- The chief of security is here… - He told me. - Come in. - He said loud enough to he person outside the room. - You can leave the door open.

\- Alright. - The person said.

An older man with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a black suit came into the room. He looked at me, head to toe, obviously judging me for the exact reason I feared a second before. I tired to hide a bit behind Jumin, but he kept me by his side. Elizabeth meowed again, tormented by being forgotten.

\- Oh… You let the cat out. - The chief of security said.

\- Once she finished eating, I'll put her back in the cage for Angelique to take with her. But first I'll be out for a while. While I'm gone, please make sure to give proper protection to Angelique here. Please, remember her face.

I blushed. Having someone looking at me so intently was disconcerting. I heard Elizabeth meow behind me and I tried to try to hold her, but Jumin's hand around me kept me in place.

\- I did see her when she entered. It is nice to meet you, Angelique. If anything happens, you can call fo me anytime.

I nodded to the chief of security in agreement. He was only doing his job after all, I had to get over his judgement at some point. The two man starte chatting again. I should have been taking notes, there was no much new stuff I had to do and I know I wouldn't remember it all.

\- But Mr. Han… - The chief started

\- I'll take question later. If my father, Sarah, Glam Choi, any one of these three visits me, call me first.

\- Er, Mr. Han, I'm sorry to interrupt you but!

\- what is it?

\- Something white just moved at a very fast speed just now!

\- What? - Jumin said confused.

\- No… - My eyes were wide open. - Elizabeth? - I ran out of the room to try to grab her.

Those two delayed a little to come out of the room, I was already full speed behind Elizabeth, but could not find her anywhere. Jumin called my name, but I was already jumping a couch towards the entrance door which was slightly ajar when I saw it. The Chief of security was screaming orders on his com to all bodyguards to sechan the one who had left the door open.

\- Lead me to the security room where I can see all CCTV screens of the hallway and lobby. Finding my cat is top priority. - Jumin said, fastening his cuffs.

\- Yes, sir.

\- I'll help you find her! - I said, still pumped from adrenaline.

\- No. You stay here for the moment. Soon I'll delegate a bodyguard to accompany you during the day. If you don't accept I'll be very troubled. Alright? - Jumin pressed the bridge of his nose. - God… keep calm… - He looked at me with his gray eyes. - I'll come back with Elizabeth the 3rd. Just be safe. I'll be back soon.

Jumin disappeared to go to search for his cat. The one I knew where it would be.


	8. Chapter 8

\- No. You stay here for the moment. Soon I'll delegate a bodyguard to accompany you during the day. If you don't accept I'll be very troubled. Alright? - Jumin pressed the bridge of his nose. - God… keep calm… - He looked at me with his gray eyes. - I'll come back with Elizabeth the 3rd. Just be safe. I'll be back soon.

Jumin disappeared to go to search for his cat. The one I knew where it would be.

I Logged quickly in the chat, I didn't care who was there. I just threw the "Elizabeth is missing" bomb and tried to make myself useful. The maid took forever to give me back my clothes, and I already saw ads on the TV to find Elizabeth. Thank goodness it was one of the photos that Seven took of her. Finally Jumin came back home. I noticed he had a bit of rage hair going on, but he looked as composed as ever.

\- Thank goodness I caught you here. If you had left before I came back… - He said holding my hands. - I'm sorry coming home so late… You were safe.

\- What about Elizabeth?

\- I couldn't find her. - He sighed. - I can't believe this… I can't believe that I still haven't found her… She could have left the building. Cats can get around places that most people can't see, so she must have found a way.

He released my hands and stroked his hair before adjusting his tie and his cuffs. Jumin was really stressed, you could sense it. Even if he tried to hide the best he could, it was visible that he was reaching his limit.

\- She even avoided the thermal cameras. Do you think she ran that fast? I honestly have never seen her run so fast… She always used to stretch leisurely at home. Over there… on the center of that sofa, she'd meow every morning looking toward my bed. I can't believe that she is not here… I wish this were a dream.

He looked at me again, his gray eyes looking for some guidance and help. I hugged him by the neck, pulling him closer, hiding his face on the side of my neck. He held me tight by my lower back.

\- Don't be so sad. We will find her. - I said to him.

\- Yes, we will. - He whispered. - Alive or not.. We will find her.

He straightened back up and I pulled him to sit beside me on the couch as he continued to vent out.

\- But more than that… I can't accept the fact that she tried to run away from me. I feel like all the love I gave her for years have gone to waste. - We laced our fingers. - How do I express how I'm feeling right now…? I feel as if I've been betrayed… this bitter sadness that eats away a part of my heart. Why am I like this? It's very unlike me. Angelique, can't you stay a bit longer with me?

\- I'll be here until you feel better, Jumin. You can trust me.

\- Thank you, Angelique… - He finally smiled and kissed my hand. - It hasn't been long since we've met, I don't want to burden you… damn… It's hard to control my emotions. I'm sorry I can't be peaceful. I hate myself like this. It is the first time I feel like I'm hitting rock bottom.

Both me and Jumin were startled by one of his security guards entering the room. He looked a bit shocked and unsure what to do. Finally he posed with his arms behind his back and decided to only do his job.

\- Mr. Han, Miss Sarah has come for you.

\- The worst woman at the worst timing. - Jumin complained.

\- Sarah says she knows something about Elizabeth the 3rd. - The security revealed.

\- what does she know?

\- Er… she says that she must tell you face to face.

Jumin crossed his arms absolutely unhappy with the fact he would have to deal with Sarah at this very moment. Discreetly I grabbed my phone and prepared the record app. That conversation, I knew it would be good to record it.

\- I don't want to let that woman in and I'm sure what she has to say is a lie… but should I let her in? What do you think, Angelique?

\- Nothing bad will come out of hearing some information. You can judge whether or not what she says is helpful. - I said. I just wanted to get her on the lie.

\- Thank you for believing in me. It is highly likely that she thinks of this situation as an opportunity.. If I think the information she provides is useless, then that will give me a reason to never see her face again… I wish that woman just say "I have ELizabeth the 3rd. Give me your money." like a villain. Let's hope for it.

I nod and wait to Jumin clears Sarah's entrance. I hit record on my phone and I lock the screen, keeping holding it. Jumin walked to the door to not let her enter the room completely, just enough for her to see him. I heard the sound of Sarah's bracelets as she walked and almost could see the evil smile on her face.

\- Jumin! On my~! - Her voice disgusted me. - You look so tired! But no need to worry. I, Sarah, am here so everything will be solved. Can I come in?

\- First, let me hear what you have to say. - Jumin said in a tone cold as an iceberg.

\- You are going to keep me here standing? That's mean even with the depressing situation. All the security guards are watching ~ I want to talk to you alone~! And! If someone has taken the trouble to visit you, shouldn't you at least say hello? I'm about to feel quite upset.

\- Hello. I highly admire your tenacity. - Jumin said bored to death.

\- Tenacity…? An-anyways, loosen up that face! After I found out that you lost your cat, I've been calling everywhere to tell me if they see a cat like Elizabeth.

\- And? - Jumin asked emotionless.

\- And then, not ten minutes later, I gotta a call saying they found the cat! How lucky, don't you think? See, you and I are meant to be with each other. You lost something and I found it. What would you do without me~? Haha.

I growled low and Jumin quickly looked at me with the corners of his eyes. Sarah had hit several of my weak spots and I was feeling such deep anger towards her that it was almost impossible to control it.

\- where is the cat? - Jumin aske, looking at Sarah again.

\- It's not with me yet ~ There is a photo… do you want to see it? - Sarah tried.

\- Yes, I do.

\- but are you still going to keep me here outside? I'll show it to you when I get it, okay?

\- I will see the photo first.

\- I'll show you when I get in! - Sarah lost it.

\- Don't force your way in! Mr. Han… Are you okay, sir? - The security guards asked.

\- I'm fine. God. If you want to come in so desperately, then I suppose I have no choice.

\- Call me if anything happens.

I growled again and gave a step forward. Jumin looked at me again. I should be looking like an animal. My back was arched, my fingers were bent if they were claws. My face was contorted. I had to control myself. Now wasn't the time for that, but Sarah had pushed so many of my boundaries….

\- I will. - Jumin said and the guards cleared the way.

\- I'm not a stranger you know! I just want to enter my fianceé's house! What's the fuss all about!? - Sarah asked while looking at the security, before finding me. - what? But who is that woman?

\- Show me the photo. - Jumin demanded, ignoring everything she said.

\- Your hidden lover? - Sarah asked. I had to give her that. I still looked like we had sex.

I had to think quick. I was recording the whole thing. I had to help Jumin and clear things for him.

\- It's nothing like that… First show us the photo of Elizabeth. - I said.

\- Oh my, look at that girl lying to her teeth! - Sara said.

Crap. She was good. I had to be better than her.

\- What the hell are you doing in my fianceé's house in the middle of the day? - Sarah cornered me.

\- … Who's whose fianceé? - Jumin intervene.

\- Jumin, no need to be shy. I know everything~. I'm sure she is just a hookup. I'm not a woman who makes fusses about these things. - I had to bite my tongue to keep me from raging out on her. - You work in the big league. I'm sure this is nothing. It's fine. Marriage is much sacred bond than meaningless desire. I'm old enough to know everything. - Sarah said, receiving an angry look from Jumin. - Alright, alright. Don't look at me like that~! You will feel much better if I show you the photo. Now, here! It's her, right?

Sarah showed a photo of a white persian cat that clearly said "Not Elizabeth". Neither me nor Jumin said a word. The silence was enough to clue her how offensive that was.

\- It's Elizabeth. - Sarah said.

\- Unfortunately, it's not. - Jumin said back.

\- What? Look closer! All cats kind look alike. White fur and blue eyes! It's her. What do you mean it's not her? - Sarah tried to fake she was offended. - Maybe.. The photo didn't come out as well? It might be Elizabeth if you actually see her. Do you want to go see her with me?

\- I must refuse. - Jumin kept his stone-cold tone.

\- You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a similar looking cat in such a short time! Jumin, are you really going to be this rude? - Sarah said.

\- I'm afraid I cannot see you off… I will call someone to escort you. - Jumin announced.

\- You should at least offer your fianceé a cup of tea~!

\- That will not happen. And I hope we do not have to see each other ever again. I will tell father about what happened today.

\- e-ever again...? What!? Are you breaking up with me?

\- break up? How strange of you to say that when we have never been together. If you thought that exchanging a few words was being together, then you are delusional. In addition, that photo of a cat can easily be found online. You must be very confident of my father's support to shamelessly walk into my house with such a photo. - Jumin destroyed her.

\- I… I must have been tricked… !

\- Will you please leave? I do not wish to further waste my time, as I must find my cat. I will tell father that you brought a fake photo of my cat to win over my affections. If my father has any sense left in him at all, he will stop talking about the marriage.

\- Wait, Jumin, don't try to call off the marriage on your own! - Sarah pleaded. - Is it because of that woman? I'm going to tell Mr. Han first! That you have another woman!

Jumin remained silent, obviously plotting something. The tension on the room was heavy. Me and Sarah could barely breathe.

\- What, you two are in love or something? That assistant didn't mention anything like this! - She looked at Jumin who said nothing. Then she came back at me. - hey! If you think you're going to get a Frada bag by being with him, make sure I don't catch you! I don't know where you came from, but rich families have a reputation to keep up! So don't you even think about doing something funny!

\- Sarah, I'm just a friend. Please watch what you say. - I played again.

Inside my mind, I was laughing. How could she say such thing if she was the one trying to destroy the Han's. Or could that be heavy consciousness? No.. It would be too much of a stretch to think she would feel bad for someone else other than her. And to think that in Seven's route Jumin had to deal with Glam Choi either way (Yeah, I played it before Jumin's ¬¬).

\- Friend...? Friend when you are alone with him at his house? And it looks like you spent the night here. And what are those pancakes!? It's so obvious!

\- Oh! I forgot to clean the plates this morning. I should have called a maid. - Jumin said as if someone had just called a missed dirty spot.

\- Are you pretending you can't see me now? - Sarah raged at Jumin. - Jumin! How could you do this to me!? Mr. Han loves you so much… How could you be so rude to me when he picked me! I just can't leave like this!

\- … You are hurting my ears. Seriously, why did my father bring this woman?

\- I'm hurting your ears? Then listen to me!

\- I wanted to end this quickly since Angelique is watching… but this reminds me of an episode in a soap opera.

\- Wh-what are you saying?

\- This has become unnecessary troublesome, but I'll do it for my father. Your fake tears… your timid threats...it is all so cliche that I can't help but laugh.

\- I mean it! I'm really going to tell Mr. Han. No use stopping me now. - Sarah said.

\- I can guarantee you that your threats are pointless to me. I've gone this multiple times in the past. You should use your energy on something else in life… Giving you advice will only be a waste of time so let's stop it at that…

\- Wh-what are you talking about? Anyways, you are mad at me right now, right? Just be honest!

\- Not yet. I do not get angry very often. - Jumin explained. - But you annoyed me enough to make me talk. I know very well from experience that people lie you will do whatever takes to get what you want. You will have the right skills and even the spontaneity to do it… But people like you easily fall into nihilism once you've acquired that wealth you so coveted. - Jumin kept going on. - I… felt pity. A life filled with pointlessness. But I suppose that's the life you want?

\- Wh-What?

\- I had all the wealth ever since I was born. - Jumin said serious. - Do you want some? A couple million? Is that what you want? - Jumin asked, making Sarah surprised. Nicely played, Jumin! - Tell me. If you ask me for it, I might give it to you. You need money right? It's nothing to me.

\- Jumin… I think you're too emotional right now. Are you okay…!? - I said, pretending I had fell for his theater.

\- I'm fine, Angelique. - Jumin smiled at me.

\- You-you're being too harsh! Can you write me a check right now? - Sarah asked.

\- I do not like talking about impossible things. - Jumin said.

\- So you mean it? Th-then about 3 million. Then I'll say no to the marriage. With the condition I'll put it nicely to Mr. Han. This will be better, I suppose. It's a win-win then.

\- … Got you. - Jumin gave a sly smile.

\- Why are you smiling? - Sarah asked.

\- I just repeated some lines from a soap opera I watched. It's funny that you're almost replaying that scene for me. Apparently, it's a very popular TV show these days.

\- What?! You were messing with me?!

\- Yes. - Jumin said.

\- God…! Who the hell you think you are?

\- Unfortunately, I'll be charged with embezzlement if I use company assets for personal means. I'm not keen on being behind iron bars.

\- Are you out of your mind? - Sarah screamed at Jumin.

\- Yes. You managed to come here with a fake photo of my cat you found online and insult my dear Angelique. My joke is only fair, don't you think?

\- I've never insulted her! And the cat photo…! I… I was tricked too! And isn't rude that you let another woman in your house when you're engaged?! And at that, such an average girl…!

\- Angelique is not an average girl. What you see isn't everything. You won't understand even if I explain it to you. It seems we have no more to talk about. Why don't you leave? - Jumin said.

\- No! I can't leave like this! - Sarah shouted. - This isn't fair…! No!

\- I don't know what is not fair, but if you do not wish to leave, I will use you to do what I want.

\- What are you talking about? - Sarah asked, making me remember what is coming next.

\- There was something I wanted to do… but I just couldn't come up with a proper excuse. But this seemed to happen in soap operas.

\- What's with the whole soap opera thing!? God, so childish! - Sarah pouted.

Jumin stood right in front of me. He looked serious and thoughtful. I had to do my best to hide any kind of wrong emotion I shouldn't be showing now.

\- Angelique I'm sorry. It seems you'll have to excuse me. I had no other choice to let her out… Yes, let's put it at that. And… I was going to end up doing it soon anyways.

Jumin held me by the waist and with his other hand he pulled my chin closer to his face and we kissed. Finally we kissed. The adrenaline rush made my body tingle and my senses heightened. His lips were soft, but his kiss was firm. Sarah's gasp was the last thing I heard before I gave into him and crossed my arms behind his head. In the background Sarah screamed something, but my focus was on Jumin and apparently his focus was on me. We just kissed for some time before I felt Jumin smile.

\- Your lips are so warm and soft. And… I think I smell a bit of the pancake? - He gave me a quick peck. - You are cute, Angelique. - Jumin said before kissing me again.

\- how...! I've never been so insulted!

\- God… finally she is leaving. - jumin whispered.

Sarah left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Me and Jumin remained kissing more, this time more relaxed. Slowly we broke apart and he smiled.

\- Jumin.. - I called.

\- To be honest… I wanted to kiss you from the first moment I saw you. I'm sorry if that was so sudden.

I held his face and I kissed him again. This time it was more urgent, maybe I felt I could get back the lost time and the opportunities we missed. Jumin responded me, because I felt his shirt going up my back under his hands. I broke us apart before we jumped to the next part without me saying something.

\- Me too.. It was too hard to let you go everytime we almost kissed… - I said. - But… there is Elizabeth we should be worried about now… - I said, trying to regain composure.

Jumin held me against him and I remembered my recording. I unlocked the phone, stopped the recording and cut it from where Sarah left us. No one needed to hear our private love confessions. Jumin looked surprised but still kissed me yet.

\- you recorded? - he asked.

\- Yes. For safety. - I placed my phone on the couch and Jumin hugged me again. - Is this appropriate… when Elizabeth is missing?

\- This has nothing to do with that. It's my emotions. And Elizabeth isn't here, but you are. - He gave me a light peck on the lips. - oh… I just realized something. That you are indeed different from Elizabeth the 3rd. The special person who can understand me… Who I can touch and kiss and understand what I'm saying. I've known this for a while now. That I need someone like you, not a cat. And seeing you right in front of my eyes… I feel like I've finally gotten what I wanted. I don't want to be a fool who loses what he need. - Our foreheads touched before he continued. - Elizabeth the 3rd… Even if I find her again, she is just a cat. But you're different. You can soak in all of my emotions. You can be mine. That makes me so happy.

We couldn't get enough of each other. That is what I expected from him, this intensity. We kissed for some time more. His hand cupped the back of my head as he kept on pulling me closer to him. These baby steps I have to walk are starting to get on my nerves. I needed more of him and I had to wait until after the party to talk about it. I broke the kiss to try to get some air, to control myself before I gave too much of a big step.

\- Jumin...first we need to calm down… - I said, just to get a spontaneous "do we?" from him. God, that man. - You were worried by Elizabeth a minute ago!

\- I've never been so sure of my feelings. Now that Elizabeth isn't here… it must be ironic that I'm so happy. But I've realized what I truly wanted thanks to my cat going missing. I want you. And I want you to want me too. I mean this.

\- Jumin… I want you…. I want you so bad it hurts…

Jumin face was buried on my neck and hands came from my back to the buttons of the shirt I was wearing. I was almost as lost in desire as he was. My hands also traveled to the buttons of his jacket and his vest. He was already three buttons down when I managed to get away from him.

\- But I think any relationship needs time… - What the hell am I doing? - Let's think about it. - Please, someone stop me. - First, let's find Elizabeth. - The only reasonable part to what I've said.

\- I can understand if you need time. Just don't leave my side right now. - He hugged me amorously. - I'll try to be the man that can do anything for you. That's…That's what everyone expected from me ever since i was little. Angelique… I won't say much. Even if it takes time I want to have everything that you are. So just stay here with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, guys! This chapter was time to spice things up a little bit. I have a lot of smut prepared for future chapters, so I'm startig the warmups. One who isn't old enought to read smut and/or does not like it, I'll put a trigger warning right here.**

 **Also, if you beautiful people think this story is getting too long, please, let me know. I have everything planed up to chapter 14 and they still haven't got marred yet. I can speed things up or not, so please, review/coment. :D**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

\- but I think any relationship needs time… - What the hell am I doing? - Let's think about it. - Please, someone stop me. - First, let's find Elizabeth. - The only reasonable part to what I've said.

\- I can understand if you need time. Just don't leave my side right now. - He hugged me amorously. - I'll try to be the man that can do anything for you. That's…That's what everyone expected from me ever since i was little. Angelique… I won't say much. Even if it takes time I want to have everything that you are. So just stay here with me.

\- As much as I would love to spend the entire day with you. I have an important photoshoot to do.

\- We can always reschedule. - Jumin said, trying to seduce me. - Please stay with me.

\- We will be together again later.

\- You are right. But I insist on you taking one of the body guards with you. We don't know what those two women may be plotting right now.

\- Fine. I can give you that. See you later, then? - I leaned to kiss him.

\- Of course. - He responded with a kiss.

I held the shirt closed and went to retrieve my own clothes. After getting his permission, I kidnaped Jumin's shirt and boxers for the day. Me and Jumin parted ways and I just bought a new tank top to wear under the shirt, just not to do a complete walk of shame to work. As soon as I arrived at work, the bodyguard brought everyone's eyes on me. I rushed to the other RFA members and started doing the photoshoot.

Zen had done a wonderful job coaching Yoosung and most of the pictures went smoothly. I was halfway through when my boss found me at the site. She looked at me as she had won the lottery. She was walking straight at me, ready to make a scene.

\- Angelique, where were you this morning? - She asked.

\- I had an emergency. A friend wasn't feeling well and he is a very shut in friend and I'm the only one able to reach for him. - I explained vaguely.

\- Why didn't you sent me a message?

\- So much had happened. I barely had time to eat. - Just realizing I had forgotten to have lunch.

\- To help you with that. I want you to clean your desk and go eat something. You are fired.

The other RFA members gasped loudly and started to scream with my boss in protest. My body went numb for a second. My fingers tingle, the world went mute and my head started to both panic and work. I'm sure Jumin wouldn't want to date me anymore. The CEO of an international company won't love an unemployed woman. I'm sure he would consider me just a gold digger now. With the last bit of dignity I had left, I took a deep breath, set aside the camera and went to pick up my stuff. After I collected all of my belongings I said my goodbyes to all of my coworkers and looked at my desk for the last time. As I walked out, a large amount of people from other departments came to see me and wish me luck before I went to my car.

That day was being one hell of an emotional roller-coaster. The last thing I needed now was to explain to Jumin why I was placing all of my junk in the car and obviously, that is what was about to happen.

\- Angelique? What is happening here? - I heard Jumin's voice behind me.

\- I'm going home… - I said, trying to sound strong but not turning to look at him.

\- Going home…? - He started again.

\- I just fired her. - My _former_ boss explained.

\- Why? - Jumin asked.

\- Abandoning her work post. She was late for attend to your project. I'll just leave the most responsible people on your project, Sir.

\- Is that so? - Jumin made a pause. - Assistant Kang. I want to review the papers right away.

\- Yes, Mr. Han. - Jaehee said.

\- Well… I'll be off. - I finally turned around. - I'll see you later Jumin? There's some stuff about the party that I need your help. - I slapped my boss with my proximity with Jumin.

\- Of course. I'll call you when I'm done here. - Jumin said in his usual tone.

As I was getting into my car with the bodyguard, Yoosung, Seven and Zen hopped in as well. I tried to drive silently, but the boys kept bombarding me with questions. I tried to answer them the best I could, but they were just too insistent. I stopped by a coffee shop so we all could grab something to eat, despite my lack of appetite. I gave the bodyguard some coffee and snacks while the four of us chatted.

\- Saaay… Is that shirt from our CEO-in-line? - Seven asked.

\- You Goddamn smart hacker. - I smiled.

\- OOOh… Juicy gossip. ~~ - Seven said.

\- Why are you wearing the trust-fund-kid's shirt? - Zen asked.

\- I end- I guess this is not a conversation to have in public. - I said.

\- I can't believe you were fired! What will you do from now on? - Yoosung asked.

\- I have three months worth of savings, plus insurance. So that is the time I have to find a new job. And there is the party in four days, I've got plenty stuff to do in my hands.

\- And you got the party to deal with. Why don't you leave it with Jumin so you can fix everything else? Why don't you ask him for your job back? - Yoosung said.

\- No. I can't. I still have some dignity left in me. - I said between teeth. - I have to deal with stuff on my own.

Zen held my hand in sympathy for my current situation. I've never saw the boys so sad. I've seen them in the game facing more difficult situations, but seeing them so sad in person was hard. Maybe I've underestimated the weight of my task I gained when we met.

\- I've got what you asked. And there is some interesting stuff to what I've found. - Seven said to me. - I'll give the file for you later. Now me and Yoosung have something to do. - Seven winked to me before looking at the blonde boy.

\- I ship it meow~~ - I said with a sly smile.

\- What? No! How?! What?! - Seven got as red as his hair.

I started laughing and they relaxed a little bit. After we ate, the boys left me to do their own chores and I was back to my apartment, sooner than I expected. After the bodyguard checked my place for any potential threats and cleared me out, I cleaned the house thoroughly showered, changed the bed sheets, did my laundry and started the dinner, waiting for Jumin to arrive. It was good to be alone, but the news hit me rock hard. What would I do now? I failed the only thing I had that kept me on a good side with him. My thoughts were cut short when the doorbell rang. It was already late when he got to my place and the bodyguards requested to do the same security check as before.

\- There is no need. I trust Angelique. - Jumin protested.

\- Let them. It is their job. - I said, still feeling blue.

\- Angelique…

\- It does not offend me in any way. I'm fine with that. It shows they are good on what they do.

Jumin stopped arguing and let them do the search. After we were cleared back in, Jumin looked around, curios with his surroundings but keeping his straight face. He played a little with my cats before coming to the kitchen with me. He had taken out his jacket and was unfastening his cuffs when he stopped behind me.

\- I'm sorry I came back so late. I had to go here and there to publicize the missing ad for Elizabeth the 3rd. - He said kissing my shoulders. - I'm sorry to what happened today. I reviewed your resignation, and it was completely byass. I want to bring you back. - He kept on.

\- Jumin… - I breathed for his kisses. - No… I can't go back like that. And I'm more sad you haven't found Elizabeth yet. - I knew I had to keep the subject on him.

\- It hurts to see you sad.

He spun me around and kissed me slowly, locking my body on his. I wanted to lean on him, to speed up things for us to be together. Even so, I slowly got away from him and served us dinner before I made any more mistakes for the day.

\- I've sent out ads to everywhere I can, and I said I'll recompense, so it's only a matter of time until someone finds her. I hasn't been long but I thought a lot. She ran away from me… and I was the problem. When she comes back… I plan to give her back to V. - He started to eat. - V and Rika gave her to me as a gift. More than anything else, I trust that V will be a good owner… I want her to return to her real owner and be truly loved as a cat. I expected too much from Elizabeth the 3rd from the very start. - He ate a bit more. - A cat is just a cat. A pet… No matter how much love I give her, how much I try to make her understand me… She can only understand a part of me. The reason why I still kept her at my side was… because the cat was all I had beside me… But that's not the case now. Angelique, you are by my side.

\- You're not thinking of me as a replacement for you pet, are you? - I asked without taking my eyes from the food.

\- Well, the use is fairly similar. But don't worry. I know that you are different from Elizabeth the 3rd. Unlike a cat, you understand my emotions and respond. I… I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would ever meet someone who'd understand me completely. Angelique. I… I never needed a cat. I needed a "special person"... Just like you - He smiled.

\- Thank you... - I smiled back. - But you shouldn't still be responsible of Elizabeth? - I insisted.

\- As I've said… I can't treat Elizabeth the 3rd as a pet; If she ran away from me… I'm sure she will be happier by V's side. I don't want to be away from you for the time being. No.. - he paused - Not for the time being, forever. - He paused again. - Oh no… I've talked too much. I had something else I wanted to say to you...

\- What is it? - I asked curious.

\- I have gifts for you. One is here with me and the other is at the Penthouse.

\- What is it? - I asked.

\- New dresses. I hung the one I left at the penthouse in your closet. - He said and my fork stopped midway to my mouth.

\- Wait… My… closet? - I asked and he just smiled before handing me a shopping bag.

\- I can't let you wear the same clothes two days in a row. If it is okay, will you go change?

\- Thank you… but isn't better you take it back home with you later?

\- Go home... ? I guess I didn't make myself clear just now. I'm sorry but, but I hope you stop thinking about us being apart. I don't want to force you into anything. It's only that things are too dangerous outside. Those women might kidnap you. And there's also the possibility that the hacker is after you. - He rested the silverware on the table. - I've finally found you, and I don't want you to disappear from my eyes. If you do, I might go insane and send out wanted ads all over the country. I'll take care of this "home" situation once things are settled, so please bare with me.

Jumin got up and came to my side of the table to take my hand and help me to get up. I could feel how unstable he was and how much effort he was putting into looking normal. I had to take a deep breath, in a different way this was being a very hard night to fight over stuff.

\- But first I think I should familiarize with the house… and you being with me. If you prefer this decoration over the one at the penthouse, I can decorate the place exactly the same. Or if it is uncomfortable sleeping in my bed, I can arrange to move yours there. You might feel more comfortable if you decorate with items you like.

\- You are speaking as if you want me to live in there. - I said.

\- In that matter, as for what happened today, I think it would be the best option… and I would love it to have you with me. - He made a pause and soon was lost in his thoughts

\- Still… I can't just start living there. I still have to prepare for the party.

\- oh… right. - Jumin looked surprised. - I suppose you need to be here to prepare for the party. Then we will stay together for a day or two. I'll try to settle things until then. If you want some fresh air and want to go outside, make sure to take me with you. I'll show you all you can do at the building when we are back to the penthouse. - He held me close to him. - Since we are talking about… I realized the moment I first saw you which hairstyle would look the best… and the dress and shoes too… I even want to give you a private lesson on tea brewing with you dressed like a queen. - He said, making me giggle. - Everyone in my family love to brew tea.

\- I would love all of that. I also love tea. - I said, making us both smile. - But… - I started too shy to continue. - What… What is our relationship…?

\- If there is a need to define this relationship, I'll tell you first. Commonly used terms are "lovers", "couple", "companion", etc. - He said while he held my hands and I blushed. - I... can't imagine a life without you right now. I wish you'd be as desperate as I am… But I suppose that's not the case. Is that why? I'm barely keeping myself from getting anxious over you. I wish I could put my name tag all over your body to say that you are mine… I want to protect you from everything... But at the same time, I want to leave a mark on you so that everyone knows you are mine… You won't understand how I feel.

I kissed Jumin. I was happy that he still thought so well about me and if he said another word I wouldn't be able to control myself. I had to make the right moves, I could not make the same mistakes as I did in the past. This was already a shotgun relationship, I couldn't speed up anything else.

\- Shut up… don't say another word. I understand. Make me yours...

\- If that is what we both want then there's no need to hesitate… God.. You should know that words like that only make me more confused. I wish I could leave evidence right now saying that you are mine, but I won't. Meticulous preparation is necessary to make sure everything is perfect. Trust will be acquired with time, which we have plenty. I am sure that eventually your body and heart will become perfectly mine. - He smiled.

\- Are you sure I'm not… a replacement for Elizabeth, am I? This is not the relationship I want.

\- Not the relationship you want…? It makes me very sad to hear that. Of course I know you are a human, not a cat. But soon you'll realize that your happiness is being beside me.

\- Thank you for being so considerate, but I can protect my own body. - I let myself out from his embrace.

Jumin pinned me against a wall, slamming his hand on it beside my face. I was startled for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. I saw him focused on me as if he was a wolf hunting for food. His free hand gently rested on my waist to keep me in place.

\- Where are you going? I can't understand why you're rejecting me when I'm being so considerate. Can't you be logical right now? I want to protect you so bad. Why do you only want to escape from me? Will you disappear like Elizabeth once I leave this place?

\- Jumin… I wasn't going to run off. Let's calm down. If we are in a relationship, I have to tell you something.

\- Fine… alright. As I'm the man in your heart, I'll be patient until you open everything to me. But please don't run away. The outside world is too dangerous for you… I want to protect you. As long as you are here… I'll try to be calm. I'll think about my own feelings and my possessiveness. And what is truly best for you. - Jumin despite keeping his posture, he started to sound a little desperate. - Angelique... It'll take time, but I'll convince you. If anything is uncomfortable for you, I'll consider adjusting. I want to own you completely right now… - his thumb went under the hem of my shirt followed by the rest of his fingers were under the fabric. The touch of skin on skin was electric. We were almost kissing again. He gave a step further, placing his knee between my legs, starting kissing my neck up to my mouth, struggling to stop as we kissed slowly to cool down a little bit. - But as precious you are to me, I don't want to ruin the right order of things.

\- I won't go anywhere so please give me some space. It is me now that has something to say to you.

\- oh now… I've blocked a lady's way… my mistake. I apologize if I surprised you too much.

\- We were both surprised…. I think it is best if we stay together until you feel more calm.

\- I'm glad you understand. I apologize again for blocking you. Please feel comfortable living with me while until things are resolved. I trust you know my sincere intentions...

\- Yes, I do. But let me speak now. Before I lose courage to… - I said panicking a bit, leading him to sit down while I stood in front of him.

\- What is it, my dear? - He asked and I blushed.

\- Well… - I was blushing too hard to speak. - I… ok… first things first. To begin with, I'm filing a personal lawsuit against my former boss.. Not the school. Just her. I suspected she wanted to fire me a long before, but when you arrived she actually threatened me she would fire me for sexual assault over you. I'll do it after the party.

\- I'll help you with my lawyers. - Jumin said, crossing his arms over his chest. Obviously he was angry. - Why didn't you tell me that before?

\- I wanted to do things on my own. I still have a life and a home to care for, I thought I would be able to keep my job and I couldn't depend on you right out of the bat.

\- That makes sense. Even so, I'll be aiding you no matter what. - He insisted.

\- Fine. The second thing is… if someday you want to make our relationship public, you need to know that I was married once before I met you.

\- You were? - He asked surprised.

\- Yes. And clearly things didn't work out. I'm just afraid he might get funny ideas on trying to take advantage of me to win something.

\- Do you still have any feelings towards him?

\- I wish he burns in hell. - I said feeling the familiar rage burning inside me.

\- Then I have nothing to worry about. Thank you for telling me that. - He hugged me. - What was arranged between you two?

\- I almost got him arrested for domestic violence. I took everything he had in the process.

\- I see... It was about him the nightmare you had?

\- Yes. - I confessed.

\- What did he say in the dream?

\- I would destroy you… That I would destroy your life like I did to him.

Jumin picked me up in his arms and I screamed in surprise. He took me to bed, placing me on it before climbing on top of me. I was startled for a second, being cut shortly by his kisses. Jumin stood on his knees and started to take out his vest, shirt and tie. He adjusted himself to be between my legs before he started to undo his belt. I held his hands and looked him in the eyes, panting as hard as him.

\- Jumin… - I called. - Jumin… Stop… - I kissed him. - We shouldn't… I don't want you to regret our first time. You wanted to follow the right order of things.

\- You don't want this? - Jumin asked, standing proud with his naked torso and half undone pants.

\- I want it… I want it… God, how I want it... I just don't want to make the mistake my ex planted in my head.

\- You won't destroy me. You are the one keeping me sane in all of this mess. But you are right, we should follow things right. I'm sorry I was inappropriate.

\- In other circumstances I would have loved it. But we have to focus on you and on finding Elizabeth.

\- In other circumstances then. - We kissed. My hands rested on the back of his neck. - Your touch… - he sighed. - If could leave you for a moment, I'll start arranging things to be on good terms with my father again.

\- Yes. Sure. I'll be cleaning the kitchen…

I got up from under Jumin and rushed to do the dishes. The cold water on my hands helped me to calm down a little bit. From the other room I heard Jumin make a bunch of phone calls. It was a lot of "yes", "no" and "put me in contact with". After that, I introduced Jumin the the commoners bathroom and to the Electric shower, laughing at his displeased face as he ranted on how dangerous it was.

He finally went into the water and I was back on the organizing the house. Some time passed until I was lost in my inner thoughts. I replayed the entire day in my head, thinking what I could have done differently when Jumin came to the kitchen's door on, what I believe, nothing but the towel I gave him. I couldn't help but stare for far too long.

\- so you do desire to do it. - he said in his calm and composed tone.

\- yes, I do. Why would I lie to you?

\- I thought it would be interesting to see your reaction. And I was right. It is getting more interesting by the moment.

\- please, go put something on. - I closed my eyes. - I don't want you to regret anything.

\- I'm tempting you this much and you still think of me… - he got closer. - I'm a really lucky man. - he said with a kiss before going away.

I could peek on him changing… I could totally do that… my feet moved me forward.

No, I shouldn't. But by all that matters, the man was already naked in front of me.

Two more steps and I lowered my head. No, I should keep composed.

I barely had time to understand what was the satin pants I was seeing when Jumin pulled my chin up.

\- were you going to peek on me?

\- N-no…! - I lied.

\- if we are going to do things right, you have already seen more of me than you should. Change and let's finish our night routines and go to bed.

God… that man… Thank you, God… Thank you…


	10. Chapter 10

\- were you going to peek on me?

\- N-no…! - I lied.

\- if we are going to do things right, you have already seen more of me than you should. Change and let's finish our night routines and go to bed.

God… that man… Thank you, God… Thank you…

And so we did. I haven't realized how tired I was until I laid on the bed. Jumin held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

In my dreams I saw these two little boys one blonde and another with black hair, both with gray eyes were running around me with big smiles on their cute little faces.

\- Mommy, mommy! - the blonde one asked me to pick him up. - Mommy! Chung Ae gave a flower to Hyun Mee!

\- it was a secret, Kyubok! - the other boy said.

I laughed and the boys vanished away. Some time passed without anything happening. As I walked around I heard people talking. A man that looked like a lot like Jumin was holding the hand of a girl with white hair.

\- Mother, I want to ask Hyun Mee in marriage and I would like to ask your and Father's blessings.

\- Chung Ae…

I hugged them both. I couldn't hold back tears of happiness. Hyun Mee was a beautiful and seemed like a good girl. Chung Ae gave me a kiss on my cheek and I opened my eyes to find Jumin doing the same. I Cuddled more on him and was almost falling back to sleep when he started talking.

\- You were crying with a smile. what were you dreaming about? - he asked softly.

\- Chung Ae and Hyun Mee are getting married. They were asking for the blessings… - I said half asleep.

\- Is he your ex-husband?

\- No...

\- Chung Ae… it is a good boy's name. - he gave me another kiss on the cheek and chuckled and I started to wake up. - Angelique, my dear… were you dreaming about our son?

I turned around and hid my face under the covers. This was so embarrassing. He held me closely. I could _hear_ him smile. Jumin's hand rested on my stomach as he adjusted himself behind me.

\- You are so cute… - He said.

\- What are you doing up? - I asked, trying to change the subject.

\- I was observing you sleep. You can't know how wonderful is to hear you breathe when you're sleeping. When the moonlight hits your hair, all that anxiety that's been torturing me throughout the day magically disappears. And for a while, tranquil and beautiful peace persists. But… once the sun comes up and the day stars, I'll be anxious again. Anxious thoughts of you leaving… of someone making you leave…

This was important, I had to give him proper attention. I turned around, kissed him and held his hand. Even in the dark, his presence was unique and his smile was captivating. I felt his hand playing with my hair, touching and feeling it.

\- Did you feel that way towards Elizabeth? - I asked.

\- Not this much… but feebly, yes. And I realized something after losing her. If there is someone I want to protect, I have to be by her side all the time. And the person I want to protect right now is you, Angelique. So I don't want you to go anywhere. I know that I am not rational. But you know how special you are. I want to overprotect you. - He kissed me. - but I know myself. Once this anxiety goes away, I will be rational again… so please, just bare with me.

\- Wasn't Rika special to you? Humm?- I was afraid to ask it. But I had to, I could be able to snap him of using me to replace Elizabeth, but not Rika.

\- Rika…? Rika is a special person too. Although I could never have her. On the outside, she was so kind and generous, but on the inside, she was amazingly charismatic. Until I met Rika, all the women around me just liked to flatter me… So I thought highly of a woman who spent her life truly trying to help others… the fact I didn't have anything she wanted made me feel free, comfortable, innocent. - He explained and I started to tremble and feel sick. Of all the flaws he could have, being in love with someone else was the last thing I could handle. - Do you understand what I'm saying? - Jumin must have asked that because of my intensive shaking. We were so close, I could not hide it. - She deserved all the love V gave her.

\- Were you close to her? - I continued to torture myself.

\- I think we were. As Friends. Until I joined the RFA, V and Rika were the only ones I opened up to. I liked spending time with her. I still remember how she always curiously looked at me as if she was analyzing me. Wherever she looked at me like that… I felt like she saw everything inside of me, even my ugly side. - He stroke my hair, trying to calm me down. - It is quite strange that I imagined she saw everything inside me. But it made me feel better when I imagined that. Because I felt as if she was seeing the real me.

\- Did you have feelings for Rika? - That was the big question. It was now or never.

\- I didn't even think about my emotions towards her, since she was never going to be mine. But… Aside from that I did think she was the only woman who truly understands me. Before Rika… I couldn't find anyone how'd make me feel comfortable. My father's girlfriends, his new wife, women who like my wealth, businessmen, wealthy people, employees, and all… I couldn't share my emotions to anyone around me, The more they approached me, I shut my doors and became used to saying only what was needed. To be honest, the real me… knew it. That I'm not the man the world wants, that I'm a mutant. - He kissed my forehead. - On the outside, I may seem like an eloquent gentleman with good manners but on the inside, I'm just a weak person who has to fight away twisted thoughts, thoughts of locking you inside my world and never letting you go… - This time it was him who took deep breath. - It's the first time I've mentioned this to anyone… it's making me nervous. Won't you think of me strange after knowing all of this? Can you… accept me for who I am?

\- Jumin…

I gave him a kiss full of love. I cupped his face with my hands and his held my back, pressing me against him. Kisses like this were becoming our little ritual to encourage the other to be strong and to give support to the other.

\- … I feel like this is a dream. - He whispered. - Do you know that? - We kissed again. - Everytime I realize how precious you are to me, I have to fight. So many different thoughts of you roam around inside my head. The anxiety, happiness. Fear, pleasure, anger and love… all related to you. It's as if my emotional pipeline just burst open at once… I don't feel like I have perfect control of myself so I keep fighting. - He held my hands and kissed them. I could feel sorrow lingering in that gesture. - If you try to leave me… I'll use every means possible to restrain you. I'm so afraid that I'll turn like that. So I have to keep fighting. Two desires are clashing inside of me… but soon I only want the desire to love you to remain.

\- I understand... how you feel. I'll will wait until you figure things out. - I said with my heart light as a feather.

\- Yes… please wait just a bit more. Because I'm also very afraid of hurting you… Now I feel much more comfortable. Thank you. - His kiss showed he was also feeling a little bit more light. - I really had no Idea that someone like you would pop into my life without any notice. You reach out your hand without expecting anything in return, you listen to me and nod… and you've accepted things about me that others refused. Words become meaningful once they reach you. I can't control myself very well because I get excited too easily… but when the current of my emotions calm down… I want us to be couple… like normal people. I hope that day comes soon. - He held me tight against him, his lips touched the top of my head. - You smell so good. I hope you never leave me. Even if you can't say that you'll stay forever with me, if you mean it… I wish you'd tell me that you'll stay… for now…

\- I'll stay by your side… - I whispered for him.

\- Alright. I'll trust you on that. - I felt him smile. - Instead of fearing getting hurt… now I feel like I'm not alone.

I looked at him. Jumin's hands were tight around me, showing that his fears were true. Slowly he started to relax his grip and I smiled for him. He breathed lightly as if a gigantic rock was lifted from him.

\- There are other RFA members including Jaehee. Don't think you are alone.

\- Yes, you are right. Perhaps I should be more open towards them now. I'll lgo see my father in the morning. I'll turn back our relationship to be the way it was so that that woman is no longer a potential threat. And family is important… Please wish me luck.

\- Everything will work out.

\- I'll make sure of that. For our sake. - Jumin said.

We just kissed for the rest of the night while we waited for the time he would have to leave to work. We got ready, I grabbed my notebook and some extra and some gym clothes and he left me at the penthouse before going to meet his father. Jumin explained to me what I could do at the building while he was out, trying to not leave me so bored. Even so, my mind was thinking only of one thing: It was time to things to settle down.

Having so much free time on my hands, I seized the opportunity to check some old chats, answer some emails from the guests, play around a little and after all I logged into the chat to find Seven online.

707: Hey!

707: Everybody!

707: Good morning!

Angelique: Good morning! How are you?

707: **I'm fine thank you!**

707: **Don't say "and you?"**

707: I feel like I'm in an ESL class

707: . lolololol

707: What a beautiful morning!

707: I'll tell you something about driving in the night.

707: Driving in the mountains in the middle of the night,

707: unless you have bat eyes

707: don't ever do it!

707: Satellite signals that make GPS useless

707: And curvy roads without any street light

707: made me stay up all night barely

Angelique: Still you got there right? I knew you could do it God Seven!

707: * Cheer Emoticon *

707: The difficulty level of this course was "EXTREME"...

707: *Sigh emoticon*

707: I finally found the right road,

707: and Yoosung

707: ran out of the car

707: Like a freed slave,

707: started panting

707: and yelling out prayers .

Angelique: Oh no… It must've been so hard.

707: It was harder for me to drive T_T

707: *Crying emoticon*

707: If Yoosung had the energy to shout out prayers

707: Then he was at least feeling alive!

707: Anyways,

707: as a result,

707: we got to our picnic spot safely.

Angelique: Congrats.

707: *Singing emoticon*

707: Thank you

707: *Singing emoticon*

707: We are going to start our mission now.

707: if

707: I come back alive,

707: I'll find more about Glam Choi

707: and recommend a ton of guests for the party

707: but just in case **I don't go back alive**

707: I'll make some announcements.

Angelique: Huh? Why are you saying that all of a sudden? Is that dangerous? Luciel!

707: Oooo… I got a "Luciel" you.

707: **I must be important** ~~ *3*

707: The Defender of Justice Seven Oh Seven

707: Always lives in danger.

707: *crying emoticon*

707: T_T

707: Everyone!

707: If this genius hacker 707 doesn't come back within 5 hours from now, please consider me missing!

707: **What to do when Seven is missing**

707: 1. Call Mary Vanderwood the 3rd, the number I left with Yoosung.

707: 2. When you are connected say the password.

707: The password is "ASDFQWERTYASDF123"

707: 3. When you hear the voice say "it has been processed", hang up the phone and throw the phone into the river.

707: 4. Don't try to find out what happened to me and go back to your daily lives.

707: 5. The end.

707: Now…

707: If you have read this far,

707: You will be seriously wondering…

707: **What?**

707: **What is wrong with that dude?**

707: **Who'd protect the world if Defender of Justice 707 can't?**

Angelique: Seven! What is going on?

707: The defender of Justice

707: has a lot of secrets

707: **Not that secret Yoosung mentioned.**

707: BUT

707: I'm saying this in case oh the 0.0000001% possibility of something bad happening.

707: So don't take it so seriously.

707: If I go missing while racing,

707: go missing while hiking in the mountains,

707: go missing the next day after I say I'm going to the moon,

707: Go missing while going to buy goldfish-shaped bread,

707: all you have to do is to follow that procedure. Lol. That's the only reason why I'm telling you lol

Angelique: Really...? So I don't have to worry?

707: Nope.

707: no need to worry a lot.

707: Just a bit lol

707: Nothing's good when there's too much of it.

707: *Star eyes emoticon*

707: now!

707: Our picnic will officially start soon,

707: So I'll recommend a party guest before leaving.

707: Let's invite the

707: People who loves cats

707: for Jumin, who's finally back to normal!

707: If he meets them,

707: I feel like he'll start

707: loving cats again lol

Angeliqu: Yeah! That's a good idea.

707: oh yeah lolol

707: On it!

707: *Star eyes emoticon*

707: I

707: am gonna do my job now.

707: You will wish me luck?

707: *heart eyes emoticon*

Angelique: Good Luck!

707: The hero

707: is always

707: in

707: your heart

707: 3

707: I

707: will

707: be

707: back

 _707 has left the chatroom_

Seven was about to meet Saeran, that would devastate him. I had to think. Things with Jumin were getting settled, he was on his way to meet his father. Yoosung was about to find Elizabeth the 3rd, Jaehee would help Jumin, leaving me and Zen to do nothing. With that, no way to help the others, I waited for Zen to login into the chat. As soon as he logged in, I asked him to help me to rehearse since I had missed too many classes and I needed something to take out the anxiety from me. We met at the building's gym and trained the entire morning. I was a relief that he was feeling the same way as I was, which made me feel a little less guilty about it.

\- Babe… - Zen called. - How do you think everybody else is doing?

\- I don't know… I just hate being so useless now. I wish I could help somehow. - I said.

\- Yeah! I get you. I can't believe that jerk hasn't still let go from you. And he is all in the prime time shows on TV. This night I saw a show debating about him and Sarah and how he probably was with her last night…

\- ha...if they only knew… - I looked around to see if anyone was looking at us and got closer to whisper to Zen. - He was at my place last night.

\- HE DID WHAT? - Zen screamed.

\- Don't scream like that! - I laughed.

\- My princess, men are beasts at night! He can't… did he touch you? In any way? - Zen asked worried.

\- Zen! Calm down! We can't let people find out that me and him are together, not until he clear things out about Sarah.

\- Yes… you are right.

\- Besides, He is getting better. I think everything will be settled soon.

\- Yeah…. I hope so. - Zen held my hands between his. - Angelique, tell that jerk to stop being so stubborn and come back to his senses. He's done everything he wanted to.

\- Jumin doesn't want to be like this… - I tried to argue, but Zen had a point.

\- You think..? I honestly don't know. Considering the Jumin Han I know, he would have gone back to normal way before if he wanted to. Be careful and call me if something happens.

\- Thank you for thinking of me. I think we should take a break now.

\- Yeah. I guess it is a good idea.

We paused right in time to see Jaehee opening up a chatroom in the messenger. Zen, just sat beside me, as her messages were only regarding Jumin. She told that he had not yet arrived at the office and the meeting with his father was yet to happen, but she managed to slip Sarah's credit card report into Mr. Chairman's files for him to look. My nerves were twisting inside me, this entire situation was making me anxious and I had no one to resort to. Following the advice I gave to Jaehee, the only thing we had to do at the moment was to wait for Jumin to settle everything and hope for the best.

Me and Zen had lunch together at the penthouse and he left me to rest up a little. We talked on how Jaehee was having a hard time with all the extra work she was having to clear her boss out, about his new role and he asked me some tips on how to play like Jumin Han. While we chatted, Yoosung popped into the messenger to vent out on the supposed picnic he and Seven were. I knew they were at the Mint Eye and apparently he had encountered his brother. He was a good booy with a golden heart, trying to keep the promised he made to Seven despite his own sanity.

Zen was trying to get more information like crazy, he had guessed right that they were at "the castle in the mountains". The actor kept pression on Yoosung to tell them more, becoming anxious himself. Finally he had asked a photo from the place Yoosung was.

Zen: Are you going to be responsible if something happens?

Yoosung: Nooo…..

Yoosung: *crying emoticon*

Yoosung: Alright…

Yoosung: I'll just send the photo.

Yoosung: * File_castle_ *

Zen: OMG

Zen: It's exactly like the place in my dream.

Yoosung: Seriously?

Yoosung: *Surprised emoticon*

Angelique: Oh my God… So it was really a psychic dream;;

Zen: yeah….. Damn

Zen: I didn't expect it to be exactly the same…

Zen: *Sigh Emoticon*

Yoosung: But if it's really a psychic dream, Then shouldn't Elizabeth be on that photo?

Zen: I think that white thing in the photo is that fur ball.

Yoosung: ….. What?

Zen; Look closely at that photo.

Zen: That white fur and… the tail.

Angelique: It's Elizabeth the 3rd!

Yoosung: where? Where?

Zen: …

Zen: I see it right there.

Yoosung: Where are you two looking at?

Yoosung: *surprised Emoticon*

Zen: … God this is frustrating.

Zen: *... Emoticon*

That was some good news. Elizabeth was found and soon I would have to start debating with Jumin to get his cat back. From everything that has happened so far and that was about to happen, this was the easy part. Zen kept explaining to Yoosung where to find Elizabeth and to go get her. It took quite a lot of convincing to get the boy to run out of the car to retrieve the lost pet. But I had to lie. I had to lie about how I didn't know how Elizabeth ended up there. But I knew it and the thought of her made me angry. Elizabeth was there, because Rika was there. Alive and well, brainwashing Seven's poor brother. Zen and Yoosung went off and I had nothing to do again. I used my time to take a shower and wear one of the so called dresses Jumin had got me. If I have to convince him to take Elizabeth back, I would have to secure me a good start.

It was passed two when I saw Jaehee logged into the chatroom to see that elizabeth has been found and to announce that Jumin was about to meet his father. I was so anxious that I was walking back and forth, waiting to get some more good news. By dusk hour, Jaehee was back online.

Jaehee: Angelique… Hello

Angelique: Did the meeting go well?

Jaehee: Yes, the meeting went well.

Jaehee: The marriage hasn't been called off completely…

Jaehee: But I'm sure Mr. Chairman no longer trusts Sarah completely,

Jaehee: To add,

Jaehee: I told Mr. Han the good news that we found Elizabeth,

Jaehee: But he doesn't seem to want to bring her home…

Jaehee: I don't want to tell Yoosung;;

Angelique: Oh no… I should talk to him.

Jaehee: I apologize I couldn't help.

Jaehee: I plan to talk about this

Jaehee: with Mr. Han if possible.

Jaehee: And… this isn't really related…

Jaehee: *confused emoticon*

Jaehee: but perhaps it's because I haven't talked to him properly in the office in the last couple of days,

Jaehee: but he has changed a bit…

Jaehee: How should I put it?;;

Angelique; He's gone all sentimental, hasn't he?

Jaehee: Well… no.

Jaehee: Rather…

Jaehee: He seems more expressive than before.

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Jaehee: Mr. Han

Angelique: Jumin! I heard the meeting went well.

Jumin: Angelique, here you are.

Jumin: I'm about to leave soon, so will you wait?

Jaehee: Mr. Han

Jumin: Yes, Assistant Kang?

Jaehee: We've talked about this before, but I'd like to discuss where Elizabeth the 3rd will be staying from now on.

Jumin: Let's talk about that later.

Jaehee: later when?

Jumin: Wait, Assistant Kang,

Jumin: I forgot to tell you something.

Jaehee: Yes?

Jumin: You've worked so hard doing all that research

Jumin: So I want to give you a holiday…

Jaehee: ?

Jaehee: *confused emoticon*

Jumin: Give me the dates you want.

Jaehee: uh…

Jumin: think about the dates and tell me.

Jumin: I have to go.

Jumin; I have to visit a couple of places for work before going home so I'm leaving now.

Jumin: Angelique.

Jumin: I miss you so much I can't stand it.

Angelique: I miss you too.

Jumin: just wait a bit more.

Jumin; I have to visit a couple of places… but I'll go there as soon as I can.

Jumin: Thinking of seeing you at home makes me excited.

Jumin: *smile emoticon*

Jumin: Then excuse me.

 _Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

Jaehee: *... emoticon*

Jaehee: what?

Jaehee: Am I dreaming?

Jaehee: **Holiday…? haha**

Angelique: CONGRATS

Jaehee: Thank you

Jaehee: hahaha.

Jaehee: *Singing emoticon*

Jaehee: Is this a dream?

Jaehee: Mr. Han thanked me

Jaehee: after the meeting earlier.

Jaehee: That was shocking enough…

Jaehee: **but a holiday?**

Jaehee: Do you think he feels bad about

Jaehee: closing the door on me last night?

Jaehee: No… Mr. Han isn't the type to remember those things.

Jaehee: hahaha….

Jaehee: is this for real? Am I getting punked or something?

Angelique: It's for real! It makes me happy to see him be nice to you.

Jaehee: I'm suddenly feeling so happy.

Jaehee: I guess you can say I've gotten his approval? Ahahaha

Jaehee: I wanted to go travel abroad if I get days off.

Jaehee: so if this is a dream,

Jaehee: I'll go plan my trip before I wake up.

Jaehee: *Star eye emoticon*

Jaehee: Now that Mr. Han has changed for the good, you will hear good news soon.

Jaehee: *Smile emoticon*

Jaehee: Then please excuse me!

 _Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom._

Despite all the problems I had with Jaehee, I had to give her that. She was a good person and an amazing employee. I would never go that far to help my boss on anything. While I waited for Jumin to get home, I chatted with Seven and let him vent out a little regarding the things his saw and what he found about Sarah and Glam Choi. I wanted to go downstairs and hug the poor boy, he was really shocked, like the world has been swiped of under his feet. Jaehee and I chatted once again about Jumin getting back Elizabeth and sending the bodyguards away when finally he was back home. I was lying on the couch when I heard the front door unlock. Quickly I was back on my feet when he approached me with a smile.

\- You look beautiful in that dress. - He said. - Angelique, how was your day?

\- hello, Jumin. - I smiled back.

\- it is a very happy thing to have someone greet you when you come into your house. I'd like for you to greet me everyday… but I guess we need time. I hope nothing much happened today?

\- Yes… But your meeting with your father went well? - I asked.

\- yes.. You'd know if you read the messages, but it went fairly well. - He said, getting a frow from me. That one was rude. - He's so into that woman that he didn't' change his opinion at once… but they won't be able to manipulate him. - He crossed his arms. - I had to describe my feelings towards you to convince my father... - I blushed. - And that helped me organize my thoughts… I'm a lucky man to have met someone as pure and wise as you are. This is quite embarrassing to say, but thank you for being by my side, Angelique. - He also blushed and I hugged him tight.

\- I'm the one who should be the one to thank you, Jumin.

\- You really are so special. - He smiled. - You are warm and soft… unlike Rika. The kind of words that come out those pretty lips move my heart. - He held my chin gently to kiss me. - Ironically at times, I don't want to do anything but rely on you. While I was away from you today… I kept remembering what you said last night, about staying by my side… Every time I remember that, I couldn't help but smile. - He held me by the waist and placed a lock of my hair behind my ear. - Angelique. If your heart stays with me, then perhaps we can be physically apart.

\- Yes… I think it is time for me to go back to prepare for the party. - I said.

\- Yes. The party is important for everyone. Things are going well with my father and Seven says the hacker issue is solved, so I no longer have any excuse to keep you here. I don't want to let you go but I don't want to be a child any longer. I'll have to be an adult in loving you if I don't want to shame my father. I'll make sure you can go home safely first thing in the morning. I'm sorry I've kept you only to myself for so long.

\- Thank you. We'll be able to meet each other soon so don't be sad.

\- We will see each other at the party. So no need to be sad. - He tried to hide. - Even though you're going back tomorrow.. Please let me know if there is anything I can help you with regarding the party.

\- Yes, of course. - I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek before guiding him to the couch. - Jumin…

\- Yes, my dear?

\- Uhm… What do you plan to do about Elizabeth? Shouldn't you bring her back?

\- For now… I plan to return Elizabeth the 3rd to V at the party. I was.. A bad owner. I've never treated her as a normal cat? To be honest, I'm too ashamed to take care of her now. I want her to be loved as a true cat from now on. And… there's another problem.

\- But wouldn't be this a great opportunity to try again on the right way? I think Elizabeth will be most happy by your side…

\- Do you think so...? - He seemed surprised. - But I still remember her eyes when she looked at me. She always had her eyes wide open… Never had a lot of expression… So I can't be sure she was ever happy… I'll think about it again since you've said that. Angelique. - He called me kissing my hand. - It is time to go to bed soon. I want this to be a special night, but… I plan to keep my control. I know the best harvest period. The more I think about this is our last night… The more juicy the fruit seems. So today, try to keep a conservative mind. If I see the tiniest bit of opening, I'll try to own you completely. I'm all in or all out, so please.

Sweet mother of hell. That man knew how to make me blush. I crushed the skirt of the dress on my hands that rested over my thighs, too invested in my own dirty thoughts and just nodding in response to cope with his wish.

\- Okay... I'll just quietly stay by your side. - I was blushing too hard to say something smarter.

\- Thank you. You know how to make me happy. Then… Shall we go to bed, my angel?

\- Yes, sure… - I said, accepting Jumin's hand.

In the bedroom, Jumin showed me my own walk-in closet and all he had bought for me already. The room was only half way full, he explained to me that he left space for me to bring my own clothes if I wanted to, if not, he would finish to fill it up. Walking around I saw the blue dress he got me for the party. I got the blue dress!

\- It was supposed to be a surprise… but do you like it? - Jumin asked.

\- Yes…!

\- Good. I would like to you to wear it at the party…

\- Yes… of course…

\- Thank you. - He kissed the side of my head. - In that matter, could I ask you to wear something for the night?

\- Sure… what is it?

Jumin gave me a beautiful silver satin spaghetti-strap nightgown with some delicate black lace at the hem, It was a beautiful piece and just touching it you could already feel how luxurious it was. I took the pajamas from his hands and studied a bit more. It was short, with some good cleavage. I looked up to him and his boyish smile.

\- Conservative mind, Jumin? With this?

\- A test for myself. - He said. - Besides, it is our last night together. I want it to be perfect and show you what I can give to you.

\- heh… - I chuckled nervously. That would be a test for me too. - If you are sure of that, I'll change into it.

\- Thank you. I'll give you space to do whatever you need. I'll use one of the guest rooms to get ready if you need me.

He went away, I changed and got ready to bed and waited for Jumin. I had time to play like a child with the slipperiness of satin on satin, answer some more guest emails and make myself comfortable to sleep. While I waited, I saw he was online on the chat and entered the room to talk to him.

Jumin: It's past midnight.

Jumin: **And we're the only ones here…**

Jumin: In the middle of the night… how interesting.

Angelique: Jumin… when are you going to bed?

Jumin: I can't sleep yet.

Jumin: Because I know that I'll have to let you go when the sun comes up.

Jumin: although I'm wide awake… I wish you'd sleep right now.

Jumin: You should at least rest up before you leave.

Angelique: Once I'll leave, I'll miss you and this penthouse…

Jumin: I'm glad you liked the place.

Jumin: Before I used to change everything I don't like about this house,

Jumin: but now it doesn't have to be so perfect anymore.

Jumin: It is perfect as long as you are here.

Jumin: If you want,

Jumin: You can always come back and decorate the place as you wish.

Jumin: Without you here… this place, and my heart… will feel so empty.

Angelique: Don't feel so empty… We have so much time ahead of us!

Jumin: I'm comforting myself by saying the same thing.

Jumin: I'll try to be more relaxed. Thank you.

Jumin: When I saw you deep in sleep last night… You reminded me of the sleeping beauty.

Jumin: I felt as if those eyes would never open again.

Jumin: **If I kiss your lips while you're sleeping…**

Jumin: Of course, I didn't do anything since I didn't want to wake you up…

Angelique: You should have kissed me… I would have been happy even if I was woken up.

Jumin: That makes me really want to kiss you. But it won't end there.

Jumin: Right now I'm imagining so many things I can't say here…

Jumin: I'm sorry… but be careful tonight.

Jumin: **I want to protect you.**

Jumin: You have no idea how cute you are fidgeting with your phone on your bed...

Jumin: I wish you'd just realize that.

Angelique: Uhm.. have you thought about what to do with Elizabeth?

Jumin: I haven't decided yet.

Jumin: **I… want to talk about it with V first.**

Jumin: I'm not trying to hide anything from you. It's just that V is involved.

Jumin: Come to think of it… I projected too many things onto that cat.

I Heard a click on the door and Jumin came in the room with me. He was wearing a cotton pijama and he turned off the lights before coming to bed. Jumin kissed me and sat behind me for me to use him to lean on while we kept chatting on our phones.

\- I couldn't be away from you any longer. - he kissed me again and I cuddled on him more. After that he finally noticed my piercings under my collarbone.

Jumin kept typing on his phone, his fingers moved fast on the screen. From the corner of my eye I could see he was still on the messenger and my phone confirmed it.

Jumin: Angelique,

Jumin: ever since you showed up in my life…

Jumin: everyday I've been realizing something new.

Jumin: I never believed that people can change… I never expect that someone would be able to untangle this old knot inside of me.

Jumin: I only ever thought about myself before I experienced what "love" is.

Jumin: I want you to know that a whole new world has opened up for me thanks to you.

Angelique: I still think that you have a long way to go to truly express your emotions.

Jumin: If you feel that way… then it must be because of the fear inside my mind.

Jumin: I don't ever want to bother you by expressing my emotions too much.

Jumin: Because my heart is overflowing with so much care for you.

Jumin: I still can't believe I'm like this…

Angelique: They say that when the ice melts, spring comes along.

Jumin: That's a nice way to put it.

Jumin: I would really like to just hold your hand… and go out on a date some day.

Jumin: Will that be possible for me?

Jumin: Oh no… Look at the time.

Jumin: You should go to sleep now.

Angelique: Jumin?

Jumin: Yes, my love?

Angelique: I would love to go on a date with you.

Jumin: I'm happy to hear that.

Jumin: but we must sleep now.

Angelique: Alright, good night, Jumin.

Jumin: I hope I see you in my dreams…

Jumin: But perhaps I'm asking too much then.

Jumin: Good night, my love

Jumin looked down on me after he placed his phone on the bedside table. He held and kissed me, I could feel he was unsure of what he should do. I laid on the bed, next to him, inviting him to do the same. We were laying sideway and I was holding the covers a little higher to hide the cleavage the nightgown had before he turned me to be on my back.

\- I just noticed something. - He said.

\- What? - I looked at him in the dark.

\- You have piercings. - He noted, gently pushing down the covers.

\- I do. Are you bothered?

\- No. They are unique. Just like you. - Jumin observed the two pairs of metallic balls under each collar bone. - How did I not see it before?

\- They are usually concealed under my shirt.

\- Can I touch it? - Jumin asked caressing my shoulder with his thumb.

\- Yeah, sure.

Jumin touched the piercings gently, running his fingers gently over my skin. The sensations it gave me was the exact I hopped for, the tingles ran down my body and I had to hold his hands to resist his touch. Obviously he noticed, kissing my hand and laying beside me to sleep.

That night I slept like a little baby. On the next morning Jumin got up early, as usual as I laid lazily on his bed for a little longer. When he was ready, I got up and brushed my teeth before he greeted me. We sat at the kitchen to eat some more of his delicious pancakes he made.

\- Angelique… It's morning already. Did you sleep well last night?

\- Yes, I did. Thanks for asking. - I smiled.

\- Time flies when I'm with you.

\- Did you sleep well?

\- I don't feel tired at all after seeing you. I couldn't sleep at all thinking that you'll leave today. I wanted to remember your face with my two eyes.

\- I feel sad to be apart from you. But we'll see each other smiling very soon, so please, cheer up. - I said, trying to comfort him.

\- you say such kind things. Thank you… I'll keep that in mind.

\- But what's really going to happen to Elizabeth? Did you decide? - I asked.

\- I thought all night about Elizabeth the 3rd… but I still don't know. I'm not confident I can take good care of her, so I want to give her back to V, but as you said, it's important to take responsibility for your cat. I will think more about what to do today. I have to go to the office, so can I send you back home after we have lunch together today? I wanted to send you first thing in the morning… but what Luciel said is getting to me. I want to talk to V about what happened with the hacker and Luciel… and I want to check whether your apartment has any issues. So will you please stay here until I come back? - He blushed.

\- Alright. If you still iffy about something, I will wait.

\- Thanks for understanding. Then since I have to send you home as soon as possible… I'll go to the office now, Angelique. Please call me if anything happens.  
\- Of course. Have a nice day at work. - I kissed him goodbye.

\- Thank you, my love.

Jumin blushed so hard and skipped a breath before rushing out of the door. Once again, I had the entire morning to do nothing. I used the time to prepare to go back home later on and called my friend Olivia for the first time since I was fired. She told me all the new gossip from the office, about she was suspicious about Jumin's marriage because of my weird behaviour, how he walked up and down the school giving orders to whom he found in front of him and how Sarah and Glam insisted on following him.

\- Those two are worse than the boss. Their voices are annoying! - Olívia said.

\- I know right! Argh. They are the worst!

\- By the way… where are you?

\- Aaaahm…. Home? - I didn't even try to properly lie.

\- Yeah right, girl. Lie to me. Where?

\- I... can't tell you… it is a surprise. You will know soon enough, I promise.

\- Have ever I told you you are weird?

\- This month, to date, 47 times. - I said proud of myself.

\- Good. You weird. Talk to you later. Gotta work.

\- Fine. Bye. Later.

Throughout the day I chatted with the other members listening as they worried for Seven, questioned V and even Seven himself as he felt as confused as he could be at that moment. Jumin had postponed our lunch, only forgiving him because it is too funny see him and Zen bickering over the chat. Zen did have a point though, Jumin was having stuff on the way he wanted for far too long. It was already night when Jumin came back from work.

* * *

 **Heya, Guyss! Pheeeew! What a long chapter! I hope you like it anyway! Once again, I ask you guys your opinion: Do you like Angelique having piercings? I think it is a nice touch, since I imagine her not being the regular princess-like MC and gives Angelique a more human look for me, but I wold love to hear from you too.**

 **See you all at the next chapter 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Throughout the day I chatted with the other members listening as they worried for seven, questioned V and even Seven himself as he felt as confused as he could be at that moment. Jumin had postponed our lunch, only forgiving him because it is too funny see him and Zen bickering over the chat. Zen did have a point though, Jumin was having stuff on the way he wanted for far too long. It was already night when Jumin came back from work.

\- I'm really late aren't I? I wanted to leave ASAP but so many people held me back so it was difficult for me to leave the lobby. Gossip reporters were standing in the line waiting for me in front of the building. I think the media is still going crazy over my marriage. - Jumin tried to explain.

I love Jumin. I love Jumin with all my heart. But two days of doing absolutely nothing was starting to get on my nerves. I'm an workaholic just like him, being unemployed is my worst nightmare and the stress of that plus the stress from the party finally made me realize that they were there for some time now. I said nothing to him and waited for he to spit out all of his excuses.

\- Are you angry that I'm late? - He asked worried. - I'm sorry. How I can make up to you? I really want to send you home. I even talked to V about it. But… I can't exclude the possibility that the hacker that made Luciel like that knows the address to your apartment. I'd rather have you stay another night than put you in danger… I've decided that we should go to the party together tomorrow.

\- What...? But…? - I started. I was a bit offended because he had promised me on the chat we would decide things together from now on.

\- V sounded so suspicious when I talked to him on the phone. I couldn't just let it go. I may be overreacting… but I think it's better to react when it concerns safety. This house has the best security system than any other place you know. And… - He held my hand. - aside for safety, I just think that his place is too large for me to stay all by myself. I'm honestly happy to spend another day with you.

\- So you're not taking Elizabeth back, Jumin...? - I asked.

\- Apparently, V took her… I haven't made my mind about her… But I still think that V will give her the love she deserves.

I had too much stuff going on my head now that I needed some time do think before I went all rampage on Jumin. Someone knocking on the door gave me the time I needed.

\- Who is knocking at this hour… Is it a security guard? - Jumin asked the question in my mind. - Come in.

\- Uhm… sir. - The security guard started.

\- What's going on? - Jumin demanded.

\- Someone called V from the RFA has come to see you sir.

\- V?... I see. Let him in.

\- And… he's brought your catt, sir.

Jumin went mute. For him facing V was one thing, but facing V with Elizabeth was another completely different thing.

\- Let them both in. - Jumin responded.

\- Yes, sir. - The security guard said before going out and giving passage to V.

To see V in the game was one thing, to see him actually standing in front of me was impressive. His beautiful mint colored hair was eye catching, the plain clothes he used were odd on his body. Elizabeth jumped from V's arms and went straight from the couch beside me, where she curled up and started to purr loudly. They both looked like they were on a staring competition, despite V's blindness.

\- V… I thought I'd get to meet you tomorrow. - I broke the silence.

\- I talked with Jumin on the phone earlier, but I don't think I made myself clear, so I came here myself. - V said.

\- You came for me then. - Jumin Added. - Your eyes?

\- They are fine for now. - V tried to dismiss.

\- Elizabeth seems to be happy to be home. - I started my slapping combo. - And V, if your eyes are bad, you should get treatment. - I gave V the best "I know your secrets" look I knew he would see.

\- Seeing her curl up on that sofa over there…. - He started. - I see that too… - he said looking at me.

Ha. Smart guy.

\- She would stay there doing nothing for hours. - Jumin noted, getting some meows from Elizabeth.

\- What a peaceful cat. She must like the scent in your house. - V said to Jumin.

\- I suppose we think differently then. If you've read the messages, you'd know that she went missing… and that I want to give her back to you. I told you all of this on the phone earlier.

\- Yes… are you really not going to keep her...? - V asked Jumin.

\- I'm still thinking about it., but I can't stop thinking that she will be more happy with you. - Jumin said.

\- What do you think, Angelique? - V asked me.

I was surprised. I thought I would only watch the clash of these two titans before me. Those two were the big league I was ready to hit them with all I had, but things were going smoother than I expected. Apparently it surprised Jumin as well.

\- Why are you asking her?

\- She's the one who's seen you closely the past couple of days. Perhaps she is more objective about you than you are yourself.

\- Jumin can be a good owner for that pet. - I said to V. - I hope you give yourself a second chance. - The latter part was for Jumin.

\- … I already know you think that way. But… it's not that simple. It'll be a challenge for me to accept Elizabeth the 3rd simply as a pet… but to be honest… - Jumin said.

\- Is there something else? - V asked surprised.

\- Yes. - Jumin answered.

\- What is it?

\- Please listen to me and seriously consider keeping Elizabeth.

\- Alright.

\- Whenever I see Elizabeth the 3rd, I remember Rika.

\- She gave her to you as a gift, so of course. - V agreed.

\- It's not that simple. The way I thought of rika was much more complicated than you think… Rika could see how twisted I was when she was alive. I didn't know then, but I had relied on her. So when she gave me Elizabeth the 3rd… I remember her telling me to take good care of her. As a habit, I kept seeing Rika in that cat. I imagined the warmth and deep understanding that Rika had would be in that cat too. There was never a time I didn't think of Rika while I was looking at that cat. So… When Elizabeth the 3rd ran away from me, V… I thought that you should be the one to have her, not me. Because you're the one who loved Rika most… I don't deserve her.

V remained silent for a god awful amount of time. The need I had to hit the two of them was turning into panic. If I were counting on luck still, would this be the moment where Jumin realizes he was in love with Rika and send me away for good? I reached out for Jumin's hand which he held back, calming my trembling resolve.

\- I have so much to sort out in my mind for me to keep her. - Jumin added.

\- Jumin… I think you should think about how Elizabeth would feel. - I said. After all, the cat had no blame of remembering him someone so bad.

\- I've thought about it enough… She will be happier in your hands, V. She needs someone who can love her for what she is…

\- That is such a simple way to consider this. - V said, surprising Jumin.

\- Why? I don't think I'm wrong in this matter. - Jumin argued.

\- First… Please, don't involve Rika in this matter. - I saw a little of a bitter taste on his voice. Was him growing tired of Rika? - This was Elizabeth's home for years. But because of your choice, her home will change, her owner will change. Don't think that you know what Elizabeth will feel. - V was hitting Jumin hard. - You've always been in a position where you calculated things yourself and make the decision. How much can you understand about a cat when you've never been in her position?

\- I agree with, V… - I said.

\- Hum… It's true I was taught to think like an executive. Perhaps both of you may be right. Humans can only judge things according to their own standards. I'm still learning how to understand and respect others. If this is the most comfortable place for Elizabeth the 3rd… - Jumin crossed his arms, still holding my hand. - but…!

\- But again? - V asked.

\- V, do you think I can be a good owner? - Jumin asked.

\- You have a lot of questions…

\- I'm not 100% sure about this, so I just want to know other opinions.

\- Yeah, I guess that's how you were all the time. I remember in elementary school during art class when we had to draw a house, you badgered the teacher with questions. - V smiled. - You practically drew a blueprint for that house and wrote down emergency procedures in case of natural disasters.

\- That's very nostalgic… but I'm serious right now. - Jumin complained.

\- I'll tell you then. You will be a great owner. - V rested his hand on Jumin's shoulder.

For some reason, that small gesture made me blush. Maybe the way Jumin and V got along, or the way they chatter made it look that what V was actually saying was that jumin would be a great father and we were discussing my pregnancy.

\- Alright. Lastly. Angelique… You've already told me your thoughts, but I'll ask again. Do you think I should take in Elizabeth the 3rd again?

\- I've told you this many times before… but, yes. You will take very good care of her. - I calmed Jumin.

\- Since you're saying that.. I feel like it'll be true. - Jumin smiled.

\- that's a very illogical answer considering it's you… - V noted surprised.

\- Angelique's encouragement helps me a lot. - Jumin explained. - Alright. If Elizabeth the 3rd doesn't hate me… and if it's ok that I'm not the best owner… Fine.

\- Yes! - V cheered. - I'm glad you decided that. Rika picked her out just for you… take good care of her.

\- Thanks for the advice.

\- But I honestly didn't realize that she reminded you of Rika… - V looked startled at me. - Oh! I hope you're not too surprised, Angelique.

\- I'm in Jumin's heart now. It's ok. - I said, looking at Jumin and getting a smile from him. - Besides, we have talked about it a lot.

\- Thank you…. My feelings towards you will never change, Angelique. - Jumin Smiled again. - And I realized something again. That I haven't been letting you decide on your own when you can go home. I'm sorry if I seemed like I was forcing my way on you. - Jumin said embarrassed.

\- Does that mean… you'll send her back? - V asked.

\- I've kept her with me long enough, so I'd like to if she is safe… but V, you have to swear that she is safe. - Jumin said.

\- I told you over the phone. She's safe…

\- That's not enough. I need you to swear to me. Considering all the secrets you know, is Angelique safe to be on her own until the party? Please be honest with me…

\- Swear… - V thought out loud.

\- I tend to believe in numbers more than in words, but if you are sincere, I'll believe you. That's what I need right now.

\- Alright. I swear that Angelique will be absolutely safe on her own… I swear by everything I have. Is that enough? - V said.

\- … I should have sent you sooner, Angelique. I'm sorry. And thank you for being so patient when I was being stubborn.

\- You are amazing, Angelique. I never thought Jumin would make me swear on anything. - V said to me.

\- It's okay. - I smiled to both. - Thanks to you, V, I think everything is working out! - I added.

\- I'm honored you said that. - V said.

\- V, let me ask you a couple of things after Angelique leaves, although I don't know if you'll answer them.

\- What? - V asked for an example.

\- Do you have any idea why Elizabeth the 3rd was there?

\- Oh… that's… I'll tell you someday. But for now.. I'm sorry.

I glared at V, making him nod, agreeing with me that someday we would have to reveal the truth to the other RFA members. That level of secrecy had to end one day for everyone to be able to move on and be happy.

\- I'll trust V. He's your friend. - I said to calm Jumin.

\- Alright.. I won't ask anything for now.

\- Yes. We should take Angelique home right now. - V said.

\- Angelique, I think we really have to part ways now. We'll see each other tomorrow… but I'd like to start fresh from then. You have to take the dress I got… okay?

\- Alright, Jumin. - I smiled.

\- I'm sorry and thank you. Please don't forget how I feel while we are apart.

\- You really have changed - V said to Jumin.

I went to get my stuff and the dress from the closed and the two men accompanied me back to my home. It was weird to kiss Jumin in front of someone for the first time not in a tense situation, even if we had done it a thousand times in the other nights. Once inside the apartment I watched them go and went to my almost forgotten night routine. I had just gotten out of the shower when Jumin called me.

\- It's me. I hope you went inside safely. - he said. - I can't handle your emptiness. I feel like there's a giant hole in the middle of the house… I want you to come back… but next time. I've felt so many emotions I have never even felt before while being with you. Amongst that, missing you and loneliness are being too harsh… - He paused. - But I'm sure this will let us mature further as people. I realized I need to become more mature for you. It's strange. Elizabeth the 3rd is back, but all I can think about is you. This is so different.

\- I miss you too. - I said.

\- Then I must find a way to live together as soon as possible. We have to get through the party first, but I should start thinking about it…. No, I'm opposed to living together before marriage, so… Let's just think about tomorrow's party for now. There's something I really want to say to you right now. To be honest, this is what I wanted to say the most… from the moment you took my heart.

\- What is it?

\- I love you. - He said, making me blush. - I love you so much. No matter how many times I say it, it's not enough. Is this what people feel when they find an oasis in the middle of a desert…?

From amongst my stuff I found Jumin's pijamas he had left from the night we spent together in here. It still had the smell of post shower cologne. I totally ignored panties, jumping into his garments and into bed.

\- Desert explorers gradually get used to the thirst. But when they discover an oasis and their dry lips and tongue hit the water, they feel more thirsty than they've ever felt and gulp down the water. That's exactly how I feel towards you. I want to drink up your entire oasis and have all of you inside of me.

\- I am your private oasis, Jumin. - I flirted.

\- So cute. - His voice was deep. - So unbelievably cute. I want to run over and hug you.. But the party is tomorrow so I'll have to be as patient as I can. I'm very proud of this party, as we've together for it. I hope you have sweet dreams today. I want to dream about you so I don't feel the emptiness you've left behind. And tomorrow I'll open my happy eyes and go see you… The party will be so much fun. It's an important day tomorrow so I don't wish to bother you any further. See you tomorrow, my love.

\- Jumin… - I called him.

\- Yes?

\- I'm wearing your pijamas.

\- You get more cute by the minute.

\- It still has your perfume… do you mind if I do this tonight?

\- Is there any other piece of my clothing you would like to have tonight? - He flirted back and I giggled.

\- good night, Jumin. See you tomorrow.

\- good night, my love.

We hang up. I was feeling like a teengaer again. It has been quite a long time since I last felt like that, I even had give up on it a while ago. This excitement I had was new, it warmed me and left me up almost the entire night. The blue dress Jumin gave me was a beacon of light for me, the hope of a better future, or, at least, a chance to live something good.

On the next morning I got up early, put Jumin's pijamas to wash and started to get ready for the party. There were some few late guests to answer emails from, and everyone was on about the party today on the chat. I spent most of my lunch trying to figure out what to do on my hair, deciding to go with a braided updo, applied some light make-up. Finally it was time for me to go. The security guard I had saw clear V's entrance at Jumin's house came to pick me up to take me safely to the party.

At the location were already a bunch of reporters with Zen giving them an interview on the new production he would be working on. I walked by the side of them to get to Jaehee. I wanted to avoid Sarah and Glam Choi all the way if possible. When I saw the Assistant, I waved at her and quickly went to met her.

\- You are here! We were waiting for you. - Jaehee said. - I'm sure Mr. Han gave you a lot of trouble.

\- Gaahh… Jaehee… - Yoosung popped out of nowhere. - Why are there so many reporters? I was almost crushed on my way here. - He finally realized I was there. - Angelique! Hi! Thank you so much for making this party possible…! And for warming up Jumin's heart.- The boy smiled.

\- I was about to tell her that as well. - Jaehee added.

\- Your eyes are so pretty…! - Yoosung said impressed. - Jumin is a lucky man.

\- I hope that the party goes well today, and the best happiness for the two of you. - Jaehee impressed me.

\- Me too! - Yoosung completed. - Jaehee. The reporters seem to be fighting over camera spots…

\- I really had no idea we'd have this many people here… - Jaehee confessed.

\- Glam Choi and Sarah came too… The reporters are going crazy trying to get their photos.

\- Yes, I saw them earlier. Both of them seemed to be wearing chiffon dresses.

\- Ugh… Everyone is making such a fuss about lining up to take Glam Choi's photo. And Sarah is dressed for a red carpet event too. I feel like this is some celebrity party rather than an RFA party… Angelique's here too… Sarah's getting super excited blabbering about Jumin. The reporters should be interested in our organization or V's photographs… - Yoosung vented out.

\- I'm sure that Mr. Han will take care of it once he comes.

\- When is he coming by the way…?

I lost myself there for a moments observing what Yoosung had pointed out. In fact, Sarah and Glam Choi were all over the reportes. They even abandoned Zen to get their photos and statements. How could those reportes could be so blind? No Elite family would like to have the media all over their faces all the time, it was so obvious that they were up to something.

\- Yup! Angelique, see you inside later. And don't think about Sarah too much. - Yoosung said before getting away.

\- I don't know I haven't heard from Mr. Han Yet. - Jaehee said looking at her phone before giving her attention to me again. - I think you should stay by my side so Sarah doesn't see you.

\- Agreed. - I said.

\- Jaehee! Zen called.

\- Hello, Zen! - Jaehee blushed.

\- Gahh… I almost died! It's nice to be interviewed but they took so many photos of me that I can't see anything right now…

\- You look great… you have no choice. Besides, Glam, Sarah and Mr. Chairman will be here too… The reporters are going crazy.

\- The attention is flattering… but it's almost embarrassing to hear that I'm good looking over and over. - He blushed.

\- Such a narcissist. - I joked.

\- Hmm… Who is that lady beside you? Is she a fan of mine? - Zen winked for me. - It's nice to see you out of your cage, Angelique.

\- You mean - I laughed.

\- I hope Jumin hasn't given you too much trouble. Today's a good day, so you can be totally honest! - Zen held my hands between his.

\- Haha… Angelique seems happy in my eyes. I don't think you have to worry about her and Mr. Han.

\- Humph, that jerk… - He pouted. - Oh, right. Jaehee, you know that Mr. Han is going to be here right?

\- Is he here already? - Jaehee asked.

\- I think he came through the back gack a couple minutes ago. But he didn't seem too happy… Is everything okay? - Zend asked.

\- I'm sure it will be fine.. As long as Mr. Han gets here.

\- Why is he so late?

\- I don't know. He should be arriving any moment… - Jaehee said.

\- How can he invite his so-called fiance to the party that Angelique is hosting…? I won't stay still if he doesn't take care of this situation. - Zen winked for me again.

Zen was a nice distraction until the real deal began. We kept chatting a bit more until Jaehee pointed some reporters fighting to come fo him and him running inside the hall to hide and take a short break from all the spotlight. When I saw the red haired hacker come to us, my heart got tight. I wanted to make something for him, he was trying his best to hide how sad he was.

\- Oh! Angelique! You are here! - Seven said.

\- Hello, Seven! - Jaehee greeted.

\- Heya, Seven! - I smiled for him.

\- Jumin arrived right after Mr. Han… Did you see V? - Seven asked.

\- Did Mr. Han come in? I haven't seen the three of them at all.

\- Where did he go…? - Seven wondered.

\- Anyways, so Mr. han arrived?

\- Yeah, I just talked to him in there.

\- Everyone must be so busy that they didn't even say hello…

\- Jumin told me to bring Angelique… Can I take her?

\- Is there a problem?

\- Nothing that I know of. I'm sure he just misses her.

\- I'll go inside once things are settled here. Please escort Angelique then. And be especially careful since Sarah is here. - Jaehee said.

\- Alright. Then see you inside in a while! Angelique, will you follow me? - Seven offered his hand for me.

\- Yes, of course. - I replied, taking his hand. - See you later Jaehee.

\- Yes, see you later, Angelique. - Jaehee said.

I followed Seven inside the hall, we walked to near the stage in a strategic place where we could see everything and still have an escape route in case anything goes bad. The place just had a few people around, so we could spare a few minutes talking before the chaos. Seven stopped in front of me, his worried expression was dark and somber.

\- Uhm.. I'm telling you this now, but when you first started to talk to us, you spoke to someone you don't know… I'm so glad that nothing bad happened to you. - Seven held my hands gently. - Angelique. You really can't download just any app from now on, alright?

Seven had tears on his eyes, which made my tears try to come free to. I smiled and took out his glasses to wipe the tears from him. At first he was startled, but then he accepted the gesture like a scared little kid.

\- Seven, can I ask you something? - I asked, giving his glasses back.

\- Yes, of course.

\- I have to tell you something, but you can't ask me how I know it. Will you trust me?

\- Angelique… what.. ?

\- Please, Luciel. Can you trust me?

\- Luciel…? - Seven wiped some leftover tears. - Alright. I'll trust you.

\- Thank you. - I hugged him. - I'll will give you a happy ending, Saeyong. With your brother by your side.

\- how….?! - Seven asked surprised.

\- Luciel! Here! - V called.

\- Focus, Defender of Justice. Time to work.- I whispered to Seven.

\- V… - Seven said still in shock.

\- Angelique… it feels so different to see you outside Jumin's home. Please take good care of him from now on. _ He said to me before turning to Seven. - And… I'm sorry I avoided your calls, Luciel. - V said to a still frozen Seven.

\- And Jumin? - A recovered Seven asked.

\- Oh, he left saying that he need to prepare for something. He'll be back right away. And…

\- Yeah? - Seven added.

\- I understand how frustrated you are. Let's talk once the party is over. For real this time.

\- Alright.

That heavy conversation had kept us from noticing that Sarah and Glam Choi had brought the party inside. When Glam Choi stepped on the stage and started to mess with the microphone, she locked everyone's attention on the event again. Me and Seven quickly updated V on what was going on and who was Glam Choi.

\- First, I would like to thank you all so much for coming to this party. - Glam Choi started. - The reason why so many people have showed up is to celebrate two people who are starting a new life together.

\- No way… - Seven thought out loud.

\- Everyone must know by now. It's about Jumin Han and the lovely Sarah.

\- Huh? What is this about? - V asked.

I grabbed Seven's arm. I was shaking head to toe. Could have Jumin really changed his mind and chose to marry Sarah instead of dating me… If so, why he said such things for me last night? Could possibly his father convinced him against his will?

\- Where the hell is Jumin? - Seven asked, placing his hand on top of mine to try to calm me down.

\- Only rumors have been going around recently. And I am so glad to be able to tell everyone the truth in front of my dear man right here. - Glam Choi kept on.

\- It's C&R's Jumin Han! Take photos! Now! - A reporter pointed.

\- There he is. - V said.

\- Where? - Seven asked.

\- He's going up on the stage… through that crowd over there.

\- Thank god. - Seven breathed.

\- Sweet mother of the frozen hell… - The air escaped my lungs, making Seven smile.

Sweet mother of the frozen hell indeed. He looked beautiful in that tuxedo. Jumin was serious and focused as he got up the stage, being slightly annoyed by the presence of Glam Choi on the stage.

\- Please excuse me. - Jumin said in his usual cold tone.

\- Oh my, Jumin. - Glam sung.

\- The RFA in the host of this party, after all.

\- Oh, excuse my manners. I apologize. Everyone, please give a big round of applause for the man of the hour, Jumin Han! - Glam offered the microphone.

Everyone present on the room clapped. Jumin walked in front of the mic and waited for the silence again. A short after, only the camera's shutters and flashed echoed in the room.

\- Hello. I'm Jumin Han, a member of the RFA. Today's party is RFA's charity party to help those in need. I have to apologize for starting the party with my personal story. - He smiled for his father. - Father, you're in the front of the stage. And Luciel, V, the photographer and beside them is my lady Angelique, another member. I'm so glad you all arrived safely.

\- Oh! He's looking at us. - Seven pointed and we waved for Jumin.

\- Haha, this is embarrassing. - V said.

\- The RFA party is held to help those who are marginalized, those in unfortunate situations where happiness is barely reachable. - Jumin continued. - We used to auction off photographer V's photographs… and donate the profit to charity. But, I have abused my authority to invite people who are not related to the party, my father, Glam Choi, Sarah and all the reporters… The reason why I invited so many people is to announce a very important piece of news to everyone. I apologize in advance to those who mace here with good intentions. What I'm about to say is very personal. So if you find it boring, I heard that the cocktails shrimps are very good, so help yourselves.

This is it. The moment of truth. I clawed Seven's arm, to which he complained a little. I'm going to hit Jumin really hard if he doesn't stop meddling.

\- I can't think of who wouldn't be interested in this… - V pointed.

\- Yeah, this is getting interesting. Angelique, relax, it will be okay. - Seven said. - He called you as "his lady", after all.

\- Until recently, I' never paid attention to gossip or rumors… and I had no interest in dating. My duty was to do the work given to me, and I thought time and energy spent on emotions would be a waste. I was very skeptical about love itself. As a result, I achieved success at a very young age. But I didn't know how to truly appreciate, show care, encourage, and to thank other people… I thought that I'd never be able to love… but one person has come along to teach me how important is to share my emotions.

\- Is that person… over there Sarah?! I can't really see. Her dress makes her look like a giant cake. - V asked Seven.

\- Yeah.. She can't hold back her smile right now.

\- Thanks to her, I'm able to truly enjoy the work I previously did mechanically… and little by little I was able to express encouragement and gratitude towards others with sincerity… I couldn't help but fall in love with this beautiful person who warmed up my stone cold heart. - Jumin said with a smile.

I started to release Seven's arm, focused on what Jumin was saying. I was about to give a step forward when the hacker held me, asking for me to wait for the whole show that was yet to come.

\- Mr. Han! Are you acknowledging the rumors?! - A reporter asked.

\- How long have you actually known each other? - A second reporter asked.

\- From the first moment we met, she kindly listened to me… She understood me when I could barely understand myself. She is the only woman in my life who has taught me how to fill my life with warmth. We have not seen each other for long, but I am already so much in love with her. - Jumin continued.

The room exploded in questions again. My eyes were up on the stage, listening to what the man there had to say. It was strange see him do such an affectionate love confession with such naturality in front of so many people.

\- The woman who took my heart... is called Angelique. - Jumin revealed.

\- Who? - Heard a reporter ask.

\- Huh? What the hell did he say!? - I heard Sarah scream. - Angelique…? The member he just mentioned...?

\- Everyone! He is lying. - Glam tried to convince the reporters.

\- Just take photos! - A third reporter said.

\- The flash is suddenly coming this way. - V pointed.

\- Angelique, you have to smile right now. - Seven warned me.

I smiled for the few cameras that pointed at me before Jumin started to speak again, saving me from the stampede of reporters that were about to happen.

\- She is in the RFA with me, She is the person who made this party possible, instead of Rika… - Jumin informed.

\- No! I'm still going up there... ! Don't stop me! I can't stand it anymore! - Sarah screamed again.

\- Sarah! - Glam Choi called.

\- Jumin, what are you talking about?! I gave you everything! - Sarah said on stage to Jumin.

\- That's interesting, How can you give everything to a man who doesn't even know your phone number? - Jumin asked.

\- He doesn't have her phone number? Take photos now! - A reported noted.

\- Since you've come up here, why don't I introduce you to all the reporters. This woman here is Sarah Choi who leaked false rumors to the media into buying her ghost company. - Jumin exposed.

\- Finally the truth. That's the info I gave to Jaehee. - Seven revealed.

\- Haha, how dramatic. You have to admit, that guy has style. - V said.

\- Everyone must know the relationship between Chairman Han and Glam Choi. This is Sarah Choi. Glam Choi's sister. - Jumin continued.

Amongst all the voices, I could hear Jumin's dad, but could not understand what he said in the middle of the confusion. My phone was vibrating nonstop in my purse, but that was the least of my worries.

\- Glam Choi Meticulously planned to have her sister marry me. Once her sister's business failed, she gave her a fake ID and made her get plastic surgery and then she approached my father. She insisted on an arranged marriage, and spread false rumors to the celebrity news reporters. So many ridiculous articles were published with no proof… I must add, if you are going to report on what I'm saying right now, please clarify the source and write accurately. The reporters here will need materials to write their articles, so please request it to C&R. We already have all the material, and we are preparing for a lawsuit.

\- This is amazing! Oh my god…! - a reporter shouted.

\- Quick, cameras on Sarah's face! - Another said.

\- You can write… The actress Glam Choi has prepared a meticulous plan for her sister to marry C&R's Director Jumin Han, and approached Chairman Han of C&R to arrange the marriage.

The media went bananas again, raging Sarah out of her mind. She started to scream at the reporters while she was still on stage. The flashed were made the entire room bright, enough to even V notice it.

\- Yeah. I see Jaehee way over there… looks super angry.

\- Security, my father looks very tired so take him home. I would like to have dinner with him after the party. And Sarah… I suggest you leave the stage if you don't want to completely ruin your reputation. - Jumin helped even now.

\- Ugh… No…! I won't leave you like this! - Sarah insisted on her mistake.

\- Yes, we'll see each other at court.

Sarah and the reportes kept their little scene going on for a while. Glam Choi disappeared and Mr. Chairman left the party before the reporters could get to him. The stampede turned to me and Seven came to my rescue, putting himself in front of me and started to control the chaos of the media. Jaehee and Yoosung came quickly to aid him and they gave the media a space where they could stay to get some attention. But even that wasn't enough for Jumin Han.

\- I've given the story you want… so now I will step down from the stage and go see Angelique. Enjoy the party, everyone. - Jumin announced.

\- … What did I just hear? - Jaehee panicked out for me.

\- If I heard right… - V said.

\- Did he really have to say where he's going in the middle of this chaos? - Jaehee ranted with good reason.

\- Arrghh! GIGANTIC SCOOP! Oh lord! Thank you for sending me here! - A reporter shouted.

\- Follow Jumin Han! Right now! - A reporter with hawk eyes demanded.

It almost started a fight between the security guards and the reporters, especially when Jumin walked down to us. The poor RFA members were doing the best they could to help the bodyguard to control the situation. Jaehee became V's guardian, suggesting to take him to another place.

\- Oh, I'd like to go… but I feel like Jumin's going to do something crazy soon, so I need to stay here and watch. - I heard V say.

\- What...? - Jaehee said.

\- Let's just say that I get a vibe… being his friend for so long… I feel like something very romantic will happen soon… - V added in a whisper to Jaehee.

\- If he gives more scoops to the reporters… the original purpose of this party will be lost.

\- It is already lost, the way I see it. - V said.

Jumin came in my direction. God, he looked good. That messy hair, the boyish smile, he straightening his cuffs. As he got closer, he offered his hand to me and I took it. The moment I felt my hand on his, the world felt easier. I was with him now. He would take us out this mess he created.

\- You wore the dress I gave you. - He smiled. - I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you as soon as I came.

\- Mr. Han… you are not going to do anything right now, are you? - An ignored Jaehee asked.

\- Everyone, thank you so much for everything. - Jumin turned to look at me. - Angelique...I missed you.

\- I missed you too, Jumin. - I smiled.

\- You waited long, right? I'm sorry about all the fuss. I hope you realize how much you need to be appreciated and loved.. There's a whole audience out there for you now…

Jumin kneeled in front of me, still holding my hand and his boyish smile on his face, his free hand went behind his back closed and he kissed my fingers before looking at me again.

\- J-Ju… min… - I froze.

Jumin just kept smiling.

\- Angelique.. You've opened a new chapter in my life. I love you so much… and I want you to always be with me forever. - He moved his fingers behind his back. - Will you let me.. Be your life companion?

I froze for a second. He was asking me in marriage!

\- … Yes! - I finally answered, giving him the cue to place the engagement ring he had secretly bought and getting up.

\- My love. - He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. - We should kiss for the cameras. - He said before he kissed me.

\- OH MY GOD! CAMERAS ON THEM! NOW! - The reporters screamed.

\- I can't believe you did this…! - I whispered with a big smile.

\- As I said, All in or all out. - Jumin replied.

\- Mr. Han! When will be the wedding? - A reporter asked.

\- The official schedule will be available at C&R within a few days. - Jumin said. - For now, please enjoy the party. There is still the auction for everyone to enjoy.

More reporters shouted questions at us, but I, Jumin and the other RFA members went to another room to cool down and breathe for a little while. Once inside the room, Jaehee closed and locked the door behind all of us. She seemed in the verge of a rage attack and Zen went to her side to calm her down. Yoosung and Seven were all excited around me before reality struck.

\- Oooh… look at the size of that dimond! - Yoosung said holding my hand.

\- I bet I can buy a new car with that! - Seven completed.

\- Jumin Han….! - I called him.

\- Yes, my angel? - He said with his boyish smile.

\- I am so going to hit you!

\- Why? You didn't like it?

\- I was having a panic attack with that vage speech. I thought I would die. - I placed my hand over my eyes

\- I saw you were holding Luciel's arm. - Jumin smiled.

\- You call that holding? She was _clawing_ at my arm! You know how sharp her nails are? - Seven provoked me. - The poor thing was shaking head to toe.

\- Shaking? Why? - Jumin asked again.

\- A voice in the back of my head was saying you would pick Sarah. - I explained.

Jumin held me in his arms and kissed me again in front of everyone. There was something different on what he was doing. It seemed more firm and in control, but not less passionate. When the released me, I hid in his chest, too shy to face the others.

\- Enough with the spotlights… let me just hide here for a moment. - I said and he laughed.

\- You deserve all the spotlights… - Jumin said.

\- Mr. Han! - Jaehee called.

\- Yes, Assistant Kang?

\- What are we going to do with the party now?

\- Start the auction. We will join in and I'll go see my father right after it ends.

\- And about Angelique?

\- See security to leave her home. - Jumin said.

\- Actually, I would like to go to the penthouse. There are some stuff I'll like to talk to V and Seven tonight. - I said, watching Jumin's eyes burn in expectation.

\- Don't you want to meet Jumin's dad? - Yoosung asked.

\- I want. But not tonight. Jumin made quite a show out there, he must be angry with what happened. - I said.

\- Precisely. - Jumin agreed. - We need another big entrance to get the media's attention to the auction now. - Jumin announced. - I'll try to buy some of V's photos to get the other guests encouraged. We will finish the auction with one of Zen's songs.

\- Jumin... You don't need to buy them. - V said.

\- Yeah! I won't do any favors to you! - Zen protested.

\- Nonsense. - Jumin smiled. - This will work perfectly. - He tuned to Jaehee. - Assistant Kang. You go with the others first. Get us all seats in the front row. And Zen, this is a chance for you to promote yourself. This will only boost your career. I'll leave with Angelique shortly after.

\- Alright, Mr. Han. - Jaehee said.

Jaehee called the other party organizers and ordered them to prepare the auction. They left first to save us the seats and to organize the media in the auction room. Me and Jumin stayed behind waiting for Jaehee's signal when everything would be prepared.

While we were alone, Jumin's eyes burned in lust, he held me close to him. His lips kissed me from the collarbone up to my lips. It was good that the media took a long time to settle in, so we had a lot of time to kiss as we liked.

\- Be careful tonight, my love… I'm just too happy to control myself. - Jumin purred.

\- Jumin… behave… - I breathed and Jumin's phone ringged.

\- I don't know if it is the best or the worst timing… - He picked it up. - Yes, Assistant Kang…. Yes, we will leave now then. - Jumin hung the phone and kissed me one more time. - It is our cue.

We got out and went to the auction holding hands. The media went crazy, they were taking photos during the whole event. Jumin's prediction was right, he started to bid on some photos and the other guests, even some bold reporters started to overbid him. The amount of profit raised was enormous and the party was a success.

All of us of the RFA left the party at the same time and Jumin went to see his dad. I went to the penthouse with V and Seven to have some chat about how I would turn right the depressive legacy Rika left behind.


	12. Chapter 12

All of us of the RFA left the party at the same time and Jumin went to see his dad. I went to the penthouse with V and Seven to have some chat about how I would turn right the depressive legacy Rika left behind.

Jumin was the first to be dropped off and I went to the penthouse with everybody else. Yoosung, Zen and Jaehee went to their apartments and me, Seven and V went to the penthouse. The security guards clearee us in, Seven helping V to get to the couch.

\- I guess we should start this before it gets any weirder. - I said.

\- Yes. - Seven said. - How do you know my name?

\- She knows your name? - V asked surprised.

\- Yes. I know Sayoung's and Saeran's name. I know about Rika and what she said she would do and what it turned out. - I said. - I plan to correct her mistakes.

\- How do you know? - V asked.

\- I can't tell. But it is legit and safe. I can't tell you now…. Maybe in a near future, perhaps.

\- If you want to do things right, you have to tell us. - Seven accused.

Seven was right, but I also didn't want to lose what I had earned so far. I walked back and forth in silence for a moment. Thinking what I was going to say next… I miss Jumin expertise in words… With his memory, I started to wonder: what would he do? He would state the obvious, he would make it sound simple and practical and he would try to make profit out of it.

\- You are right, Sayoung. I have, but not at the moment. The information I have is too delicate for anyone in the RFA to deal with at the moment. I will show everything to all of you when we have everybody together, including your brother. He has to know as well.

State the obvious, done. Make it simple.

\- It has been asked for me to take care of the RFA, that is what I intend to do. Each and everyone of you has something to deal with, some deep wound. I intend to treat it. But not like Rika. - I paused. - She had a flaw she didn't know how to deal with. I have it too, but I know how to keep under control. I will do the exact opposite from her.

\- What?! - V exclaimed. He was worried for Jumin.

\- I won't hurt Jumin or any of you. I promise.

\- My brother… he is really coming back?… will you bring him back? - Seven asked with hope in his voice.

\- Yes. But he will take longer. We will have to get him into treatment, to undo all what has been done to him.

\- Angelique… - Tears formed on his eyes again. - This is the second time you make me cry today.

I stood in front of Seven and held his face against my stomach. His arms wrapped around me and he let his guard down for a while, letting the stream of tears run free. I told him all I knew about his past, what happened to him and to his brother.

\- Seven, can I count on you to help me to take care of Yoosung? - I asked.

\- Yeah… Sure. He is a good boy. - Seven said. - He did his best helping me.

\- Great! - I smiled. - Go get some rest. There is a big mission ahead, Agent 707.

\- Yes, Ma'am. - He hugged me. - Thank you…

\- Not a problem, sweety… see you tomorrow. Sleep tight.

I started to feel very motherly towards Seven, all of what him and his brother wanted the most was to have a family that supported them, the only one thing that their mother failed to provide them with such greatness that surprised me that one of them could live in society. Once the secret agent left, my attention was all on V.

\- Angelique… Thank you for helping the other members of the RFA… - He started.

\- I will help you too, V. I won't let Rika take you down with her.

\- I must.

\- You don't. You think you must because she made you believe that. She is a bad person, V.

\- I…. love?… her… - He hesitated.

\- You loved the girl that founded the organization, you loved the girl that wanted to help the others. But you know, Jihyun… - He was startled by me using his real name. - You know deep down that that girl is long gone. Or never even existed.

V shut himself for a log moment. He knew I was right. Rika was a threat for society, especially with the power and the influence she had with the Mint Eye. That was his limit, he had to choose to do the right thing or to keep up with that mess and risk a war against me and Jumin over the RFA.

Now it was time to make profit.

\- Please, V. If you want to make things right and care for the RFA, the first thing you have to is to get treatment. - I said.

\- This is something I have to accept. For Rika.

\- No, V. I tell you by my own experience. If another person makes you get hurt, hurt other people or makes you give up on who you are, that person does not deserve you. Rika is a psycho, she is sick. She needs treatment. You going blind because of her is wrong. Love must not be hard, you don't have to prove anything.

\- Yes, I see your point… but…

\- And telling someone you can only be happy if you die is wrong, you are assisting suicide. That is a crime. Weren't you the one who said I could be more objective than oneself? - I dared him.

\- But I tried to…

\- You were young, V. You wanted to experiment. But she was like that, way before she met you. Someone who says that need to destroy the people who love her is not normal. If you want to enjoy the warmth of the sun, you should. If you want to look up o the sky, you should. If you want to love someone under the sun, you should. But it can't be Rika. She has hurt you guys too much, specially you.

\- I…

\- Please, V. For Jumin, that has one of the most important moments of his life coming up soon. I'm sure he would love to have his best friend beside him. And that's the most important thing. For you, V. Because everyone deserves a second chance.

\- You think so?

\- Of course. And you will have me, Jumin and the entire RFA beside you to help you. - I made a pause. - Besides, I'm risking my own second chance with Jumin.

\- Does he know?

\- Yes. I told him.

\- Okay. I'll get treatment. Thank you Angelique.

\- Thank you, V. Sorry for being too harsh on you.

\- I guess I needed. Let's tell Jumin. - V smiled.

Jumin arrived right after my discussion with his friend. We told him the good news and Jumin was both happy and surprised for what I had achieved. As fast as he could, he called a doctor who arrived shortly to examine and started to treat V.

Later that night, I was sleeping alone on Jumin's bed when I started having nightmares again. In my dream I heard a maniac laughing all the time, his evil aura scared me, the air chilled me to the bone. On the floor there were blood stains and I followed them. At the end of the trail there was a man crouching over some dead bodies. Adjusting my vision I saw my cats and Elizabeth scattered dead on the floor. My eyes went to the killer and the body he was still stabbing. It was Jumin dead on the floor. His throat was slit and his always impeccable suit was covered in blood.

\- Jumin…? - I made the mistake to call.

The killer stopped stabbing Jumin's body and came running to kill me. I woke up screaming and fighting the air. Elizabeth was startled and jumped out of the bed.

\- Jumin? - I called and he did not come. -Jumin. - I called again. The panic started to form in me. - Jumin! - I jumped out of bed and started to search the house. - where are you? - I ran around. - Jumin…! - Found him coming out of the wine room with V.

\- Angelique, my love! - he hugged me. - you are covered in sweat… what happened? V heard you scream.

\- you are here… you are… of course you are… - I said. - It was just a dream…

\- you had another nightmare?

\- Yes… I'm sorry I made you scared. I...I'm going back to bed….

\- what happened in your dream?

\- Elizabeth, my cats and you were murdered and I was next… I just need to check on my cats at home. - I said and Jumin placed his jacket on me.

\- we will go tomorrow.

\- please… just to be sure. It will be quick.

\- I'll ask one of the security guards and we'll go first thing in the morning.

\- ok… thank you…

Jumin picked his phone and called the chief of security, asking to send two of his men to check on my apartment as soon as he hung up the call. I stayed with Jumin and V and I fell asleep on Jumin's Shoulder. I woke up again to him on the phone, his serious expression concerned me.

\- yes. Call the police. I'll tell her the news.

\- what happened? - V asked and I asked.

\- apparently someone broke into your apartment. - he told me. - this person destroyed some of your belongings and… - he crossed his arms, uncertain to what to do.

\- and? - I asked.

\- killed your cats. Two of them.

I was in shock. How and who could do such thing? Glam and Sarah were too much under the radar to do something like that. And why kill just two of my cats? I looked at the clock. 5:30. I got up from the couch and quickly went to the room to change. The two of them were right on my feet and Jumin caught me after I had already changed to a dress.

\- Angelique. Wait. - Jumin called.

\- you have to be at work at seven. I can't make you be late…

\- I am the CEO. I run the company. I can get there anytime I want. And I am taking a day off.

I stopped. He was right.

\- right… sorry… I forgot.

\- don't worry. I know you are worried. Let me and V get ready and we will go together.

\- I'm sorry…

\- For what?

\- this mess. I didn't want to… I don't know…

\- you are my future wife, the one I love. I would do anything for you. - he hugged me again.

\- thank you…

I kissed him and gave him some space to change. When we all were ready, we went to my place. The police and Jumin's security guards were already there, starting the investigation and making sure the place was safe for us to be. Going upstairs, the number of policemen increased and Jumin had to do a lot of convincing to clear us to see what had happened. Inside my home was a lot of broken stuff, ripped fabrics and destroyed electronics. In the bedroom was what I dreaded the most. Blood was spilled all over my bed, two of my cats were decapitated on top of it. On the wall was written "you will regret it." with the Mint Eye logo underneath.

\- Harley… Ivy… - I called the dead cats. - no… - I looked around. - wait… where is omega?... Omega! Where are you sweety?

We all heard scratching sound coming from my wardrobe. First the forensics technician took a picture, followed by a police officer opening up the piece of furniture and my cat jumping out of it.

\- Omega! - I called. - My little coward… you are safe!

\- you have a black cat? - V asked.

\- Yes. He is the complete opposite of Elizabeth. - I explained to V. - Officer, can I take the cat? I don't want to get in the way of the investigation.

\- Yes. I will just need your statement before you leave.

\- Yes, of course. - Jumin said.

We all gave our testimonies and I signed some paperwork to have registered that I had taken my cat and his carriage box with me from the crime scene. Jumin ordered some new stuff for omega to leave at the penthouse as we went back to his home and also contacted C&R to prepare a press release to be ready to deliver it to the media if necessary.

V jumped before to go talk to Seven before himself went to get some sleep before his appointment to the doctor. Jumin and I went up to start adjusting Omega to his new house. I walked around with the cat, letting him sniff the place. I introduced him to Elizabeth, getting some bad reactions from her before she saw Jumin petting Omega as he held her. V returned in the middle of the afternoon and went straight to bed. By nightfall, the pets were not exactly what you call friends, but they let us have some time to chat. We were sitting in the living room watching the cats play. I was curled up on him, watching his tie pin shine in the light.

\- Your nightmares seems frequent… - Jumin pointed, breaking the silence.

\- What? - I asked.

\- This is the second time I saw you have such intense nightmare. Are them that frequent? - Jumin asked.

\- Sort of. Usually is something stupid that scares me for a few minutes, but I roll back to sleep in a second. - I explained.

\- Is there something that triggers those dreams?

\- I don't know. I… have a theory.

\- Care to share, my angel? - He asked with a peck on my lips.

\- I would like to test some more before I say anything. I don't want to sound stupid or anything.

\- You won't sound stupid. - Jumin kissed me again.

\- I'll test it out first… - I said being laid down on the sofa, him slowly going down with his kisses. - Jumin… - I moaned. - We… should…

Jumin kept on his painful slow trail of kisses, going down one slow well planted kiss at a time. The expectation was killing me, my core burned in need of him. My hands, that were supposed to try to push him away, just held him closer to my body. He played with my collarbones, taking soft breathy moans from me. Jumin started to move down again, almost reaching between my breasts when my phone rang over my head on the couch. I rolled over and dragged myself up, trying to escape his delicious mistake by answering the phone.

\- HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD GET ENGAGED TO JUMIN HAN?! - Olivia shouted at the top of her lungs.

\- Hey, Olivia… - I said, feeling Jumin opening my dress.

\- YOU! DON'T "HEY" ME. YOU, EXPLAIN. _THE_ JUMIN HAN? OUR BOSS JUMIN HAN?

\- He is right beside me, you don't need to scream. - The zipper got lower.

\- AND YOU MET V, THE PHOTOGRAPHER?! YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN HIS AUTOGRAPH FOR ME!

\- Olivia… - I called her again and Jumin stopped.

\- Why don't you invite her over for dinner tonight? She can meet V while we eat. - Jumin suggested.

\- Dinner? Yeah, sounds nice…. SINCE I GOT TO GREET MY FRIEND NOW SHE IS ENGAGED.

\- I will call the chef… - Jumin came closer to say it and give me a kiss, pressing his body against mine to make me feel his erection and close my dress. - I'll ask Driver Kim to pick her up. I don't want to risk your friend to face the media.

\- Thanks, Jumin… - I said trying to resist him.

\- Jumin? That's cold. Give him a pet name already. - Olivia complained.

\- Go get ready. - I laughed. - The chef will be here in ten seconds. - I said hearing Jumin making his calls to the chef and Driver Kim.

\- Fine, Fine. I'll let you go make out with him. I'll be there in an hour.

\- See you… - I hung up the call.

I hung up the call and Jumin had vanished from the living room. I breathed relieved, if he had insisted a little bit more on getting me excited, I would have given in to him, failing on our objective of waiting for the mariage. Turning around again, I held my phone over my chest. I had to calm down before my friend arrived. The smell of food started to fill the air, the maid set the table for four and when I got up to fix my hair, Jumin appeared back. Jumin smiled and came hug me. He looked more relaxed even on his neatly done black suit. He took me to master bathroom to help me with my hair.

\- Jumin… is it too soon for me to start talking about the wedding? - I asked.

\- Absolutely not. What is on your mind, my angel?

\- I was thinking on asking V to photograph it. What do you think? Not the ceremony, because I believe you want him to be your best man, but for the photo album.

\- That is an excellent idea. - Jumin said.

Before we could get out of the suite, a security guard came to the room to ask if Olivia could get in. Jumin cleared her entrance and waited for the security guard to leave before tuning to me again.

\- If I may, as we are already in this topic… do you have any favorite date to the wedding? - Jumin asked.

\- I feel like… in september would be nice. Any day of september. And, unless you are really adamant about it, I would not like to get married in church.

\- Why not?

\- I'm not christian.

\- Neither am I, but if we want to avoid more gossip in the future, I think we should do it in a church.

\- I will think about it. But that is one little piece of gossip I don't mind confirming it.

\- If you are sure about it, we can do it wherever you want.

\- How about the winery you last visited? - I asked getting a surprised look from him.

\- The winery?

\- Yes. I may not drink wine, but it still a beautiful place.

\- What about the cherry farm? We can get married when Mankai happens… - Jumin said and this time it was I who was surprised. - We will still have three months to date.

\- I still have to meet your father, Jumin.

\- we can go visit him tomorrow.

\- Do you think it is a good idea? - I asked.

\- Yes. I have arranged it with him. He will be a lot more reasonable.

\- Ok. I'll trust you on that. We need to go see Olivia now.

We went to meet Olivia who was already chatting with V. I hugged my friend before she started to scold me about not telling her about the engagement. After quite some time trying to explain to her, I finally convinced that I had hopes, but was still afraid that I was misinterpreting things. Olivia also made me put on some heels when she saw me walking barefoot, claiming that I was not allowed to host a dinner barefoot.

\- A Queen does not walk barefoot. Not even at home. - She said as we went to the table.

\- This queen will. There will be no more ballet pumps, low sandals… sneakers and flip flops will be a rarity. I will walk barefoot at home.

The two men just watched our friendly argument until me and Olivia reached a common ground. After that, Jumin asked V to be our photographer to our wedding photo album and he accepted after Jumin made some convincing of his own. Also, we invited both of them to be our maid of honor and best man, which they accepted with smile on their faces. Olivia and V really tagged along, me and Jumin exchanging some secretive looks acknowledging the fact.

\- You should go rub that ring on our boss' face. - Olivia said.

\- What? Why? - I asked.

\- First, just to put her back on her place. She is still pleased on firing you. Second, guess who she made replace you… - Olivia said.

\- I don't know… poor Philip?

\- As if…. It is Ann.

I choked with my food. Ann was the person who backstabbed me the most. She was always sucking up to the boss and convincing her on firing me. Olivia handed me a glass of water and Jumin came to check on me.

\- You've got to be kidding me… - I said with teary eyes from choking.

\- I wish. She made the announcement today.

\- Jumin…? - I asked.

\- I'm waiting for the new proposal they said they would send me. - Jumin said.

\- Why haven't you told me?

\- You said you didn't want to go back. - Jumin said. - Why are you so angry, my love?

\- because… !... This Ann! She will destroy my project. - I slapped Olivia's arm and turned to her. - You have to help me find something to wear tomorrow.

\- Sure do! That will be too fun to watch…

\- Angelique? - Jumin called.

\- Please, let me go. I want to do something, we can have a lunch date together and then I'll come back… how about it? - I said, making Jumin smile.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Angelique? - Jumin called.

\- Please, let me go. I want to do something, we can have a lunch date together and then I'll come back… how about it? - I said, making Jumin smile.

\- I'll pick a restaurant to make reservations for us. - Jumin said.

\- OOoooh, fancy… how do I find a prince charming of my own? - Olivia said playfully - Come, We will have to pick something for you. - Olivia held my hand. - I'm kidnaping her for a minute, Mr. Han.

I showed Olivia around before taking her to the master suite and the closet Jumin had done for me. She was impressed with everything, but quickly started to work on my clothes. We argued a lot on which approach I should go until we agreed to do an "sexy office" look.

\- a white sheer button up lace shirt, a black pencil skirt…. For shoes…. - She picked a pair of black rounded toe heels. - Are these real Louboutins?

\- Knowing Jumin… I'm pretty sure it is. - I said.

\- Oh my god, yes. - She went to the accessories drawer. - These diamond…earrings? - She said and I shrugged. - This red matte lipstick… no… that is too much "secretary"... the matte plum will be better. I'll lend you mine. - She looked around. - Ooooh.. The best part….for your "date"... a pair of black stockings…

\- the stockings will be caos for me. - I laughed.

\- Why?

\- Me and Jumin haven't… You know… went down to business… yet…

\- How?!

\- He is very traditional… he insisted on doing it after the wedding.

\- how are you handling it?

\- We are barely handling it. We are going up the walls…. It almost happened today. He stopped when you called.

\- I knew I should have waited…

\- No… no. You helped us. But I guess that's why he suggested a wedding so early. - I said while taking out my heels. I knew what Olivia would do.

Olivia set aside the clothes we had picked and started running after me. She would try to convince me on breaking my promise I made to Jumin. On my scape I jumped over Elizabeth and Omega that had met on the hallway, ran past the chef and jumped on the back of the couch opposite to where Jumin and V were chatting and waiting for us.

\- You can't use your cat ballerina super powers! - Olivia complained.

\- I can. I know your mastermind evil plan. - I balanced on the back of the couch, walking away from her.

\- You dance ballet? - V asked.

\- I do. - I jumped down, dodging Olivia's grasp. - I started last year.

Olivia gave two steps back and a sly smile appeared on her face. Quickly I was back on the couch, almost on all fours ready to jump on her.

\- Don't you dare, Olivia… - I playfully threatened.

\- Mr. Han… - Olivia called, walking backwards.

\- Yes, miss Olivia? - Jumin replied.

\- You know what they say about ballerinas…

\- You talk or you run. Pick one. But I suggest you to run. - I closed the distance between me and my friend.

\- I do not. - Jumin said.

\- It is superfun to play with their legs flexibility. - Olivia said, turning to try to run away.

I was faster than her. I jumped off the couch and quickly held her down to tickle her until she fell to the floor. After that, Me and Olivia chatted some more before she went back home and V went to sleep. I was alone with Jumin again, his eyes called me to him and I was comfortably in his arms once again. We went back to his room, where I retrieved the clothes and started to go on my way to one of the guest rooms. He held my hand to convince me to stay with him.

\- Angelique… - He called.

\- I love you. - I said to him with a kiss.

\- I love you too. - He smiled. - So does that mean that you are not upset about my behaviour earlier?

\- No. Absolutely not… - I drove my hand all they up his chest to rest behind his neck. - I hope we can continue like that after the wedding. - I started to walk away from him. - I like this sexy Jumin Han.

I walked out of the room and started to go to the guest room. Jumin was following me a few steps back, holding the door open when I was about to close it. The clothes were left on the small table available over there and I went back to Jumin.

\- You say such things to me and walk away… do you know how confused you make me? - Jumin said holding my hands up.

\- Jumin…

\- Yes, my love? - He said holding both of my hands with only one hand while the other went to the side of my leg.

\- Despite all my desire… I have to tell you to go to sleep… - I said softly.

\- Come sleep with me.

\- No… I won't… - I said, feeling his hand go under my skirt and gently pulling down my panties. - I'm trying to behave for you… - I held his hand.

I gently pushed Jumin out of the room and went to sleep. I had to find somewhere to live, I couldn't make him fight his instincts every night. Maybe Jaehee could help me. It was almost a restless night. Nightmare after nightmare came to wake me up, making me consider to go sleep with Jumin. My experiment was starting to prove itself right. I had nightmares when I slept away from him. My dead cats haunted my dreams, I could hear their screams but I could not help them, for any reason.

On the next morning I was feeling beat, almost slowing me down to accompany Jumin to work. When he saw me with the clothes I had chosen with Olivia, he held me close to him, tempted to enjoy the slightest opening I gave him. Once a the office, I walked with Jumin up to his office to find Yoosung waiting at it.

\- Yoosung! - I hugged him.

\- Angelique! - he hugged back. - Or should I call you by your last name…?

\- No. Angelique is fine. - I smiled. - what are you doing here?

\- I came replace Jaehee for a few days. By the way, you look beautiful!

\- Thank you. You will be great too. Consider it as the student council part two.

\- Thanks for the tip! - Yoosung smiled.

\- Assistant Kim. - Jumin called Yoosung.

\- Y-Yes, Mr. Han!

\- What is the schedule for today?

Yoosung went through all the schedule for the day and left us so we could have breakfast before the meetings. While we ate, he looked at me up and down several times before I smiled for him.

It was only at eight o'clock when we went down for the first meeting. Jumin held my hand when he noticed I was becoming nervous. Yoosung was surprised to see Jumin give me a peck before us got out of the elevator. We had decided to go down a bit earlier, because it would take some time to calm down my friends when I went to say hello.

Jumin entered first to call my boss to the meeting, Yoosung followed him right after and I was the last one. When everyone saw me, everybody got excited to see me there. My friends came to see me and congratulate me for the proposal, all the girls came to see the ring and Olivia gave me a discreet thumbs up for a good start. When my boss came to congratulate me, I knew she was faking happiness. Both of us could see how angry she was on her evil plan failing so hard.

\- Angelique, my love. - Jumin called me, making me blush in front of everyone. - We must go to the meeting if we want to keep up with the schedule today.

\- Yes… of course. - I said, shaken by Jumin's boldness.

\- Can I call you later? - Olivia hugged me, forcing me hug her back and show the engagement ring to my boss.

\- Of course. - I said to Olivia.

\- Angelique is coming to the meeting? - My boss asked, trying to hide she was outraged.

\- Yes. - Jumin replied on his cold tone.

\- But I thought only employees… - My boss started.

\- She is under a freelance contract. I'm putting her back in charge of the design section for this project. If you have any problem with that you can write a formal letter and deliver it to Assistant Kim. On the contrary, we should start the meeting. - Jumin ended the discussion.

Olivia and I exchanged a look before Jumin came to take me to the meeting room. I saw on my friend's face she was impressed with him. To shut our boss up and put her on jeopardy with such elegance was a feat only him could achieve. During the meeting I received some evil glares, specially when I contested on the design choices on the new version of Jumin's projects. After the meeting we went back to Jumin's office for us to work on the schedule for the wedding. We set the date, location, time, and the departure for the honeymoon and our return back home. He had also demanded that poor Yoosung arranged to renovate an office next door from Jumin's for me to have a place to work at the company. While he worked on other stuff he had to do, I logged into the chat.

 _Angelique has entered the chatroom_

Zen: Angelique!

Zen: Are you alright?!

Zen: I just saw the news. Someone broke into your apartment?!

Angelique: Hey, Zen.

Angelique: Yeah… and killed two of my cats.

 _707 has entered the chatroom_

 _Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

Zen: Where are you staying?

Angelique: I'm at Jumin's again.

Zen: *... emoticon*

Zen: So you are trapped again.;;

707: lol

707: Zen's jealous.

Zen: Shut up;;

Zen: I'm just worried that the trust fund kid won't let her decide things on her own again.

707: Hello to you too, Zen. lol

Jumin: Angelique is free to do whatever she wants.

Angelique: Jumin? I thought you were working.

Jumin: You stopped swinging your feet and I saw you were with your phone. I came to see what was bothering you.

Zen: wait.

Zen: Are you at the same place?

Jumin: correct.

Zen: Why?

Zen: Wait.

Zen: No.

Zen: Never mind.

Zen: *... Emoticon*

707: Now we must be serious.

707: **(((( serious mode ))))**

707: What type of killer kills poor cats?

707: And leaves a message?

707: with that strange logo.

Zen: Do you think it is the hacker?

707: No. He has gone MIA. I disabled his servers, I'm getting copies of everything he is trying to do.

707: **I'm watching his every move…**

Angelique: Seven…

Jumin: Luciel. I wanted to talk to you about this in person, but since we are on the subject already, I want you to assist the police to find the responsible as soon as possible.

707: Will you let me see Elly?

Jumin: **No.**

707: Will you pay me $10,000,000?

Angelique: I'll let you see Omega.

707: Who's Omega?

Angelique: *File_Angelique_and_Omega_cold_night*

The file I sent was a selfie of me and Omega I managed to take one night during winter while we were under the covers. He liked to sleep with me on cold nights due to his old age. Omega had his head slightly tilted to the side, posing just like me in my fluffy robe, as if it was on purpose.

707: *Heart eyes emoticon*

Jumin: **What a beautiful image**

Angelique: lol

707: I'm on it. Starting to hack right now.

Angelique: Thanks Seven.

707: Jumin, how's Yoosung?

Jumin: He is fine. Surprisingly efficient. He just left some papers with me. I'm thinking hiring him full time to assist Assistant Kang.

Zen: *Angry Emoticon*

Zen: The boy has to study!

Jumin: I studied while I worked.

Angelique: You did?

707: You did?

Zen: You did?

Zen: I mean… You are graduated?

Jumin: Yes. I have two PhD and two MBAs in economy and management and International relations.

Angelique: So you are saying you, at least, have Bachelor's degree, Post-graduation, Pd. for those two PhDs and two MBAs to each subject?

Jumin: Precisely.

Angelique: D:

Zen: Hey… what's all of that?

Angelique: I knew Jumin Han was a genius… but all of that at 26?...wow;;

Angelique: Why do I feel so small?;;

Angelique: Anyways… that's… quite impressive…

707: lolololololololol

707: **That sounded like Angelique was talking about something else~~**

Jumin: *Smile emoticon*

Jumin: Thank you, my dear.

Angelique: ?

Angelique:...

Angelique: lolololololol

Angelique: true…

Angelique: I should go, before this gets any weirder.

Angelique: see ya, gentlemen.

Zen: Later

707: lol todles

Jumin: I'm taking my lady for our date lunch now. Good bye.

 _Angelique left the chatroom_

 _Jumin Han left the chatroom_

Jumin came to me to take me from the couch. On the way out I hugged Yoosung goodbye and went with Jumin downstairs. I asked him to go "check on the work", just an excuse to humiliate my boss and her minion a little bit more. After that we went on our way to the restaurant.

The media was waiting all around for us. From the office entrance to the restaurant's parking lot. It was fun to have a date with him. We laughed as I told a little bit about my childhood, some of the stuff I liked, what I hoped we could do together someday. He just listened to me speak nonstop.

\- You have such simple requests, my love. - Jumin said. - If I may, I would like to transform all of them into our dates. What do think?

\- That sounds wonderful. What interested you the most?

\- The planetarium sounded really interesting. Educational and romantic. - Jumin smiled.

\- And you? What do you want to do date-wise?

\- I want to take you to my house in switzerland. We could go ski and take a touristic tour to taste chocolates. - Jumin drank a bit of the wine I had to convince him to have. - Maybe I could add that to our honeymoon plans. Ten days in Mykonos and ten days in Switzerland. Would you like that?

\- Won't be bad for you to spend too much time away from work?

\- I'll make arrangements to spend a month away if you like to.

\- A month? - I gave Jumin a sly smile. - Where these extra ten days came from? - I laced my fingers with his over the table.

\- Ten days won't be enough to compensate the three months I'll have to hold back. - Jumin flirted.

\- Oh my, Jumin… You are making me blush… - I flirted back, faking I was blushing.

Jumin smiled, kissed my hand and we chatted a bit more. He talked about his teen days, where he worked with his father to learn how to run the company as he does today. It was amazing to see how he handled the responsibility and managed to grow into the person I was with today. Jumin noticed I was thinking about him and flashed me one of those boyish smiles.

\- Anything on your mind? - He asked.

\- Yes.. a lot about you…

\- about me?

\- Yes. I am impressed on how much you can take. I wish I could have that strength.

\- I had you to support me in the hardest portion of my life. Everything that came before was easy. - He melted my heart.

\- I want to give you a kiss… - I confessed too much in love with him.

\- I'll take you home. I would love to have a kiss from you on the way. - He kissed my hand.

Jumin checked us out after we finished eating dessert and I stuck on him like a magnet from the table to the door, where we went out like a normal couple. The paparazzi were still full power, clicking whatever they could get from us. The poor bodyguards were doing extra work to keep them away even from a small distance that was the entrance to the restaurant to the car.

Poor Driver Kim had to deal with me and Jumin kissing in the back sit of the car all the way down to the penthouse. Jumin wouldn't let me go, neither I wanted to. We were trying to find the safe common ground for how passionate we could be without igniting the intense need we had.

When I was back to the Penthouse, I got Omega and went down to see Seven at his apartment.

There I found him working on various jobs simultaneously. His agency work, the lookout on Saeran and looking for who broke into my apartment. The poor hacker got his hands full. Even with all of that, he found some time to play with Omega and chat.

\- Angelique… can you tell me? When are we going to bring Saeran back? - Seven asked.


	14. Chapter 14

There I found him working on various jobs simultaneously. His agency work, the lookout on Saeran and looking for who broke into my apartment. The poor hacker got his hands full. Even with all of that, he found some time to play with Omega and chat.

\- Angelique… can you tell me? When are we going to bring Saeran back? - Seven asked.

\- Saeyoung… That.. is more complicated than simply go and bring him here and say "here is your brother, be nice to each other". The risks are too high if we go unprepared. This needs to be planned thoroughly. - I patted his head.

\- You are right… I'm sorry for pressuring you… It's just… it has been so long. I thought he was happy… I became an agent so he could live a life happy and free under the blue sky, and…

\- Saeyoung. We will bring him back. We will start to plan how we will do that. I'll give an happy ending for everyone in the RFA… Until I can give you a happy ending, I'll try to make the wait worth it.

\- Ok… - Seven chuckled.

\- I don't want you hiding in dark rooms anymore, Saeyoung. - I hugged him, for his surprise.

Seven hugged me back and we stayed like that for some time. I could feel him relax little by little under my arms until he sighed and I released him. He looked tired, his guards were down as he petted Omega.

\- You are warm, Angelique. I can see why Jumin fell for you. - Seven said and I smiled back. - Can Omega stay and play?

\- Omega needs to rest. He is my old man, he needs his naps.

\- Old?

\- He is 13 years old.

\- Wow! He does not look that old!

\- Omega is a daddy… - I laughed. - Just like Jumin.

Seven laughed his heart off. He was laughing too hard that I had to get out of the room for we get back to normal. When we were more composed, Seven took me to the door so I could go back to the penthouse.

\- Are you going to start calling Jumin "daddy"? - Seven asked.

\- Absolutely not. We are basically the same age. - I giggled.

\- Maybe I should do it. I'll call you mommy and him daddy.

\- He will be so mad.

\- I must… I need to find a new victim.

\- Why?

\- Teasing… Yoosung is not fun anymore… - Seven blushed.

\- OOooh… You should ask him out.

I heard the elevator bell behind me and the metal door opened, making Seven blush even more. Yoosung came to us and petted Omega after greeting us. Seven tried to play his cool and mysterious persona, but I had another plan for him.

\- Oh! Angelique, Jumin is waiting you at the garage - Yoosung told me.

\- oh, no! I forgot to change! I'll just drop Omega upstairs. - I panicked. - Thanks, Yoosung! - I ran to the elevator. - By the way… Seven has something to say to you.

I could hear Seven's protests as the elevator went up. Omega was securely left inside the penthouse and I went my way down in the elevator. I applied some more lipstick before hitting the garage floor and hopping into the car.

\- sorry I'm late… - I said.

\- not a problem. I'm sure Driver Kim can put us back in schedule. - Jumin said.

\- Permission to race, Sir? - Driver Kim asked.

\- Yes. Be careful.

\- Yes, sir. - Driver Kim said leaving the garage.

\- why were you late? - Jumin asked me.

\- I was chatting with Seven and lost track of time.

\- at least you were safe. - Jumin leaned closer to kiss me.

\- Yes… I was… my knight… - I dodged his kiss. - I love you. - I whispered in his ear.

Jumin's hand came to the back of my neck to keep me from escaping him again. His lips met mine in a passionate kiss, following down to my neck until I held him before he got any lower. I kissed him again, biting his under lip just to tease him and lock his gray eyes on mine. We kissed one more time, slower to catch our breath. I checked and cleaned any possible smudges from my lipstick on him and we sat straight again, holding hands, with him stroking my hand with his thumb. We exchanged a quick glance, making him move uncomfortably on his seat.

Just not to make the ride so silent, I asked Jumin about what he could tell me happened at work, using the subject to chat all the way to his father's house. The mansion Mr. Han lives was impressive. Jumin's penthouse looked something so simple compared to this place. I hadn't noticed it yesterday when we dropped him by.

Jumin helped me out of the car, taking me inside. After he asked the butler to tell his father we had arrived, we waited a little to see Mr. Han coming from the second floor. He greeted Jumin with a gentle hug and looked at me with a tern face.

\- Father, I would like you to meet Angelique. - Jumin said.

\- It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Han. - I offered my hand for him to shake.

\- Like wike, miss…

\- Please, call me Angelique.

\- If you Insist, Miss Angelique. - he shook my hand. - Dinner is ready, I was waiting for you.

I gave Jumin a shy yellow smile and a shrug before following his father to the dining room. There we sat at the table, me facing Jumin and his father beside us at the edge of the enormous furniture. At first they talked business and I ate in silence. It was served wine for me and I moved it discreetly between my hands to pretend I was drinking it. Jumin noticed it and exchanged his glass of water for my glass of wine.

\- Is anything wrong with the wine? - Mr. Han asked displeased.

\- No, sir -- - I started to say, but Jumin cut me off.

\- Angelique does not drink alcohol. - He told his father.

\- You do not? - Mr. Han asked me. - I assumed you did since you are going to marry my son. - He tested me.

\- No, Sir. - I tried to smile. - But I asked Jumin to teach me about your tea brewing traditions. I am a tea enthusiast myself.

Mr. Han turned mute. I could see he was still displeased about me and the chances of me changing his mind were very low. I shifted my attention back to the food, trying to not screw up even more. I saw Jumin cross his arms while looking to his father and Mr. Han sighed right after.

\- Father…. - Jumin called.

\- I'm sorry, Jumin. But your show is hard to forget. You may have saved the company, but you could have been more discreet.

\- I agree. But I tried to talk you out of it many times, you did not listen to me. That was the only way to get your attention. - Jumin replied.

\- You exchanged Sarah for someone involved with the police, Jumin. - Mr. Han said, making me hide even more.

\- Someone tried to kill her, father. That it is what happened. She is not trying to make us buy any debt. - Jumin said, trying to end their debate.

At this point I had already mushed all my dessert on the plate and was getting ready to leave. Jumin's father was right at some point. I was a no one who was going to marry one of the richest bachelors at the moment, so how could I look any better than Sarah? I took a deep breath and looked at father and son arguing.

\- Jumin… - I called.

\- Don't worry, my love. I promised you I would take care of you. - Jumin said with a smile. - Father, please, listen to what you are saying.

This time it was Mr. Han who took a deep breath. He got up and we followed him. Once in his study, we all sat at his desk, him taking his sweet time to start the conversation again.

\- You are right, son. I'm sorry. - Mr. Han said.

\- Thank you for realizing it, father.

\- Angelique. - Mr. Han looked at me, his expression was lighter than before. - I'm sorry for my behaviour towards you.

\- No need to worry, Mr. Han. I have been told worse. - I smiled.

\- Could you tell me a little bit about you? - He asked.

I told him a little bit about me. On what I worked, my graduation, where I grew up, how my parents were when I was a kid. How it was to me to be raised by divorced parents, but I did not get much into detail about my life. At some point, I felt that it was like job interview.

\- Has Jumin met your parents? - Mr. Han asked.

\- No. My parents are deceased. - I said, making both Jumin and Mr. Han surprised.

\- I am very sorry. - Mr. Han said.

\- Thank you, but there is no need to worry, Mr. Han. Although, I do miss my mother a lot. - I confessed.

\- If I may ask, what happened? - Mr. Han continued.

\- My father killed himself after getting married again when he moved to another country and my mom developed a cardiac disease for working too much.

The two man kept silent for a moment. Maybe it was too much for them to handle at once. I gave their time to recompose themselves before they spoke again.

\- Angelique… - Jumin started.

\- I do worry about you, but you grown into this life, so I know you can take it. - I said to Jumin. - I'll be taking care of you too. - I said and he smiled.

Jumin and I held hands. It was good to have someone that understands you this easy. This was something I never felt before. Mr. Han must have seen it too, he breathed heavily and he was much more relaxed. The rest of the night was nice, like a family reunion. Within time, we went back to the penthouse. I was silent the entire way back, no flirting, no kissing. Just what Jumin's father said, comparing me and Sarah, kept replaying in my head.

V was already sleeping when we got there. I took the exemple, I kissed Jumin good night and went to the room. I wanted to take a shower, but I could not handle Jumin's questions at the moment. Sleep came quick and another nightmare came as well.

In my dream I saw the boy with blond hair looking at me. He looked sad and his gray eyes watched me go closer to him. I keeled to level with him and held his tiny hand. The boy hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, his tiny finger rolled my hair around it and he started to speak.

\- Talk to daddy, mommy. - The boy said.

\- What? - I looked at him.

\- Don't hide from daddy. You are not alone anymore.

\- But who…

\- You know who daddy is. You know it here for some time now. - He pointed to my heart.

\- Where is your brother?

\- Chiung Ae could not come. Go talk to daddy, mommy. We want to meet you soon.

\- Soon?

\- Yeah. He says you know when will be the time. We can't wait. - He smiled.

\- Kyubok…

\- Go mommy, now..! - Kyubok sounded urgent and scared. - Go talk to daddy! Please! Go!

\- Kyubok! - I shouted.

Dark hands stretched out of nowhere and took my little boy from my arms. I tried to run after him, but I could not reach him. I woke up scared to Omega opening the door. I took him in my arms and went to Jumin's room. There I found him sitting on his bed, reading the book he read to me the first night I slept here. He looked at me, set the book aside and came hug me. We stood alone in silence for a moment until he guided me to sit on the bed.

\- What was the dream about? - Jumin asked.

\- Kyubok asked me to come talk to you and something started to take him away from me.

\- It wasn't Chung Ae the name for our son? - Jumin asked gently.

\- It is… two boys… - I said and his face lit up in expectation.

\- What… do you have to tell me…? - Jumin tried to keep composed.

\- I…. - I covered my face with my hands. - I'm sorry Jumin… I messed up your life more than it already was… I didn't want to… I just wanted to make you happy… - I felt the tears forming.

\- Angelique… - Jumin took my hands away from my face. - My love. - He lifted my chin for me to look at him. - You have done nothing wrong.

\- You were arguing with your father…

\- I was arguing with him about Sarah long before I decided to ask you to be my life companion. Do not worry about that. - He hugged me. - My father has already accepted you. Businessmen won't show their true feeling until they sign the deal. I know him. - He placed my hair behind my ear. - Besides, I do not believe in psychic dreams, as Zen would call it… But I can't deny it that I get excited to hear about your dreams about these boys. - He smiled and the tears started to roll down.

\- You are making me cry… - I complained.

\- is it happiness? - Jumin asked.

\- Yes…

\- So there is nothing wrong with that. - He wiped off a tear.

\- And I'm also scared.

\- Let me take care of you, my love. I believe these nightmares are from some trauma your ex-husband left on you.

\- That is very likely… and my theory for my nightmares is that when I sleep with you, I don't have them. - I said.

\- We should sleep together more often.

\- I would love it, but I can't … I don't want to keep you fighting your instincts all the time. When Jaehee gets back, I'll ask her if she will let me share her apartment.

\- I appreciate your concern but... -- -Jumin started.

\- I want to do it, Jumin. I want to start it right, not break an important promise because some nightmare. - I said and he sighed. - And you can come and pick me up for our dates and drop me off by the end of it. - I smiled.

\- If is that what you wish, my love.

\- Thank you….- I kissed him.

Jumin kissed me back with love and care before taking me to my closet to pick a fresh nightgown and asking me to take a relaxing shower.

\- Leave the door open. - He said.

\- But-- - I tried to argue.

\- I won't be able to see you, but I'll be able to hear if anything happens.

\- Alright…

I took my shower and went back to bed. Jumin spooned me, adjusting us to max comfort. He cuddled me until I fell asleep. I wanted to chat with him, but his presence now was calming and relaxing.

On the next morning I woke up to Jumin getting off from the bed. Wen he saw I woke up, he helped me up and he went to get dressed to work. I picked a black flare office dress and the Louboutins I had used on the day before. I was still grougue as I ate my breakfast, but I followed him to the car.

We went out, arriving not thirty minutes later, with me a little more awoke. I was excited to see the new place were I would work and for my surprise it was gorgeous. The furniture and the decorations were light, feminine and slick. Not much my style, but gorgeous anyhow. I had a big comfy white office chair to sit, two two-seat light gray couches with a glass coffee table between them and all that on top of a light blue fluffy rug, a new top of the line computer and there were some marking on a wall that was shared with Jumin's office.

\- What is that? - I asked.

\- I asked to make a door between our offices. - He held me. - I want to visit you in private… - He kissed me.

\- is this appropriate? - I asked blushing but also excited.

\- What are you thinking? - I looked at him.

\- On doing exactly what we are doing now. - He kissed me again. - We will have some days filled with meetings until that door is ready.

\- Will it take three months to get ready? - I asked.

\- No, it won't. - his kisses were getting more intense.

I was about to sit on the table when the phone beside me rang. Jumin didn't seem to mind it as he kept pushing me back to sit on top of the furniture. I tried to feel where the phone was with my hand, but he held me, lacing our fingers together.

\- Leave it. - Jumin said.

\- what if it is important?

\- will call again.

The phone stopped ringing, making his hands go to my back to find the opening of my dress. Before he could go any further, the phone started off again. He looked annoyed to the object, but picked it up.

\- Jumin Han. - He said. -... my father?... - He asked, helping me out of the table. - Yes, send him to Angelique's office. I'll be waiting here. - Jumin said as I quickly turned on my computer.

I tested my old login and password and both worked. By the time my computer finished booting up, Jumin's father entered the room. He was accompanied by chubby woman with red curly hair, she wore a black woman's suit and a white shirt. Jumin was sitting in one of the chairs in front of my desk, being surprised by the presence of the woman.

\- Father… it is nice to see you… but why is the lawyer with you? - Jumin asked.

\- son. - Mr. Han hugged Jumin. - I have something I want to discuss with you and Miss Angelique. - Jumin just looked to his father. - why don't we sit? - Mr. Han added.

\- Yes! - I remembered what I had to do. - Please, let's move to the couch where we can all sit.

Jumin was getting more displeased by the second. We all sat at the couches and the lawyer placed a contract on the table. Jumin crossed his arms and had an angry expression. It was the prenup agreement. I wanted to talk about it with him, I just hadn't found the right time to do it.

\- No. - Jumin simply said.

\- Jumin, it is the best for the company. - Mr. Han argued.

\- I trust Angelique.

\- Jumin, this is the same agreement I should have used it on Glam.

Jumin picked the contract and started to read it. His expression changed for each page he read it. He placed the contract back on the table and started to argue with his father. I picked the papers and read it myself. It was a little hard to understand the legal terms on it, but I got it the majority of it. It said I would not have any share of the company if I divorced him, all of Jumin's assets would not be shared and he would only provide me a place of my own if I did not had where to go upon divorce.

\- That gives nothing to her. I want to take care of the woman I love even if we split apart. - I heard Jumin say. - I won't sign it.

\- We can't risk the company, Jumin. It wasn't this what you fought about?

\- What is written there is outrageous. You knew you would have to redo it. Needles to say, I won't sign any document of the sort.

\- I wanted to suggest a prenup to you, Jumin. - I said.

\- What? - Juin looked surprised at me. - Angelique… why? Do you think…?

\- No. Absolutely not. It is just a precaution. I don't plan on using it, but I feel more comfortable on doing so. It will save both of us from a lot of problems.

\- Angelique. - Jumin understood I was talking about my divorce. - Are you sure?

\- Yes, I am. - Held his hand.

\- Great. Just sign it. - Mr. Han said.

\- No. - Jumin stopped him again. - I want a new version of it. With a better future for her. I'll be waiting here.

Mr. Han asked the lawyer to do a new version of it and went after her to supervise her work. After we were alone, he went to the window and stood looking out in silence. After a few minutes, I went after him, hugging him from behind.

\- Kyubok asked me to talk to you. I guess you should do the same. - I said.

\- Angelique. - Jumin turned to face me. - Were you really going to propose a prenup?

\- Yes. - I agreed. - I don't want to divorce you, Jumin. But if happens, I don't want to go through all the process again. - I said and he rested his forehead on mine, holding me protective.

\- It makes me sad to think about a future without you, my love.

\- I think the same. But we should be practical. Just because it exists it doesn't mean we should use it.

\- You are right. - He sighed. - What would you like to have in that scenario. - He asked, making me sigh.

\- Somewhere to live and some mean to start again.

\- Just that?

\- For the moment, is all I can think about.

\- And the kids? - He asked and I smiled.

\- Kids?

\- Yes. I've told you… - He kissed me.

\- Shared custody. They need to know who their father is.

\- I can arrange that. I'll also give my personal touches.

\- I don't want any share of CR, Jumin. - I said.

\- Why not?

\- Just for starters, I'm really bad at management and business stuff. And the most important, this is the empire you built, you should keep and protect it.

Jumin kissed me and bolted out of the room. Yoosung was about to open the door when he left, leaving the poor boy frozen in place. I invited him in and he gladly relaxed. Yoosung looked tired, like he had worked late last night. There was a pile of papers in his arms, which he placed on top of my desk.

\- Are those for Jumin? - I asked surprised.

\- No. Those are for you. Jumin reviewed them yesterday and it just came back from the proofreaders. - He said. - It is your new work contract.

\- Sweet Jesus. That is a lot of paper… Fine.. I'll wait for him to ask for help. - I said.

\- Okay. - Yoosung gave one of his signatures bright smiles. - Angelique…. Can I ask you something?

\- Yeah, sure.

\- It is personal and we are working….

\- Just spit it out. - I guided him to the couch.

\- How did you know that Seven would ask me out?

\- Because I talked to him. He likes you.

\- He likes…. Me...? - he blushed. - ... Do you think I should accept it?

\- Yes! Absolutely. If there is one person I know it would be the perfect match for him is you. - I said and he blushed more. - Seven need someone kind, bright, warm, that is able understand him and stay by his side and help him even when he says he doesn't need. You are all of that, Yoosung.

\- But… you know… me and him… we…

\- Go out with him, at least once. If you feel comfortable with him, go out again. If you don't politely decline it. There is no harm in trying.

\- But my family… Rika wouldn't…

\- Don't think about Rika. - I said too abruptly.

\- What?

\- What I mean is… both of my parents are dead, my father killed himself few years ago and I never saw his body too… but I never stopped myself from doing what I wanted because of him. This is your life Yoosung, you should try things thinking on what you want. As long it is safe, of course.

Yoosung remained silent for a moment. I knew there was too much on his boyish mind. I held his hands to give him some support and he looked at me with his violet eyes with the same determination he gained on his route. My heart felt heavy and in pieces as he was my third favorite route, but it was for the better. If things worked out, they would complete each other. Yoosung kindness and Seven's strength.

\- Let Rika go. You mourned too much for her. Keep the good memories and live your life now, ok? - I said.

\- Thank you, Angelique… I'm sorry for crying about Rika all the time. I didn't know you too had lost someone…

\- It is fine to vent out. We all need sometimes. We just can't stay on that forever.

\- Okay. I'll try it. - He smiled determined. - Thanks again.

Me and Yoosung hugged and he picked his phone to reply Seven's invitation. Jumin came back in the middle of this tiny confusion and just watched an shy Yoosung run out of the room. Jumin closed the door behind him and came to sit beside me. I filled him in only with small details as like Yoosung had just accepted the invitations to his first date, but did not told to who it was, claiming I wanted to see how things would work out after the date. While we waited for the new prenup contract, I asked Jumin to help me review my work contract. He explained to me I was going to be manager on the design division for CR, telling me he had changed his mind from the previous freelancer scheme, both for my security and for keep us away from gossip and the media. I would have to work the life out of me to justify that.

Jumin got closer to me, hands on my waist, again pushing me to sit on the table. His hands came to the side of my face, holding me gently as we kissed. I did the same to him to pull his lips to mine and my hands slid to the back of his head. One tried to resist the other, while we also prevented the other to escape the embrace. My cell phone started to ring on my table, but Jumin kept me from picking it up again. His phone rang in his pocket right after, making him break out the kiss.

\- Luciel. - Jumin said over the phone. - This better be important. - Jumin said before silently kissing me again.

\- Where is Angelique?! - Seven sounded distressed.

\- She is with me. Why?

\- I found out who broke into her apartment! - Seven exclaimed. - It was her ex!

\- What?! - I froze.

\- Send that information to the police. - Jumin said holding me protective. - Also give them his current location.

\- Alright. Just avoid the Old Theater region.

My eyes widened in fear. That was were Olivia lived.

\- Where exactly?- I asked.

Seven told me the address and I was right. He was just a few blocks from her house. I reached over my phone and dialed Olivia's number. She took an awful amount of time to pick it up. Why people seem to fail to hear their phone on important moments? When I heard her voice, I got just a little bit more relaxed for the moment.

\- Hey, Sweet cheeks… - I said, making Jumin raise an eyebrow.

\- Oh, no! I'm having my boss calling me to tell me I'm late. I just slept in.

\- Yeah… I mean… whatever… I need a favor.

\- What?

\- I need you to come here, like… yesterday… I'm going to a meeting in thirty minutes and I need to convince Jumin I got a point. - Jumin looked confused at me again. - But this report has to be spotless AND you are THE best proofreader I know.

\- huh… - She said unamused. - Still not getting into his pants?

\- I can't do that in the middle of the meeting… - I watched Jumin get a bit away from me while he talked to Seven. - Please….Olivia!

\- Fine. I'll just apply some make up.

\- You goddamn diva! Just apply it here. I have a big room for you to play around. - I cried. - Just come already.

\- Fine fine… Whatever it is, it must mean a lot to you. I'm on my way.

\- Thank you! I'll be waiting. - I said before hanging up.

\- Track down Olivia, Luciel. Tell the police police his location. - Jumin said to Seven over the phone.

Jumin hung up the call and hugged me. I held him tight, afraid if I release him he might get hurt. He took me to the couch where he hugged me again.

\- Olivia will be safe. But why you said such things?

\- If the police manages to, somehow, listen to that phone call, it will sound like friends chatting and one big coincidence that I managed to take her out of the house.

\- I see. - Jumin kissed my hand protective. - I hope nothing of the sort happens.

\- So do I…

\- I'll do everything I can to protect you, my love.

Once again, we remained silent. Time silently tick by, feeling like an eternity the last time I spoke to Olivia. I was about to get up to get my phone to call her again when the brunette stormed into the room with Yoosung on her heels. She looked at me and Jumin and gave a sly smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once again, we remained silent. Time silently tick by, feeling like an eternity the last time I spoke to Olivia. I was about to get up to get my phone to call her again when the brunette stormed into the room with Yoosung on her heels. She looked at me and Jumin and gave a sly smile.

\- Finally! - She smiled. - I'll come back later.

\- Olivia! - I ran to her. - Why did you took so long?

\- What? You were almost scoring! You should be grateful. - She rested her hands on her hips. But since I am here, let me see this report you need. - She walked to my table. - By the way, I saw your ex on my way here.

\- YOU WHAT?! - I shouted.

\- What about it? I was inside the car already… He did look more bizarre than usual.

I hugged Olivia for her surprise. She held me back for a moment before I released her to press the sides of the bridge of my nose. Jumin's phone rang again and I turned around to see who was calling. The calm Jumin had as he picked up gave me some ground.

\- Luciel. - Jumin said and I breathed.

\- Seven? - Yoosung said looking at Jumin before coming to me. - What is happening?

\- He found out who broke in into my apartment.

\- Seven is really amazing… - Yoosung said. - Who was it?

\- It was my ex. - I said with a serious expression.

\- NO WAY! - Both Yoosung and Olivia said.

Jumin looked at us while I filled them both in with the details and explained to Olivia that I just used an excuse to get her out of the house without get her freaking out. After she knew, Olivia freaked out anyway. I took some time time to calm her down before we received some more news from the hacker. He had set the police after him using his GPS signal from his phone, which they used to track him down until he tossed the device away.

I asked Olivia to stay with me while Jumin went to the meetings throughout the day. I warned everyone on the RFA app, sending them a picture to see from who they had to look out for and tried to work the rest of the day. My nerves and Olivia's were on max. Every creek, every knock on the door, every time our phones rang with notifications, we would just jump out of our seats and stress us out by the second. Jumin had asked that his security guards protects us while he was busy.

In the middle of the afternoon, two policemen came to the school and asked to see me and Olivia. After the security guards cleared them in, we shook hands and sat to talk. Before we could start, Jumin entered the room his serious expression got me worried again.

\- Jumin… what is wrong? - I asked.

\- Assistant Kim told me the police had came to your office. I was worried. - He kissed the top of my head before shaking hands with the policemen. - Officers, what can we help you?

\- nice to meet you, Mr. Han. We came here to update you on the investigation. We received some anonymous tips on who was the author of the break in and his last last location up to three hours ago.

\- Three hours ago? - Jumin asked.

\- Yes. Our Tipper had sent us his gps location, but it didn't move for some time and when we went after it, we found the device inside a public trash can. We ran a fingertip test and we found two separate sets. One male and one female.

\- Female? - I asked, eyes widening.

\- Yes. It belongs to Rika Kim.

\- Rika? - Both jumin and I said out loud.

\- You know her? - The officer asked.

\- Yes. We believed that Rika was dead. - Jumin said.

\- Is Rika alive? - Yoosung asked from the door he had just opened.

I had Yoosung to sit down and explained to him what the police officers just told us. After a large amount of protest, accusations of lying and tears,Yoosung settled down to hear what else the officers had to say. I also called the rest the RFA for a meeting. As I had an restraining order against my ex-husband, I asked the officers to protect Olivia until he was caught.

With that settled, the officers went outside and the RFA members came in. Olivia, despite being scared, was still impressed on how beautiful they were and lost herself staring at them while they got comfortable inside the office. Part of my secret was about to be revealed, I had to tell them I knew all of their stories and call Seven to action to rescue his brother.

\- Princess… why do you called us all here. - Zen asked.

\- I have a bunch of stuff I need to tell you. - I said and V was surprised. - The one who trashed my home was my ex, we all know that by now. What is new is that we all know now that he is working with Rika…

\- No… - V breathed.

\- Yeah! - Zen agreed with V without knowing yet the truth. - Rika is dead. We all went to her funeral.

\- No. - I said. - You all went to her forged funeral. Rika is actually the leader, or she would call herself "the Saviour", of an dangerous religious group called Mint Eye. - Everyone was silent. - This group is dangerous because it wants to take everyone to a place where no one has to suffer - Everyone on the RFA lowered their heads, they knew Rika talked about that all the time. - This place is what she calls "magenta".

\- T-That can't be. Rika… Rika wouldn't hurt anyone! - Yoosung protested.

\- Wouldn't, Yoosung? So why she faked her death? Why she made all of you mourn her loss and not even once send a letter not even to her fiancè or her cousin?

Yoosung lowered his head and Olivia swifted on her feet beside me. They all looked at me, Yoosung, Zen and Jumin demanding more answers and Seven and V, asking for a plan of action.

\- How do you know all of that? - Zen asked.

\- I cannot tell you yet, but in time, I promise I will… but now we have two focus on rescuing a boy named Saeran. - I said watching Seven clunch his hands into fists.

\- Why this specific boy? - Jumin asked.

\- Rika made Three major victims of her method, RFA-wise. - I said, taking a deep tired breath. - The first one, V himself. His blindness is a "punishment" - I made the quotation marks with my fingers. - Because Rika couldn't see V really loved her and she wanted to erase the world for him. Rika began making V stare up to the Sun, as a way to "prove" - I made the quotation marks again - That he truly loved her, but it was all a lie because she never intended to believe it. But his condition worsened when she took him under the Mint Eye and tortured him with intent to kill him.

\- What?! - Olivia exclaimed.

\- That can't be true! - Yoosung shouted.

\- That is perfectly accurate, Yoosung. - V said. - I lied about Rika's death to all of you because it was better for you to believe she was dead than to deal with this person she was becoming.

\- She wasn't becoming anything, V. She was already that way from the beginning. - I said.

\- And who is this Saeran you mentioned? - Jumin asked.

I made a pause to catch my breath and to see Seven sit beside Yoosung, trying to console him on the the truth I was basing on his face. Sadly, there wasn't a better way to say it. I just hoped he could forgive me someday.

\- The other two victims. Saeran and his twin brother Saeyoung. Rika and V helped the twin boys run from home and from their abusive mother. She was ashamed of them and used their existence to blackmail an important politician. She was an alcoholic and kept the two boys bound and starving for days before waking up, spanking the two of them before sending Sayoung to buy more alcohol. - I said.

\- how is - - Jumin started, but I made him a sign to wait.

\- Rika and V helped them escape and V even found Sayoung a job, but this job made him leave behind his entire past. Even Saeran. - I tried hard to look to all of them and not rest my eyes on Seven yet. - Saeyoung asked V to protect Saeran and give him a happy peaceful life. V couldn't say no and Saeyoung left to work away. V also had to go abroad and Rika took Saeran to the Mint Eye.

With the corner of my eyes, I saw Seven looking at me horrified to what he was listening. To know that his brother was abducted by a person he trusted and helped him get the life he knew. Zen as tense, a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. Jumin had his arms crossed calculating what he should believe or not.

They were all in schock. I had to give them some time to the news to sink in. It was too much information coming all at once. A world they lived in for the past few years shattered in seconds by a person they met fithteen days ago. I started shaking. I had realized that at the end of all of this, they would want me to leave the RFA as they were too hurt to deal with me and everything I knew.

\- How did I never saw Saeran there? - V asked.

\- Remember Ray? The man responsible for security with the white hair and the weird talk? - I said.

\- Yes, what about him?

\- When Rika took Saeran to the Mint Eye, she tortured him and brainwashed, Giving Saeran a little gift called Multiple Personality Disorder. That is why you didn't find Saeran. Because, Saeran became Ray and Ray became Unknown, the hacker who led me to the RFA.

The boys went mute before Seven took his glasses and pulled on his hair in despair. I ran to him taking his hands and his glasses away from his face for his safety and calmed him down. The other boys were scared for the Agent's reaction and demanded more answers from me.

\- I promised Seven - - I started.

\- Angelique promised me that she would bring my brother back to me. - Seven said on my place. - My real name is Saeyong. I'm Saeran's brother.

\- Jumin. - I called. - The reason why Elizabeth was at the castle in the mountains is because Rika was there. - Elizabeth recognize her scent and went after it, after getting lost in the city. And I believe that Saeran took care of her.

The room went mute once again and I hugged Seven to give him some ground to support on. Seven breathed heavily on my shoulder, until he sighed and asked back for his glasses.

\- That is crazy! - Zen finally broke the silence

\- What a nightmare. - Olivia completed. - But how do you know all of that?

\- I can't tell… not now. - I said to her.

\- Why not?! - Olivia insisted.

\- I am seriously going to hit you. Not now, Olivia.

\- Geez… - Olivia frowned.

\- Saeyoung. - I called and he looked at me. - I need you to send the Blueprints of the Mint Eye to the police. We will go in to take Saeran back, so also tip them that the man with white hair and tattoos on his shoulder should not be taken.

\- Alright. - Seven said.

\- Jumin. - I called, nervous he would not talk to me.

\- Yes, my love? - He said and I breathed.

\- I want you to organize an operation for me and Seven get back safe.

\- I am coming with you. - Zen said.

\- Precisely. I cannot let you go alone to a dangerous place. - Jumin said.

\- We all go. - V said.

\- Yes. I must see with my own eyes. - Yoosung said.

\- Very well… we are going in two days. I think jaehee will be back by the time. I'll need her to lead everything from somewhere safe.

The boys went out, the police escorted V and Olivia to the penthouse building for her to stay at an empty apartment and Jumin stayed behind to talk to me. That was the moment I dreaded the most. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I looked at him and he had his hands at his hips, looking to the floor taking his time to think what to say. He was beautiful in that pose. I felt a knot on my throat form, but I would not cry on this situation.

\- For how long you knew? - Jumin asked.

\- about what?

\- About Rika. - Jumin asked looking at me and the panic started to grow.

\- Quite some time.

\- Why didn't you tell me?

\- V said he would clarify things to you. I trusted him he knew best.

\- That is an honorable thing to do. - Jumin said. - But I wish you told me.

\- I wanted to, But there is more at stake than you know. I have to make everything work. There is more I want to tell you, but I can't... I can only ask you to trust me. But when the time comes, I promise I will tell.

\- You promise? - Jumin relaxed.

\- Yes. Absolutely.

\- As you wish. I asked you to trust me about Sarah, so I will trust you now. - Jumin said before he hugged me.

I held him close to me, I was too afraid he would leave me if I let him go. Jumin held me as well. I felt safe in his arms, like our roles were switched. I looked to him, afraid of what he might been thinking. He gave me a quick peck, testing me how I would respond to his touch. I responded to him, holding my trembling kiss a little longer.

\- What is wrong, my love? - he asked peacefully.

\- I'm afraid to let you go, that you leave me. - I said. - The fear is giving me twisted thoughts, making me anxious that you will leave. - I said and he looked at me with expectation.

\- Maybe we were meant to each other. - He said with a seductive smile. - Can you only tell me one thing? - Jumin asked.

\- What is it?

\- What is this next secret about?

\- How I know everything I know. I have to keep this to myself for a little longer because it will hit you guys harder than the truth about Rika.

\- I see. So I better be prepared. - He still had me in his arms.

\- God… Jumin… I love you… You can't imagine how much I love you…

\- I also love you. - Jumin said. - If you want to tell me in advance, feel free to do it, my love.

\- I prefer to wait and tell when everyone is together again. - I said, relaxing on him. - You are really my knight, Jumin.

\- I must do what is best for my queen. - He smiled. - Why don't we go home and rest for the day? I took care of everything I had to do for now.

\- That sounds a good idea. Can we grab a cake on the way? - I asked, looking at him.

\- I'll ask the chef to make one. Which flavor do you prefer?

\- Chocolate.

Jumin made the call, we headed home and went to the gym while the chef prepared the cake. I had asked him to accompany me in my exercises, for him to help me with my stretches. We were impressed with how much much each other could take. At some point Zen arrived at the Gym and came to meet us.

\- Zen.. - I said. - How are you doing with everything I said?

\- It is confusing, but V didn't say you were wrong, so I'm trusting the two of you. - He said a little disconcerted. - I mean… how could you now all of that? And it all be true?

\- Angelique promised she would reveal the truth when the time is right. - Jumin backed me up.

\- I have to give a point to Yoosung now. How can we trust anybody that keeps building secrets already?

What Zen said hit me hard. I was afraid it would backfire. I lowered my head and Jumin held me protective again. Before they could start arguing, I got out from Jumin's embrace and looked at Zen again.

\- Zen. - I said and he looked at me. - I have something to tell you too.

\- What is it?

\- Jumin isn't your brother. - I said and he was in shock. - Jumin wants to help you because he actually thinks you are good. He does not pity you or will betray you. Jumin really believes in your potential.

\- What? - Zen looked at me and to Jumin.

\- Angelique is right. - Jumin said. - I hoped you someday realized that on your own. Could tell me what happened so I can avoid doing the same mistake your family did?

\- Why don't you two talk a little? - I said, walking away.

I left them alone and went to have some water. From a distance I watched them talk. It was almost like in the game, Zen's emotional reactions and Jumin's composed posture. IT was a good think that the dance room was sound proof, Zen must been screaming from the top of his lungs at Jumin. After a while, Zen's and Jumin's expressions changed. Zen was curios and Jumin had his businessman look. Could he be talking about the modeling job for the teacup company? Zen smiled and Jumin had a crossed expression. Yes, they were definitely talking about it. I wanted to be there to hear what they were talking about. It is best to leave them alone to solve things only between them, it has to be this way so they can both grow as people. Suddenly they both smiled, they spoke some more and it was Jumin's turn to be chatted some more, Jumin was serious again, Zen got a bit desperate until Jumin smiled, making Zen scratch behind his head.

Both man relaxed and Jumin laughed. Jumin laughed! That was the outcome I was hoping for. They chatthe a bit more before Zen offered Jumin his hand to shake and Jumin hugged him and patted his back before signing me to come back to the room. Damn! I forgot to be discreet, I was so invested on watching them that I forgot to hide. I quickly ran to them, closing the door behind me.

\- Did I just see Jumin Han laugh? - I said surprised, but with a big smile.

\- You did, my love. - Jumin said.

\- A shocker, I know. It caught me off guard too. - Zen said. - Angelique. - Zen called me and I turned to face him. - I'm sorry for what I said earlier.

\- Not a problem, Zen. I know it must been hard… since you all had Rika in such high place. - I said.

\- You two… - Zen said to me and Jumin. - You really go together. You two are a piece of art. But thank you for clearing things out, Angelique. I should call my brother after this, but if you don't mind, would you like to rehearse a little?

\- Yeah, sure. - I smiled.

\- If you don't mind me watching. - Jumin asked.

\- No, absolutely not. - I said to Jumin

Thanks to Jumin's help, I felt the RFA would be mended again. After some time Zen returned to his apartment and I went with Jumin to the penthouse. There we had diner, I had the cake I wanted and started to discuss with Jumin about the operation to rescue Saeran.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Jumin's help, I felt the RFA would be mended again. After some time Zen returned to his apartment and I went with Jumin to the penthouse. There we had diner, I had the cake I wanted and started to discuss with Jumin about the operation to rescue Saeran.

The two days prior to the operation were intense. Everyone's nerves were wrecking. Jaehee had gotten back from her vacation a few days earlier and after that, I begged Jumin to give her the remaining days later on, feeling a little guilty on taking her away on her time off. On top of that, I had nightmare after nightmare, even though I brushed it off and went to sleep with Jumin. I dreamed about me dying on the operation and Jumin staying with Rika, either as her slave or as her lover. Dreams about she enslaving him to torture him for fun, slaving him to use him to spread the word of Mint Eye through him and his influence, her brainwashing Jumin to torture me and dreams about Rika and my ex killing me and Jumin and torturing the rest of the RFA.

I told Jumin every single one of them and even he assured me he would not let anything like that happen, I knew I would only rest again when we ended our mission. Deep down he knew that most were possible scenarios.

Finally, the day had come and Me, Jaehee, Olivia and the boys were on the edge. Yoosung, obviously was the hardest to control. Somehow I managed to convince Olivia to stay behind with Jaehee coordinating stuff, while we went out to the Mint Eye. We split into two teams, one was Seven, V and Zen in one car and the other was me, Jumin and Yoosung. Seven's cars were amazing. Fast, smooth, quiet and very well equipped. Seven had placed the coordinates on his special GPS to track both cars and we all were communicating through his own extra-range walkie-talkies. We had driven a lot, being almost out of town when Zen decided to chat.

\- Man, Angelique can drive! - Zen said.

\- That is no time for chitchat. - Jumin complained. - Angelique must stay focused.

\- Thanks, Zen! - I said smiling, but not taking my eyes out of the traffic.

\- We are getting close to the off-road part. It will be a little trickier. - Seven said.

\- Ok. Let me pass you. I can open the way for you to track up easier. - I said.

\- What?! - Seven shouted. - It is too hard for a lady.

I sped up the car to be side by side with him and made a sign for Jumin to let me talk to Seven. On my mirror, I saw Yoosung tense up even more because of the speed and I smiled again. The adrenaline was starting to take control of my body. I already felt more alert and my senses slightly heightened.

\- It is the next exit, right? - I asked Seven through the walkie-talkie.

\- Yes.

\- Let me through. The off-road is in my blood. I can take it.

\- FIne. Let's see what you got, Agent 040. I'm also seeing that the swat team will find us in time.

It was my time to shine came and we went off the road. The ground was full of bumps and holes, but I managed to get a way to be a less turbulent trip. Seven pointed the place we could hide the cars and safely go inside. As soon as we got out of the car, I pulled Jumin aside and kissed him one last time. Maybe it was the most intense kiss I ever gave him, specially in public. Once we broke apart, I pecked his lips one more time.

\- I love you. - I said to him, before running away to enter the Mint Eye building.

I ran for my life, Zen almost caught me but, somehow, I was faster. I could see the green ceiling between the threes and that made my stomach sink. Could I handle this? Have I super overestimated myself? Now it was too late to give up and my only choice was to power through. Before entering I heard the rest of the boys watch me enter the "castle". They had Seven and V, they would be ok.

My mind was on finding Rika, but an invisible force guided me to this room. A princess-y look, with petals laid on the floor and many bouquets on top of the bed. It was like that room was frozen in time, or as if it was a sanctuary. I could feel the grief and the pain coming from that scenario, but also the love. That was definitely a place with a lot of memories and with a big meaning I had to discover later. I closed the door again and was back on my way before anyone noticed me.

Now I felt like my feet were actually guiding me to Rika. Rage started to boil inside me. Some believers tried to stop me, but my new found strength helped me knock them unconscious. A lot of doors were broken on the way of me doing that to keep myself incognito. Running through the hallways I found Saeran, who was surprised to see me. I knew he could easily take me down, but instead, he chose to turn around and run, leading the rest of the way to Rika.

It was about when we reached this long straight corridor when I started to hear gunshots outside. My soul froze fearing for Jumin and the rest of the boys. I had only one way left. If they were caught in this shooting, my only goal now was to make them justice and finish off Rika for good, even if it meant that I would have to give my life. I was given this gift to be with be with the RFA and I would cherish it until the very end and beyond.

The rage inside me grew and moved me to the room. When I opened the door I saw her. Her mermaid curly hair rolling down her back, her emerald-green eyes, the black dress, the diamond necklace and the black lace mask. She was ready to welcome more people. Rika smiled at me and got up from her throne. Each second I had to spend at her presence disgusted me. He had hurt too many people for far too long.

\- Angelique. - She said.

\- Rika. - I said dry.

\- Finally we meet. - Rika said to me as if she was a powerful being. - Ray, dear, you found a copycat of me to join the RFA. - She giggled in disgust. - How pitiful.

\- Don't talk to Saeran that way. - I threatened giving a step forward.

\- Or what? You will be angry? Will call his mommy? - Rika Laughed. - He is mine. - She said between teeth.

\- Rika! - Yoosung and V said at the same time when they found the room.

The three of us looked back to see the boys of the RFA entering the room. Each had a different expression. Jumin was looking at me to see how well I was, Zen was greething his teeth thinking what he would do next, Yoosung looked at Rika with a mix of desperation and happiness on finding her, Seven was serious as his eyes and expert mind calculated a way of solving that puzzle, and finally V looked at her with a hint of regret in his eyes.

Thank God, they were safe.

\- You came…. Are you here to finish your job and erase all of your past once and for all? - Saeran said to Seven.

\- Saeran.- - Seven called.

\- Don't call me by that name! You left Saeran behind when you ran away. So did I.

\- I never stopped thinking of you! I Thought you were happy! - Seven shouted.

\- Lies! - Saeran said back.

Saeran took from his clothes a long sharp thin pike knife, but before he could move, Seven used one of his unknown inventions to hit his hand and make him drop the object o the floor. Even losing his weapon, that did not made Saeran stop. I turned to the agent but he made a sign to me not to move.

\- He is my brother I'll take care. - He managed to say before Saeran Jumped on him.

\- Yoosung! - Rika called. - Save me…

Yoosung ran to Rika. The tip of my fingers brushed on his clothes and I missed my chance to protect him. Yoosung hugged his cousin protective and she fooled me so well that I thought I could look away. Beside me, Seven was on the floor almost unconscious, V was trying to help him up and Zen was trying to boxe with Saeran. The actor had skill, maybe from his days from the motorcycle gang, managing to push the boy away.

\- Rika?! - Yoosung said. - What are you doing?

\- Hehehe…. You always were so innocent. - Rika said. - So easy to fool.

When I looked back, Rika was holding Yoosung from the back. One hand was on his throat and the other was holding the knife, ready to go on Yoosung's eye. My eyes widened and the rage boiled to its maximum level. In one motion, Rika moved the knife.

\- YOOSUNG! - I screamed trying to reach for him. - NO!

I was too late.


End file.
